Law and Order
by Livelovelaw
Summary: Set in New York City where Rey is a rookie homicide detective and Kylo Ren is a defense lawyer. They should be hating each other, their job says it all. But with a serial killer on the loose, they are forced to work together to solve the case.
1. Chapter 1

It was two days before Christmas and everybody was supposed to be in their homes celebrating or eating sumptuous feasts, but the members of the Homicide Division of the New York Police Department had been called out to investigate, well, a homicide in south Bronx.

Known for its dense low income population, crime is not uncommon in that part of the city. Housing projects filled the vicinity, and the stench of the its overcrowded mess filled the air.

The inside of the apartment buildings were no better. The demographics were diverse, and neighbors hid from the police as the yellow tape which said "police line do not cross" were plastered on the apartment door.

The first person on the scene was rookie detective, Rey Kenobi. Formerly a b-cop, Rey spent most of her time writing parking tickets and patrolling around the city. She had her break, finally, after she solved a string of diamond robberies in jewelry shops in Manhattan. Still, her colleagues in the NYPD didn't take her seriously, saying she was all cute and adorable, like a child playing cop. So, when she made detective, Rey persuaded her captain to assign her in Homicide Division, a decision which she's now beginning to regret.

She stared at the lifeless body before her, her big brown eyes widening more than usual. It was not her first time seeing a dead body. Most of her experiences were visits in morgues where specialists have already opened and cleaned the bodies up. And truth be told, most of the corpses she saw were covered with white sheets, so in all honesty, this was really her first time to see a fresh one.

He, or what was left of him was sitting on a sofa. He was wearing a three piece suit, one that looked too expensive compared to the rest of the things inside the apartment unit. The body was sitting upright, his hands on his lap. His shoes had been newly shined, its red soles peeking through the uneven flooring.

"Christian Louboutins." Rey whispered under her breath. It didn't take an expert to know what shoes had red soles.

The man's nose was too sharp and long for his face. He had his eyes wide open, his pupils rolling back to its socket. It exposed the whites in his eyes, which are now discolored with yellowish liquid. He had black wavy hair that extended to his shoulders. Somehow, the strands on his head were separated by something. With her gloved hand, Rey touched the exposed skin on the side of the man's scalp. Suddenly, she felt her stomach turn upside down, wanting to vomit the brunch she just had. Cold sweat filled her forehead. She wanted to take her hand away, but didn't. Instead, she pressed further onto the corpses' scalp and traced the pattern that ran throughout his head.

The man's head was sewn like a piece of clothing. The thread marks were neatly stitched onto his scalp like a professional.

"Michael Monroe, 32 years old, the owner of this apartment unit." Another detective, Finn Windu stated. He had been reading a small black notepad, his pen on his right ear. Rey did not see him arrive, probably too preoccupied at the body before her.

She removed her hand from the man's scalp and began to observe her surroundings. From her initial investigation, it's not a classic B&E. The doors weren't forcibly opened and nothing was taken from the apartment.

"Whew." Someone said, followed by a slight whistle. "The stitches are post mortem, that's for sure." She shook her head. Rose Tico, head of Forensics, grinned as she observed the dead body.

Rey grimaced at how close Rose was to the corpse, intently looking at the gruesome scene like it was something majestic.

"Cause of death?" Detective Windu waltz through the small apartment. His eyes were searching his surroundings, finding clues for what happened.

"I really can't say without the autopsy." Rose sighed in disappointment. "But judging from the body alone, this guy had been dead for approximately 24-30 hours already."

"And the neighbors?" Finn said.

"I.. I'm on it." Rey stuttered as she raised her hand like a student in class.

Rose and Finn stared at each other for a while weirded out with the rookie's reactions.

"You know you don't need to raise your hand, right?" Finn raised his eyebrows.

Rey immediately lowered her hand, her face red with embarrassment. "Of course." She forced a smile.

Rey proceeded to walk towards the door to do her job. "Hey, cinnamon roll." Finn grinned at her.

"Yes?" She cussed internally for reacting. Cinnamon roll was a term of endearment the department used to her. It was as if she was this soft little girl that needed to be protected. There are times where she appreciated it, but most of the time, she hated it when they call her that. She's more than a capable detective and she didn't need them treating her like a fragile thing.

"You have court this afternoon, yeah?" Finn smiled at his notebook, but he could see Rey jolt in shock as the rookie detective remembered her appointment.

"Shit." She cussed under her breath which made her fellow detectives chuckle.

—

Rey Kenobi prepped for court duty, straightening her blazer. She couldn't remember the last time she wore corporate clothing as evidenced by the slightly discolored white long sleeves underneath her black coat. Her hair had been braided and was wrapped around her head like a cinnamon roll. She sighed as she figured where the origin of her nickname came from. So, she unbraided her hair and ended up with a high ponytail, the curls of her then braids evident at the tips of her long dark brown hair. She snuck onto her high heels, which created a slight discomfort on her feet. She had been so used to wearing boots all her life that made her wonder why women put up with these kinds of shoes. But the contemplation didn't last long as she was about to be late for her appointment.

She grabbed her phone and typed the address of the district court on her Uber app, mumbling rehearsed answers to possible questions that can be asked in court.

Her testimony seemed vital to the prosecution's case. Needless to say, she was the arresting officer of a high profile personality - a club owner somewhere in New York. Turns out the club was a front for large scale distribution of cocaine in the city.

Rey busted inside the courtroom, the doors banging behind her. She winced as she apologized at the disturbance she had caused which made lawyers and non-lawyers alike stare at her in contempt.

The District Attorney greeted her with a slightly happier tone. He shook her hand and offered her a seat behind him. Rey remained silent as the DA and his colleagues whispered things she couldn't really hear. For a while, she had the urge to check her phone, but did not. Instead, she tried to remember as vividly as she could the events that transpired that led to the arrest of the club owner.

Minutes later, the courtroom doors busted wide open again. And unlike their initial reaction with Rey, the room was filled with gasps as the opposing counsel and his client entered it.

Rey could hear the DA cuss under his breath. She could see the defense attorney march towards the lawyer's table, his eyes black and condescending. He didn't greet anyone, not even the prosecutors on the table beside him. Instead, he focused his gaze towards his client who was grinning at Rey like a complete douche that he was.

The club owner's lawyer scolded him, which made the guy frown. He averted his eyes from Rey, but his lawyer proceeded to glance at whoever his client was smirking at.

Rey tried to avoid eye contact to say the least, but the defense counsel was staring at her longer than he should. So, Rey willingly returned the stare, her eyebrows furrowing to the challenge.

He was a tall man, Caucasian, around 6'3", eyes black and deep, and moles, lots of them, strategically placed all over his face. His nose was too pointy and sharp, but contemplated the shape of his long face. His hair was black and wavy, almost reaching his shoulders. It was neatly combed or probably curled by someone making it seemed that he came out of a shampoo commercial. He looked good in the black suit he was wearing, and underneath it, his red long sleeves matching the paleness of his skin. While he looked like he was a member of the goddamn Adam's family, Rey observed that he was hauntingly attractive.

Rey gasped as she did not notice that she was already profiling the lawyer who had been looking at her. She removed her gaze from him, finally taking out her cellphone for distraction.

"That's fucking Kylo Ren." Rey heard one of the DA's colleagues hiss.

Kylo Ren? Rey repeated on her head. She glanced at the lawyer who was now staring at the judge's bench, his eyes impatient. She heard that name before. A household name inside her precinct, and every precinct in the NYPD. He was a famous defense lawyer, she had been told. One that caused lots of problems for police officers around the city.

Rey remembered Finn mentioned him once. "Arrogant bastard", specifically remembering the moniker her colleague had given him. While the police spend their days catching criminals to put them in jail, defense lawyers like Kylo made sure that they don't stay in jail. In short, he was a pain in every cop's ass.

The judge waltz inside the room making everyone rise from their seats. He gestured everybody to sit down and called upon the prosecution to present their case.

Rey's heart pumped crazily inside her chest. She tried to remain calm, remembering the rehearsals she had gone through for answering the questions. Soon, she was called by the DA to the stand, and swore an oath in which she promised to tell the truth and nothing but the truth.

Her direct examination went well. She answered the questions like a breeze. The judge now called for the defense counsel for his cross-examination. Rey exhaled as Kylo Ren slowly stood up and buttoned his coat. On his hand was a folder, which he carried as he walked towards the stand.

His aura began to feel different when he stood up. His presence became more intimidating and he made sure that people were aware of it. Rey felt her body cringe a little. It felt like she was going to be interrogated, and he haven't even asked a single question. She stared at his shoes, trying to avoid eye contact. She noticed how his heels clicked as he went forward, and the bottom of his shoes showed a hint of blood red color.

'Louboutins?' She whispered to herself. Her face crumpled in displeasure as she remembered the homicide they were investigating this morning.

"Officer Kenobi!" Kylo Ren snapped at her.

Rey jolted in shock, awakening her from the trance she was in. "Y..yes?"

Ren looked at her intently, unamazed at how she managed to day dream inside a courtroom. "I have here a signed confession of the accused," He said, slamming the piece of paper he took out of the folder on the witness stand. The thudding sound reverberated to the room, which made Rey glare at the lawyer.

"...one which you have stated earlier was signed by him, in your presence and his counsel." He continued.

Rey took the paper which was now slightly crumpled. "Yes, this is it." She answered as she silently read its contents.

"I didn't ask a question." He glowered at her for not paying attention.

Rey bit her lip, nose flaring in anger. He didn't need to embarrass her in front of everybody. So she stayed silent and waited for a question. She froze like a stone, keeping calm.

"According to the said document, what time was the confession signed?" He placed his hands behind his back and slowly walked to and fro the stand.

"1 pm." Rey said glancing at the white thin sheet in her hands.

"That's right, 1 pm." Kylo repeated.

"And who was the counsel for the accused at the time it was signed?"

"Atty. Gordon." Rey read on the paper.

"Objection, your honor!" the District Attorney stood. "These facts have been established during the pre-trial. Whatever it is that Atty. Ren is pointing out is irrelevant."

"Counsel?" The judge remarked, his eyebrows twitching waiting for an explanation.

"It's relevant, your honor. I promise" He assured the man clad in black robe.

"Objection overruled. Proceed." The judge answered.

Rey observed as Kylo Ren turned to her, his back facing his opponents. While he looked calm and composed, there was a hint of victory in his eyes, like he was expecting everything to happen.

"Your honor, I have here the visitation logbook of the 89th precinct. It says here that Atty. Gordon left my client at 12:50 pm."

The revelation earned gasps from the audience and the jury.

"No. He did not leave!" Rey clasped her hands, trying to stay calm.

Ren turned to her, handing a copy of the precinct logbook. "So are you telling me that the logbook is made up?" He said.

"That's not what I said. All I'm saying was he was there!" Rey protested, her voice, louder and defensive.

"So his lawyer was there?"

"Yes, he was."

"From start of the custodial investigation until the signing of the confession?"

"Yes! Yes he was! It's just that he had to take a..." Rey stopped, her voice lowering down to a whisper.

"He had to take a what officer Kenobi?" Ren looked at her. His eyes pretending to be intrigued for an answer he already knew.

Rey cussed under her breath. She glanced at the judge who was waiting for her to answer, then to the prosecution's table who were hopelessly looking at her. Lastly, her eyes moved towards Kylo Ren, who looked all smug despite his straight face. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"He was doing what, officer Kenobi?" He repeated his question. "Or do I need to remind you the consequences of lying on the stand?"

"I'm not trying to lie, you jerk face!" She snarled at him, anger welling up her cheeks.

Rey held her breath as she realized she made a very disrespectful comment. In court. In front of a judge. Her heart began to beat faster, she didn't want to be cited in contempt, but this lawyer was pushing her buttons, calling her a liar when she isn't. She gulped and waited for the authority in the black robes decide on her actions. But he didn't. If there was any reaction from the judge it was a slight snort, followed by the sound of him clearing his throat.

"You may answer the question, Ms. Kenobi." The judge smiled at her. The judge was old and fat, like a cuddly grandfather.

Rey forced a smile, relieved at leeway given to her for her insolence. She cleared her throat and began to answer. "Atty. Gordon said he needed to take a piss." She frowned.

"And around what time did he excuse himself to use the bathroom?" Ren snarled back. His voice was louder now, almost angry, to say the least. Of course he couldn't voice out his embarrassment. He was a man of great stature, revered by both his peers and opponents in the legal profession, yet this insolent tiny cop in front of him called him a jerk face in court. In open court! Ren tried to hide his feelings but his rage was evident on his face and his actions. He clenched his hands tightly and his jaws clicked after his statement.

"Around 12:30." Rey answered quietly.

He sighed, finally calming down, when he heard what he wanted to hear.

"And he didn't return, did he?"

"No. He didn't." Rey bit her lip.

"So you're telling me that from 12:30 up to the time where this confession was signed, my client wasn't assisted by counsel?"

Rey did not answer.

"Officer?"

"He wasn't."

"No further questions your honor." He said, and took a seat.

Rey was excused from the stand. She kept her head down in embarrassment. It was her mistake, a mistake that caused the dismissal of the case. This drug dealing bastard whom Kylo Ren calls his client would be out in the streets again and it was all her fault.

The rookie detective massaged her temples as she was forced to listen to Kylo Ren's closing arguments. He said something about extrajudicial confessions in custodial investigations obtained without counsel is inadmissible as evidence. Followed by a witch hunt by the District Attorney's Office to make someone liable for the cocaine distribution that frolicked right under their noses. Lastly, he said something about the incompetence of the NYPD, specifically giving emphasis to the negligence of its arresting officers. A point which Rey knew was directed at her.

Rey sighed in disbelief and wanted to melt on her seat. She could not leave yet, not until the judge orders them too. So she had to wait for the jury to say their verdict. It didn't take long for them to convene and decide, Rey felt like it was forever.

And just that, the case against the club owner was dismissed. Never mind the hours they spent surveilling the club nor the sleepless nights in stake-outs or even the overall effort in catching a criminal. Just one mistake and the case was down the drain.

Rey slowly walked down the court's stairs. She let her hair down and allowed the wind to mess them a bit. She felt disheartened at the mess she created. She could still build another case against the club owner, but it would take a very long time to come up with something concrete. She sighed as she walked passed a coffee stand near the court. She ordered her own cup of Americano and sat on an empty bench.

Rey stared at her coffee, its black color reflecting her frowning face. She blew the drink and caused a slight rippling effect on its contents. She smiled to herself as her reflection was distorted, masking her facial expression.

The closing remarks of Atty. Ren repeated on her head. Was she really an incompetent cop? Rey scowled before brushing the negatives thoughts away. This will be her first and last mistake, she told herself.

She clutched her coffee cup tightly, promising herself that she'd do better. She would prove everyone wrong: her colleagues, especially that lawyer Kylo Ren.

Speaking of jerk faced lawyers, Rey noticed Kylo order a coffee cup and sit beside her on the bench. Silently, he rummaged his leather briefcase which he placed beside him. He took out a cigarette and lit it, blowing the smoke onto his coffee cup.

Rey rolled her eyes as the smell of cigarette smoke and coffee filled the air. Here they are, sitting together quietly on a bench; one sworn to keep peace and order, and the other duty bound to defend law offenders. It wouldn't be an exaggeration if they consider themselves sworn enemies. Their job description practically says it all.

"Why do you defend them?" She said as she sipped her coffee, finally saying something after the minute long silence.

Kylo Ren did not respond immediately. Instead, he drank his coffee.

"Ever heard of innocent until proven guilty?" He answered after puffing his cigarette.

Rey sighed. There was no way of arguing with a lawyer. He can tell her anything and it will probably sound convincing and argumentative. He has a point though. Presumption of innocence is ingrained in the damn constitution.

"Yeah but, what if you knew they're guilty?" She asked.

"Part of the job." He huffed again before dropping the cigarette butt on the floor.

Kylo's answer made Rey look at him with dismayed eyes. His standards on morality was definitely below the bar.

"You don't get the moral high ground here." He called her out, noticing the judging look on her face. "You're the one who called me jerk face." He hissed.

Apparently, he was still annoyed with her for calling him jerk face in open court. "You called me a liar." She hissed back.

"I didn't." He argued calmly. "I asked if the logbook was made up."

Rey's face crumpled in frustration. "Uhm, yes you did." She growled. "I was sure as hell you were implying it."

The lawyer sighed as he stroked his hair with his long fingers. "There is a difference between expressly saying it and implying it." He said as he glanced at the young cop beside him, making sure that she felt that her arguments were stupid.

"Oh, my mistake." Rey sarcastically forced a chuckle. "But come to think of it, at the end of it all, it is the intent that matters, right?" She said standing from her seat, readying herself to leave.

Kylo Ren placed his cup on his lips, covering the small smile that appeared on his face. She was right. In every litigation, no matter how you say the words, it is the intent that matters. You have to make the jury see your point without being too obvious, unless you want the opposing counsel to object on your questions.

He was surprised by the wit of the female police officer who was now towering over him. Seldom does he meet anyone (outside the legal profession) who would engage in an argument against him (and make a good god damn point). Most of them were too dumb for his precious time, but this woman, not only was she smart, but she had too much spunk in her that it made Ren curious.

Rey was about to walk away when she stopped as she noticed the lawyer's brief case disappear from his side. Rey looked to her right and saw a man carrying Kylo Ren's bag while running towards the road.

For a second, Rey looked at the victim of theft who was still silently sipping his coffee. He was so full of himself he didn't even notice the crime that had been done to him.

"Your bag has been stolen!" She cried as she shoved him her coffee cup, slightly spilling its contents on his hand.

Rey ran to follow the culprit, cussing under her breath. "Oblivious piece of shit!" She cried in frustration.

If there was anything she was good at it was running and chasing criminals. She had learned it throughout her years in the police force. You are never wrong with a good set of cardiovascular skills. So she ran, telling people to move, and shoving them to the side when they didn't.

Rey cussed again. It was difficult to move on a goddamn pencil skirt, and it was even more difficult to run in high heels. She started to lift her skirt up to make room for the movement of her thighs and removed her heels. She dropped them on the pavement and ran barefoot to stop the thief.

Soon, Rey was able to catch up to him. She grabbed his collar and ram him to the ground. The thief didn't fall but it slowed his movement down. Suddenly, they were both at tug-of-war with Kylo Ren's brief case. The man would not let go, so Rey, using the base of her palm smacked the man on his jaw.

He fell down to the ground, finally letting go of the bag. Subconsciously, Rey reached for her waist to get a hold of her handcuffs. She was in court duty so she didn't bring one. When she looked back to the ground, the man had already ran off again. She sighed as she clutched Ren's briefcase on her chest. At least she was able to retrieve his bag.

Rey walked silently towards where she left Kylo Ren, the heat of the pavement making her bare feet ache. Thankfully, she found her high heels scattered on the pavement and wore them. She sighed as the pain on her feet got worse. She didn't know if it was caused by her stupid shoes or her running without shoes. Either way, she tolerated the agony until she reached the benches only to find that Kylo Ren wasn't sitting on it anymore.

—

Rey cussed and sighed repeatedly inside the elevator clutching Atty. Ren's briefcase on her hand. She contemplated why he didn't even wait for her to return his stolen item. It greatly bothered her that he didn't care about his possessions.

Coming from almost nothing, Rey had little in life. And when she acquires something, even the littlest things, she cherishes it with her whole heart.

As the elevator door opened, Rey could not miss the large sign attached on the white washed wall right in front of her:

The First Order: Attorneys-at-Law

Snoke. Ren. Hux. Phasma

The First Order was the largest law firm in New York and the sight of Kylo's last name on the wall made Rey gulp. She knew he was famous, but the magnitude of him being a partner in the First Order was beyond what she expected.

Rey walked quietly, avoiding as much as possible any eye contact from people passing by. She took one step and they were already judging her. Unlike in the streets, the people on this building were oozing in finesse and confidence. It was easy to see that everyone was wearing something expensive, which made Rey look like a homeless person compared to everybody inside the floor. It was as if she was an unwanted vermin on a beautiful house.

But if there was someone who grabbed all the attention, it was the lawyer who grilled Rey on the stand. Kylo Ren appeared from one of the corners of the law firm, head high up, and walking mightily towards his office. The people who saw him either stared in awe or froze in fear. He had command of everyone around him which amazed Rey. He was like a military commander, too uptight and intimidating.

Rey saw him enter his transparent office, take off his coat and latch them behind his chair. Even in those menial tasks, he was exuding grace. He then sat down and took out his glasses, which was Rey's cue to approach his office. But she was stopped by his secretary, a tall blond woman wearing a dress too revealing for a law office. Rey could practically see her D-cup sized breasts sprawl on her face. It was difficult to unsee, and Rey stared at them in both awe and disgust.

"Miss." She said smiling as she liked the uneasiness Rey felt seeing her body.

"Oh, I need to return this to Mr. Ren." Rey pointed at the briefcase she was holding and smiled.

"Oh, you can't. He doesn't allow visitors in his office." She forced a smile. "I can return it for you if you like."

"Oh. Sure. Please and thank you." Rey replied.

And just like that, Rey left the brief case to Kylo's voluptuous secretary. She then proceeded to walk towards the elevator while occasionally glancing at the secretary who apparently was now adjusting the cleavage of her dress to make her breasts pop out more before entering to return his boss' bag.

Soon, she reached the elevator doors and pressed the button with a downward shaped arrow. She hummed to herself as she waited for the lift to reach her floor. Her thoughts ran from the homicide victim to the club owner who just evaded incarceration.

She sighed as she entered the elevator. She took one last look at the names plastered on the wall. She will do a better, she promised herself. But before the doors latched together, a hand slipped in, making the metals make a weird sound before retracting itself on the walls. Rey pushed the "door open" sign to let the person through the elevator. To her surprise, Kylo Ren stood in between the elevator doors, his hand still extended.

"Officer Kenobi." He said, exhaling hard; chest expanded greatly underneath his red long sleeves, nose flaring for oxygen.

"Yes?" Rey jolted, surprised at what she's seeing.

Silence.

Ren did not talk, his eyes wide with confusion. He bit his lip, contemplating on why he ran from his office all the way towards the elevator. He got what he needed. She already returned his stolen bag. So why was he here again?

Rey looked up and stared at him with curious eyes. She already returned his briefcase, so why was he here?

"I.. uh.." He stuttered.

The sight Rey was seeing was magical. The eloquent and articulate officer of the court couldn't figure out the what to say.

Maybe it was a "thank you", Rey thought. She knew that the man in front of her was too proud to voice out his gratitude, so she waited patiently for him to say what he had in mind.

"Do you want to have lunch?" He finally said, his eyes avoiding any eye contact with the police officer.

"Sure." Rey grinned as his words were better than any form of gratitude.


	2. Chapter 2: Merry-Fucking-Christmas

Fascination.

It was the first word that came to Kylo Ren's mind as he watched the lady cop before him devour a half foot steak and cheese sandwich.

Kylo could not help but be intrigued how Officer Kenobi managed to look happy and giddy with food. For him, food is food, there's no need to be ecstatic about it. But here she is looking like it was her first time seeing a sandwich.

Ren sipped his coffee as he continued to observe. From what he can deduce, the woman would be happy with almost anything. It was almost as if she was a puppy dog, wiggling its tail upon the sight of a stick.

He was curious about her but did not know what to say. Conversations aren't really his forte because one, people are boring, two, people are stupid, and three, they are just annoying altogether. But so far as his checklist goes, the officer was neither boring nor stupid, but borderline annoying. And maybe he could tolerate that... maybe.

Ren dismissed his thoughts as he took out a cigarette pack from his pocket. He remained quiet as he blew the smoke away from the woman across him, finally removing his gaze to look at the busy street.

The tortuous silence made Rey uncomfortable and the fact that she was the only one eating did not help ease the unsettling environment. He was the one who invited her out, yet he's not eating. But Kylo Ren seems to be enjoying himself with just coffee and his cigarette.

Rey glanced at the man sitting across her. He sat straight up, his long legs crossed. Even when he's doing almost nothing, he still looked pompous and snobbish. His domineering aura radiated throughout their table, making Rey tense up whenever he moves.

"Aren't you going to eat?" She finally said, trying to diffuse the tension that's been building up on their table.

His eyes slowly moved to glance at Rey, who looked at him intriguingly. She had mayonnaise stains below her lip, a sight that made Kylo grimace. What a messy eater, he thought. But he did not bother to tell her, thinking that she will figure it out on her own.

"I'm not hungry." He said flatly, almost unenthusiastic while his cheek made a small bulge as he pushed his tongue to the side.

Well, so much for trying to start a conversation, Rey told herself as she pouted. Since Kylo wasn't in the mood for either eating or talking, Rey continued to bite onto her sandwich until she saw him take another cigarette stick from his pocket and light it.

"You know those things will kill you." She warned before the stick could reach his mouth.

He paused for a while, looking at his cigarette before puffing it defiantly before her, his eyes challenging her to stop him.

Rey rolled her eyes. "I was talking about the coffee."

This time, Kylo faced her. His body leaning towards the table. She got his attention. _Again_. He wasn't expecting to be called out for the dark drink in front of him because if there's anything that's a certain death machine, it was the thin stick he held in between his fingers.

Rey grinned, before she wiped her face with a table napkin but still missing the persistent white stain on her chin. "You shouldn't be drinking more than four cups a day. And that's probably your fifth." She said as the tension around them temporarily disappeared.

"It's my third." He corrected her, calmly, as his dark eyes looked straight to hers. But his mouth did something else. Rey could see it, his little mannerism: how he pushes his tongue on the insides of his cheek, making a small bulge on his face.

She smiled.

"You know for a lawyer, you're really bad at lying." She said as she noticed his unique quirk.

"How so?" He placed his cigarette over his lip, his broad hands almost covering the lower part of his face. He was awestricken again, and did his best to hide it. Truth is, he already had six cups of coffee.

"Let's see..." Rey inhaled deeply. "I'm guessing... you had coffee for breakfast, another before going to court, one after court, and another when you got to your office, and one now. So that's five." She grinned.

"And your evidence?" His voice was low and filled with skepticism. She was close, but not quite.

Rey dismissed his question. "Not only that you're lying about your coffee, I also know that you were lying when you said you weren't hungry."

The lawyer looked away, his cheeks slightly red. She could see how his lips expand into a smile, but he immediately shut it tight as if he was not allowed to do so.

He was, indeed, fucking starving.

Kylo put out the cigarette and carefully placed its butt on the ashtray, his focus now centered at the woman in front of him, waiting for her to talk.

"Your tongue..." Rey started, her eyebrows twitching, thinking how to properly explain her observations.

"You place it on your cheek when you lie." She finally said as she mimicked Kylo Ren's mannerisms.

She caught that? Kylo thought. There were only two people who knew about that annoying habit of his: his mother and their managing partner, Snoke. And after Snoke berated him about it, he got rid of the mannerism once and for all. Or so he thought.

Rey waited for him to say something. But he didn't talk. Instead, he extended his hand and reached for her face. She was taken aback by the sudden movement, her head cocking away. But he continued to reach out until his long fingers landed on her chin.

Rey froze. Her eyes glanced at Kylo whose eyes were focused on the white stain underneath her lip and brushing it off of her face.

"You're annoying." Kylo whispered. Not that she was genuinely irritating, but in astonishment at her observational skills. It was the first time a stranger took time to discern him and not treat him as some haughty monster of the court, and for the first time in a long time, he was happily annoyed with someone.

Rey could feel the heat on her cheeks as the gentle pressure from Kylo Ren's finger lingered on her skin. She glanced at him wondering what happened to his dark terrifying expression he always had. It was gone now, and all she could see was the tenderness and gentleness in his eyes.

"S..So are you." She spat.

In panic. Without thinking.

She was surprised by the serenity of his features, that she did not know how to react. She looked at Kylo thinking that he would say something back but he stayed silent, leaning back to his chair and his gaze back to the street.

The rest of lunch was shrouded in comfortable silence. Rey ate, while he, finally ordered something to satisfy his hunger.

At the back of their heads, both wondered if they are now friends.

—

There are calm days when the officers of 89th precinct would spend their mornings drinking coffee and preparing paper work, not thinking of any cases that needed to be solved; enjoying the otherwise mundane day,... but this is not one of those days.

Rose Tico scrambled and ran, tugging every detective present in the precinct, disturbing the Christmas spirit.

"Briefing room!" She shouted in both excitement and panic. "Now!"

Rey was more than happy to oblige with Rose's request. Doing paper work is boring. She thought when she made detective, she would spend most of her time in the street solving homicide cases, but this is not the movies. Most days are spent her desk engulfed on loads and loads of paper work, and she hated it.

"Listen up! I've got good news and some bad news." The Forensics Officer of the 89th precinct of the NYPD began as everybody began to settle inside the rather large room.

Rey found a seat in the front, being the enthusiastic rookie that she is. Detective Windu followed close, his face frowning as he removed his fake white beard and make shift Santa hat.

"This better be good." Finn Windu sat beside Rey as he cowered in disappointment at their job practically ruining his most favorite holiday.

By the door stood their Sergeant, Detective Poe Dameron. He leaned on the door opening, his tousled hair flattening as his head touched the wooden frames. He crossed his arms, his face smoldering, showing a mixture of both curiosity and just plain sex appeal.

"Okay! Good news first." Rose exhaled sharply as she began. "Autopsy results of our boy Frankenstein is out."

Frankenstein? Her monicker earned confused glances from her audience.

Rose sighed in irritation, her brain was already thwarting towards the technological age while her colleagues were still stuck at stone age. As calmly as she could, she explained: The stitched up head of the body they found yesterday, looked like Frankenstein's monster in Mary Shelly's novel?

The explanation earned several 'oohhs' and 'aahhs' while she shook her head in utter dismay. After they were satisfied with the noise they made, Rose continued her report and flashed a photo on the large television in the center of the room.

The screen showed a close-up picture of the back of the head of the victim. His black curly hair had been shaved to show the small puncture wound that dug into his skull.

"Based on the wound, the suspect used a 2.5 inches twisted drill bit to crack our victim's skull. From that hole, he went off slicing the rest of the man's scalp off using something sharp, a scalpel perhaps..." Rose trailed off.

"Nothing special about the drill bit?" Finn interrupted.

Rose shook her head in the negative. "It was steel, based on the filings recovered around the wound but other than that, nothing."

Rey could hear the detective beside him sigh. Steel bits are the most common kind of attachments to electric drills.

"So the puncture wound was the cause of death?" Detective Dameron croaked, his body now away from the door frame.

Rose cocked her head towards the young sergeant's direction, her pointing finger flailing in the air. "At first, I thought so too." But —"

"But there were no signs of external trauma." Rey finished Rose's sentence.

"Exactly!" Rose reacted with so much eagerness with Rey's answer. "You see, the drill wound was ante mortem," as Rose pointed on the television screen, "so he was alive when his scalp go ripped off from his head. This means that blood should be spilling all over his head when we found him. But there was nothing, nothing on the outside at least."

"Our criminal took time in cleaning the body after he mutilated him." Rose continued.

"Premeditated." Rey could hear Poe whisper under his breath.

Rose nodded in affirmation. "But that's not the only weird thing about it." She gulped, almost in disgust.

Rey could see the distress in the small woman's eyes. Rose was used to the gruesome sight that came with her job. If anything else, she was always excited examining corpses. But for the first time since Rey's transfer six months ago, Rose was uncomfortable.

"He was harvested." The expert finally said, choking on her words.

The full attention of the detectives was finally on her. Finn leaned towards the table while Poe's eyes squinted in revulsion. Rey, on the other hand listened intently.

"His brain was removed from his body... that was his cause of death." Rose began again.

"He was also missing his tongue..."

Rey's stomach churned violently in utter discomfort at what she heard.

Only a sick human would do such a thing.

—

"Merry Christmas, Rey." Rose greeted nonchalantly as she recognized an old pair of black boots stop in front of her.

Rey smiled, reciprocating on the greeting although she knew Rose wasn't paying attention as she was too busy examining the dead body on the ground. 'Yeah, Merry-fucking-Christmas.' She told herself.

The sun hasn't even shown itself, yet the detectives were greeted with death for Christmas. The morning was freezing. Temperature dropped magnanimously for the past few days which made outdoor life a living hell. Rey shuddered as the wind bit her face. She huddled her coat and wished she brought her and Rose some hot drink.

"'Sup?" Rey crouched to where she was, her breath condensing as she talked.

Rose sighed, "Cindy Cole, 29, fell from the 32nd floor." She recited as she took a cotton bud and swiped it underneath the victims fingernails.

Rey squinted as she silently glanced at the building where the body originated. It was a high end condominium situated in the heart of the city. It would be an understatement to say that it was the home of the the rich and famous.

Rey reverted her eyes back to the body. Caucasian, blonde, wearing a now blood stained old rose night gown, her hair bundled with cylindrical rollers. Judging from the position of her body, she fell to the ground face first, arms broken and twisted away from her torso. Her legs on the other hand was more gruesome than the rest of her upper body combined. Her right fibula detached from its joint, exposing it while puncturing her skin.

What a horrible way to die, Rey thought as she wore her own blue gloves.

"Suicide?" She asked, basing the educated guess on the position of the body and surrounding circumstances.

"As of now, yes." Rose replied as she stood up to get her camera from the kit beside her.

"Anybody upstairs?" She asked Rose who was now taking photos.

Light flashed from the camera as Rose pressed the shutter button. She shrugged at Rey before shifting to a different angle to photograph. "Patrol." She groaned as she found it difficult to move because of the cold.

It was just the two of them now. The rest of the detectives of the 89th precinct were on leaves, spending the holiday with their families. Rose had somewhere else to go too, her sister Paige would be in town in the afternoon. But she had time to spare during the morning, and so here she is, exploring the dead woman on the ground. As for Rey, she had been alone all her life so having no one for Christmas was nothing. It's like any other day.

"I'll check upstairs." She cried to her colleague before hopping towards the stairs of the building, craving for indoor heat.

Rey started with the front desk, interviewing the concierge and management was more than cooperative with giving information. Says that the victim was always with different men.

"Rumors say she's high class..." The concierge whispered as she placed his hand on the side of her mouth.

"A sex worker?" Rey inquired.

Her question earned several fast nods from the woman behind the table. "How else could she afford such unit.. I mean, really?" The desk worker looked at Rey, expecting her to agree with her condescending tone.

Rey merely replied with a forced smirk. She's not here to judge. Whatever the victim's occupation, she's now dead. A little respect for the deceased would be great. The woman cleared her throat, frowning at the detective for not responding with her hot gossip.

"Was the victim with a client last night?" Rey continued.

The woman shrugged. "I wouldn't know. We had a Christmas party last night, and I just clocked in this morning. I could provide for the footages from last night..."

Rey nodded before the woman could finish, jotting down notes on her pad. "That would be really helpful. Thank you."

Rey called an officer who was outside, telling him to assist the front desk in obtaining the CCTV footages. Not long after, she found herself on the elevator heading to the 32nd floor. She was giving an access card by the concierge, saying that the elevator wouldn't operate without it.

'A high class prostitute committing suicide' Rey thought as she looked right through the numbers changing upon reaching different floors. It was a possibility. But suicide can be ruled out once she has seen more of her unit.

The elevator made a loud 'ding' sound, signaling that Rey reached her floor. She walked quietly towards the victim's unit: 3204, at the same time observing the wide hallways she stepped in. You could practically fit a large car in it. She sighed as she continued to keep her eyes on her surroundings. There were only four rooms on the entire floor. She can only imagine how large each unit was. Even the hallway was wider than her apartment kitchen.

Detective Kenobi began talking with the officers first on the scene. They pretty much finished the initial investigation so there was almost nothing to do. All they did was to report to her what they found.

"Residents of rooms 3201 and 3203 are out of town." One of the officers said.

"And this one?" Rey pointed at the room across the victim's place.

"Not yet. We thought we'll leave it to you." They said.

"Any sign of a possible homicide?" She peeked at the victim's door.

The officers merely shrugged. "No signs of struggle. Everything was kept into place, just a broken window."

Rey nodded, analyzing the situation and jotting down the information on her pad. Since patrol had begun their initial investigation, she thought of asking the neighbor across the room first. Dealing with possible witnesses was more difficult than investigating a crime scene.

Rey pressed the doorbell of unit, while looking at the large metallic numbers of 3202 on the side. The doors were automated, based on the electronic lock attached to it.

'An access card for the elevator and electronic locks.' She whispered to herself. If there was a killer, then he would have had access to those. But then again, the victim had clients entering in and out of her residence so she might know her killer. But there were no signs of struggle. She had now been leaning to a conclusion that the victim might have committed suicide.

Rey was too drowned in her thoughts that she didn't notice that nobody was answering the door. She pressed the door bell again, this time longer.

Still, nothing.

"Sir, this is the NYPD, we would like to ask you some questions." Now, she's trying a different approach. She shouted, while she banged the door with her fists.

She sighed, heavily, this time. Uncooperative witnesses are not her thing. If there was one detective who could bring out the best (and worst) answers from people, it was their Sergeant, Poe Dameron. The Latino cop could charm his way to almost anybody, which was a useful skill Rey admired.

Anyway, there was still no one answering the door. So Rey repeated everything she had done a few minutes before: pressing the door bell longer than she should, and banging the door with her curled up fist, feeling a slight irritation crawling up her skin.

She stopped when she heard a muffled shout from inside the room. 'Finally.' She rolled her eyes until her gaze landed on her untied shoe laces. Rey bent down, placing her notepad and pen on the floor to attend on her undid laces.

"What?!" The door of unit 3202 busted wide open, it's owner snarling in anger for the disturbance she caused.

Rey cringed, her body still bent down on the floor. She swore she felt the entire floor tremble at the man's voice. At her eye level, Rey could see his muscular legs, followed by the hem of a light blue boxer shorts. Her gaze slowly moved up towards the man that was literally towering over her, but she was greeted by something even the both of them did not expect.

Rey wanted to scream, but her voice box only did an inaudible squeak followed by her jaw slowly dropping down, her mouth gaping wide open. She should have stood up but she literally froze on her position, her muscles and her brain fully disoriented; she should have taken away her gaze away from it, but gravity was pulling her eyes towards it. It... it was big.

"The hell are you looking at, Kenobi?" The man said. He looked down to where Rey's eyes were transfixed, not realizing that he had a bulge underneath his trousers.

Surprised by the man knowing her identity, Rey cocked her head towards the man's face who was looking down over her head.

"Kylo?" She choked. Rey did not recognize his voice as it was hoarse and raw from sleep. Realizing the awkward situation they're in, Rey immediately scrambled to get up, not minding the unfinished tying of her shoe laces.

It was Kylo Ren.

It was Kylo Ren's dick. It was.. it was...

Rey's thoughts trailed off she tried to compose herself, acting like the police detective that she is. But she was clearly embarrassed, shaken, her face red as an overripe tomato.

"Calm down, it's just a penis." He crossed his arms and leaned at his open door to prevent it from closing, looking down at his own organ which refused to return to its flaccid state.

"It's a nocturnal penile tumescence. It's normal." He explained.

"A spontaneous erection of the penis during sleep or when waking up." Kylo continued.

He thought of a way to look unaffected with the embarrassing situation, his face, calm and collected just like in court, but on the inside, his heart was thumping hard on his chest as if it would fall out from his ribs. He wanted to draw Rey's attention away from his bodily organ by talking about it? _Great, talk about something else!_ He thought. But his mouth had been spitting words more than his mind could think. His word vomit was making everything worse for the both of them.

"All men without physiological erectile dysfunction experience experience nocturnal penile tumescence, usually three to five times during the night and is believed to contribute to penile —" Kylo wasn't stopping.

Rey grimaced and shook her head vigorously, trying to shake the information from reaching her ears. She knows what she saw, and Kylo speaking like a goddamn Wikipedia page made the situation more awkward than it already was. And as for Rey, Rey had enough of hearing about penises.

Without thinking, Rey lunged towards him, tiptoeing, to the point of almost jumping, so just she can cover his mouth and make him stop talking. "Shut up!" She hissed, leaning onto him, hand on his mouth; chests and noses almost touching.

Kylo did not know which was more surprising, the sudden bodily contact with Rey or her being too close to his face. Either way, his initial reaction was to take a step back, retracting his whole body away from her. It wasn't a good idea to say the least. The abrupt change in Kylo's stance made Rey lose her footing when she boots reached the ground. She slipped, and not in the most elegant way. Rey supported her weight using her hand that was on Kylo's face, pushing it hard for her to regain her balance. On his side, Kylo took a step back before his foot got tangled with his other foot. Both were trying to keep a state of total equilibrium which they failed to maintain. Finally, Kylo fell to the floor accidentally pulling Rey with him; while subconsciously wrapping his arms around the small female frame that came down with him, he landed on his back making a loud squawking sound as it hit the marbled floor. He groaned in pain at both the impact on his back and Rey's body thudding on his chest, all while Rey squealed like a distressed mouse.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" He roared angrily at her, his arms still wrapped around her waist and head for protection, at the same time his eyes roamed around her body checking Rey for any injuries.

Kylo sighed. He didn't know what was more irritating, the fact that she almost hit her head on the floor or the fact that he was feeling guilty lashing out on her like that. She was the first person that did not annoy him, and for some reason he did not want to push her away by being grumpy and all the time. He thought of her as a friend, his first friend.

"You were talking too much about penises!" Rey uttered defensively, cheeks still pressed on his chest.

Kylo rolled his eyes wanting to take back his thoughts on friendship. "You were the one staring!" He spat back.

"Of course I'll be staring. It's fucking ginormous, what do you expect?" She got up, wriggling herself free from his protective hug.

Rey gasped, her hazel eyes widening more than ever as soon as she realized what she had said. _Did she just confess that Kylo's junk was big and that she was checking it out?_

She had a Freudian slip. Fucking textbook freudian slip.

Then there was silence. A very awkward and torturous silence. Rey averted her eyes from Kylo, who was now blushing from ear to ear. She bit her lip, her mind thinking of an excuse or anything to cover her statement but her mind went blank.

"A..Are you hurt?" Kylo cleared his throat and changed the topic. It was for both their sakes. Both or for _her_ sake? Truth be told, this was not him. Since when did he ever care about anyone else's feelings?

Rey shook her head, calming down. Her hazel eyes grew larger and shone brightly as she was thankful to him for not humiliating her any further.

"Thank you." She whispered shyly, eyes staring at him like a lost puppy as she removed herself from him.

 _Stop looking at me like that._ Kylo wanted to tell her. It made his heart beat faster and his stomach flutter in nervousness.

"I.. uhh.." Rey finally began, "Can we start over?" She smiled brightly at him as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

 _Stop smiling like that._ He wanted to say but instead he nodded in affirmation at the officer.

"Your neighbor," she pointed at the room across his. "Do you know her?"

"No, I don't." He answered.

"...she jumped to her death a couple of hours ago. Did you hear or see anything unusual last night or this morning?"

"No. I... I didn't even know I had a neighbor." Kylo's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Typical Kylo. Rey thought as she play bit her thumb. She should have expected that he didn't know anything.

"So the neighbors don't know anything." She was now talking to herself. "So that leaves us with the CCTV footages..."

"Any sign of struggle?" Kylo asked. He was observing her, her concentration and dedication, it was remarkable. She was remarkable. Wait, has his feelings of platonic friendship developed into adoration?

"Not yet, I haven't really..." Rey said as her eyes followed Kylo who was now walking towards the crime scene.

"Wait!" She shouted in panic as he casually ducked to avoid the yellow police tapes plastered on the victim's door.

"Kylo, you're not allowed there!" She scrambled to get up and chased him.

Thankfully, he did stop even before his bare feet touch the carpeted floor and contaminate any possible evidence. He placed his fingers on his chin, observing the surroundings.

"So she jumped from the building?" He glanced to his side as Rey stood beside her.

"Apparently yes." She replied nonchalantly, her eyes moving from furniture to furniture to observe her surroundings.

"But if you're going to commit suicide..." Kylo started.

"Why is the glass window broken?" She looked at him, eyes glinting with her eureka moment.

Kylo grinned at her. "Do you want to find the killer?"

"Fuck yeah, I do." She grinned back, crossing her arms.

"But first please put a fucking shirt on."


	3. Chapter 3: Law and Disorder

"You drive like a turtle." Kylo hissed, crossing his arms in utter boredom inside the police vehicle Rey was driving.

Kylo insinuated that he help Rey find his neighbor's killer, well, because it would be enlightening experience, playing detective. But mostly, he had nothing to do and he was spending Christmas alone.

There weren't many cars on the street, seeing that it was a Christmas holiday. Most of the people are out of town and what remains were either working, just like Rey, or lonely, like Kylo.

"It's called driving safely, thank you very much." The officer hissed back. From the corner of her eyes she can see his face cower in impatience.

Unlike earlier, Kylo was fully covered now. He wore a dark blue sweater, topped by a black leather jacket and a cowl wrapped around his neck. It was cold outside, and Rey should have thought of bringing her own shoal to protect her face. Anyway, at least now there won't be any chance for her to see his body as both his upper and lower extremities was covered with clothing.

"What's the point of being in a police mobile if you're not going to take advantage of it." He cried as he pushed a button on the dashboard. Red and blue lights flickered on the roof of the vehicle, coupled with the loud sound of a siren. He wasn't really satisfied with the speed that Rey was going at. Too slow for a police car. They're not here to tour the city, they are here to catch a criminal.

"We have no need for it." Rey calmly answered as she pressed the button to turn the annoying lights and sound off.

"Yes, we do. Especially when you're going this slow." Kylo pushed the button again.

"No, we don't." Rey growled at him, her hand fixed on the button, blocking Kylo from further playing with it. If you come and think of it, he was just like a big kid.

"Fine." Kylo crossed his arms in defeat. His eyebrows cowering down while his thick lips protruded forward into a pout.

Rey moved her gaze towards Kylo's before returning it to the road. She couldn't help but be amazed at how this stone cold lawyer conjectured the facial expression he was showing her right now. People who knew of his reputation are so scared of him but to her, he looks like a spoiled child who acts out when he doesn't get what he wants.

He wasn't terrifying after all.

Rey sighed in defeat, like an adult giving in to the tantrums of a child. "Fine. Just until we reach the precinct, okay?"

There was a glint of happiness in his eyes, although Rey could see that Kylo was trying to hide it. His body relaxed as his hand reached for the button and pressed it delightfully, almost grinning at the excitement.

She snorted at his reaction, trying to hide a laugh. The sound was met by a short glare which disappeared when Rey arched one of her eyebrows. Kylo didn't want to start an argument thinking that she would take back the leeway she had giving him. So he stayed silent like an obedient child all the way to the 89th precinct.

The precinct was like a ghost town, especially the homicide division. There was almost no one inside except for some patrol officers and at least two other detectives. Rey didn't even bother to sit on her desk, immediately grabbing a box labeled 'evidence' and marched to the briefing room, Kylo following close behind her.

Kylo sat at one of the many empty chairs of the briefing room while Rey rummaged the box for a copy of the CCTV footages and played it on the large flat screen tv. She sat beside Kylo, remote control in her hand as she pressed the play button.

December 24, 00:00, the date stamp on the footage says.

Rey figured it was too early, knowing that the victim died on the wee hours of the twenty-fifth. So she fast forwarded the footage a day after. Rey only stopped when a figure appeared on the screen at 1:57, December 25, but it was just Kylo Ren entering his unit at almost 2 am in the morning.

She glanced at Kylo who was now busily reading two notebooks sprawled on the table which he obtained from the evidence box. No wonder he was grumpy and angry when she knocked on his door a while ago. Seeing that his presence in the footage was irrelevant, Rey fast forwarded some more.

At around 2:30, another person was seen on the victim's door. Based on what he wore, he was a pizza deliveryman, but he wasn't carrying anything, which made Rey suspicious of him. Rey watched as Cindy Cole opened the door and let the man in.

A customer of hers, perhaps? Rey thought. But she was high class, it would be unusual for her line of business to cater to a pizza delivery guy. Thirty minutes after, the man exited the door, distraught and angry, arguing with the victim before she slammed the door on his face. The man banged the wooden door several times before he finally left the condominium unit.

A violent argument can be proper motive for murder.

But there was more, at around 3:40 am, a man entered the room. No knocks, no doorbells whatsoever, but entered the door by keying in the electronic passcode.

"I know him." Kylo muttered under his breath, eyes now focused on the television screen.

Rey glanced at him before zeroing in back to the electronic device. The man didn't come out for another twenty minutes or so, but when he did, he was disgruntled, eyes looking for cameras. When he found one, he immediately covered his face and walked away towards the elevator.

"Martin Grey, biggest real estate developer in Queens. He's my firm's client." He said.

"Well, he's our prime suspect." She placed her hands on her hips.

"I know." He answered. "But you'll need a warrant." He continued.

"Fuck," Rey cussed. The courts are closed during the holiday, but judges are not really bound by the time they spend in their chambers. Even if they're off duty, and in extreme cases and those of utmost importance they can procure a warrant. But it would be harder because if she wants that warrant, she would have to go to their homes and personally ask for one. The problem is, Rey doesn't know a lot of judges and there's no one in the precinct who could help her.

"Then, we'll just go there, invite him for questioning —" She trailed off.

"Let me stop you right there." Kylo interrupted while raising his hand to shut Rey up.

"That police tactic may work on small minded criminals but not to these kinds of people. You don't hire the biggest firm in New York if you don't want your rights protected; just so the police can waltz in and do whatever they want."

"Do you think they don't know that they're not legally bound to answer any questions from the police? If you go there, show your badge, just one call to the First Order and we'll be telling you to back off. Not to mention slapping you with some administrative complaints. You can lose your job before you could even make an arrest."

"Are you already defending your hypothetical client?" Rey raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms.

"I'm not." He sighed. "But if you go there right now, without anything, that's what I would do." The seriousness in Kylo's voice was apparent now. A while ago he was just calmly explaining things, but this time he was being antagonistic, like the defense lawyer that he really is.

A slight irritation crept on Rey's skin as she stared at his stoic unmoving face. "Screw you." She muttered under her breath, shaking her head in disappointment.

Rey marched off the briefing room, heading towards her own desk looking for records of judges that might be in town. She started calling one after the other but there was nothing. Or, maybe she could just wait another day for the holiday to end... no, that would be a bad idea. Instead, she took out her phone and started calling Finn, but her call went straight to voice mail.

"Fuck," Rey cussed, biting her thumb and too preoccupied with her thoughts that she jolted in surprise when Kylo sat on the chair in front of her desk. She rolled her eyes, not minding him as he busily tapped his own.

"Let's go." He calmly said as he pressed the dial tone on the landline Rey was holding, his eyes telling her to stand up.

"Fuck off." She snarled and swatted Kylo's hand away from the telephone, only to be irritated again by his terrifying stare, which by now Rey was getting used to.

"I have your warrant." Kylo muttered playfully as he dangled his cellphone in front of her face. His voice low and seductive, as if enticing her with the thing that she needed the most under the circumstances.

"Where did you...?" Rey gasped in excitement; hands dropping the telephone handset to get a hold off the smartphone in his hands.

"Does it matter?" Kylo shrugged as he let Rey read the contents of his phone.

It was a warrant alright; signed by Associate Judge Leia Organa? _Leia Organa of the New York Court of Appeals?_ She is a fucking living legend.

"How..?" Rey gasped as she couldn't hide the surprise in her eyes. She gazed at Kylo who was displeased with her reaction, eyebrows arching waiting for her to print the soft copy in his phone.

Rey immediately dropped the subject, her lips snapped shut as her hands busily went to her computer to print the damn thing. It really doesn't matter how Kylo got it. The important thing is that he was able to procure one and that they'll be able to make the arrest.

—

Both of them sat quietly inside Rey's police car while they treaded the streets. She was going much faster now, to Kylo's delight. But he didn't voice anything out as he remained silent on his seat, arms crossed and eyes on the side streets.

"Thank you." Rey whispered as she pouted in humiliation and guilt at the fact that although she snapped at him, he ended up helping her anyway.

"It's just a warrant." Kylo answered, looking at her at the corner of his eye. "You'll have to make the arrest yourself. Conflict of interest."

"Yeah. I know." She beamed a smile. Kylo had been too helpful already and it would be bothersome if she asked for more.

"Sorry I snapped at you." She muttered.

"You always snap at me." Kylo sighed as he brushed his black hair with his fingers.

"No, I don't." Rey grimaced as she wondered if indeed that was the case.

"Yes, you do." He turned to her now, a small smile etching his lips. "Name one time that you didn't snap at me."

"Well..." Rey trailed off as she parked her car on the side of Martin Grey's house. "I'll think of one later." She grinned as she got out of her car and left Kylo sitting on the passenger seat.

Kylo watched intently as Rey knocked on the doors of the suspect's house. He would provide her back-up, just in case things go sour. He shouldn't though as it is an apparent conflict in his part. His firm's client about to be arrested while he was supposed to be duty bound to prevent it from happening. If Snoke finds out it would be troublesome in his part. But he couldn't just leave Rey alone. Kylo sighed. He'll just have to deal with Snoke after everything else is done. The most important thing right now is keeping Rey safe from trouble. Anyhow, things was going smoothly for Rey as he noticed her talking to a Hispanic caretaker. Not before long, the five feet seven officer was already sprinting towards her car.

"We have to get to the airport." She panted as she turned the keys in the ignition.

"Son of a bitch." Kylo muttered under his breath. "Where's he going? Macau? Africa?" Martin Grey was trying to flee the country; one that doesn't have any extradition treaties with the United States. A safe place to evade incarceration, to say the least.

"Morocco." Rey hissed as she drove. Sirens on, lights flashing on top of her car. She was going at such speed, urging Kylo to put a seat belt on.

"The caretaker was that cooperative?" Kylo asked as he put his seatbelt on.

Rey shrugged. "I threatened to call immigration if she doesn't talk."

Kylo grinned, eyes glinting with amazement at the woman beside her. "Threats. You have a darkness in you. I like that." His head cocking up and down with approval.

"Well, I don't. It's manipulative. But it gets the job done." She frowned and stepped on the gas pedal further increasing their speed.

They reached the airport, Rey parking her car along the departure area, showing her badge to any security which was trying to make her move her vehicle.

"So there's a flight to Morocco at 4. Chances are he's probably on the boarding area... at gate 10." Kylo reported as he checked his phone. "I can't come up with you there. If he sees me —"

"I get it." Rey interrupted before Kylo could even continue. Her eyes already searching the airport for Martin.

"I'll try to block the gates, but you have to catch him before he leaves."

"Okay." Rey responded. "I can handle this. I'll meet you at the precinct." She said before she ran towards the boarding gates.

"Rey!" Kylo said, grabbing her arm before she could run any further.

Rey stopped to look at him, eyes confused with the sudden familiarity. It was the first time Kylo called her by her first name.

"Just... be careful, okay?" He mumbled before he released her arms.

She nodded in affirmation before running off.

Rey was now on the second floor, approaching the boarding lounge to Morocco. She didn't even need to find Martin, he was sitting on one of the benches, a smug look plastered on his face; confident that he was about to escape.

"Martin Grey." Rey stood in front of him. One hand on her back for her handcuffs, readying to arrest him. "NYPD. You're —"

Rey was on the ground before she could even continue. The son of a bitch pushed her with all his might and made a run for it. Rey lunged for balance as she ran and followed him towards the exits.

"NYPD. Move!" She shouted as deflected and shoved away any passerby blocking her way.

Martin was fast but she was faster. Adrenaline pumped on her veins as she sprinted almost catching up to him until she was blocked by one of the airport carts that he managed to slide to her path. Rey cussed under her breath as she maneuvered to the side diverting her tracks away from the cart.

The suspect was making his way on the escalators now, shoving people away from his path. Rey momentarily slowed down, thinking that following him on the escalator steps would only slow her down. Instead, she leaped on the gap in between the escalators, letting gravity drag her feet as she slid down down towards the ground floor. She then grabbed the railings of the escalator to slow herself, allowing her shoes to provide the necessary traction for her to stop. As soon as Martin reached the bottom step, Rey jumped, throwing herself at him, tackling him down to the ground.

They both groaned in pain as their bodies made a loud thudding sound as it hit the ground. Martin tried to stand up, but Rey's arms was wrapped around him, dragging him down to the ground. Using her legs, she pinned his waist and rolled him, stomach now on the cold floor. She then grabbed his arm and twisted it towards his back while Martin screamed in pain, finally disabling him.

"Martin Grey. You're under arrest for the murder of Cindy Cole." Rey panted as she took her handcuffs from behind her back. She then read him his Miranda rights before tugging him to stand up and walk towards her police car.

—

Rey sighed as rested on one of the benches in front of their precinct, hot coffee on her hand. It was almost surreal that it only took a day to bring down Martin to justice. Well, it was because of Kylo, really. Without him and his connections, a warrant would at least have taken another day and Martin Grey would have been outside the jurisdiction of the United States Government.

Speaking of Kylo, the tall man disembarked from the yellow cab that stopped across the street. Rey smiled at him, waving her hand, signaling him to sit beside her.

"Give me some!" Rey lifted her hand happily and waited for Kylo to reciprocate.

"Give you what?" He frowned and stared at her open palms.

"A high five?" Rey pouted, hands still hanging on, waiting for him to slap his palm against hers. But Kylo just stared, hands unmoving at the gesture.

"It's not yet over." He told her, killing every reason for her celebration. "I presume that he won't be in detention for long. Not to mention —"

"Geez, you're so uptight." She crossed her arms in slight irritation. But Kylo was speaking the truth. Although they had Grey in custody, it was only a matter of time before he could bail himself out.

"I'm just being realistic." He answered as he took his buzzing phone from his pocket.

"See what I mean?" He glanced at Rey as he showed him his phone, Martin Grey's name flashing on the screen.

Rey glanced back and waited for his next move. Obviously, he would have to take that call. He did answer it, to Rey's utter disappointment.

"You have reached Kylo Ren's phone. He's currently out of the country. Kindly leave a message." He mechanically chanted like an answering machine as he glanced at Rey, a smug look plastered on his face, before he ended the call.

"Maybe he can last a day or two in detention."

Rey was snickering loudly now, "You're mean!" She stood up and lightly punched Kylo on the shoulder.

He too can't help but laugh at stupidity of what he did. It was the first time he didn't put his clients' interests first. Kylo didn't know why he did that either. He could come up with an excuse for what he did, but truthfully, he just didn't want Rey's efforts to be in naught. He saw her as she ran around the airport and tackle down a criminal with all her energy, and releasing Grey from detention would bereft all her efforts. And he didn't want that.

Rey froze in sight of the now laughing Kylo Ren. It was her first time seeing him like this. He was red all over, brushing his hair with his fingers as he tried to calm down. His laugh was too genuine for her not to notice. His thick lips arching upwards, showing his slightly crooked teeth. It was.. he was..

"Now, you can give me some." He snickered some more before standing up from his seat.

Rey snapped back to reality, brushing the thought of how (more) attractive Kylo was when he smiles and/or laughs. She grinned to herself as her hands reached out to smack Kylo's palm. But she missed as Kylo reached further up, extending his arm to the sky.

"Hey, no fair!" She frowned at the obvious length difference of their extended extremities. But Rey didn't give up. She jumped to reach his palm, still missing on her first try.

Kylo grinned, enjoying the sight of her jumping around and trying to reach him. His phone began to ring, and using his free hand, he answered the call while his other hand still extended upwards.

"Yes. We'll be there."

Rey could hear him talk as she finally managed to smack his palm. "Ha!" She shouted and panted hard at the trouble, grinning in victory.

"Good job." Kylo smiled at her as he rustled her hair, messing them up a bit and approving her triumphal work of giving him a high-five.

"Day's not over. Let's go." He cocked his head and walked towards her car, leaving Rey blushing like a tomato at his sudden touch.

—

"Uhh, why are we here?" Rey grimaced as she handed her keys to the valet parking attendant.

"Dinner with my parents." He replied casually as he made his way towards the restaurant entrance before Rey dragged his leather jacket as she halted him.

"What?" She whispered, eyes clearly uncomfortable at her surroundings. It was the most expensive restaurant in the city, and people literally fight just to get a table. Not to mention reservation can take months and months and seeing that it was Christmas, Rey was absolutely positive that they wouldn't be able to eat there.

"Wait!" Rey grabbed his arm, more forcefully this time. "Why am I meeting your parents?" She looked at him with worried eyes, trying to stop herself from having a full panic attack. Seriously, what does she have to do with his family affair?

"Because you got me into this mess." He said flatly, frustration obvious in his voice as if he didn't want to be there in the restaurant.

Mess? What mess is he talking about?

"But... I can't meet your parents, I look like shit!" Rey ran in front of him, pushing his chest with both hands trying to stop him from moving further. It was futile to say the least, as her boots skid through the flooring as Kylo pushed her back as he walked.

Kylo crossed his arms, swallowing his frustration as he examined the detective from head to foot. She had her hair on a messy bun, one that she improvised when he messed her hair earlier. She's not at her freshest state, knowing that they had been out in the streets all day. She had no make-up on, the paleness of her skin and the obvious exhaustion was apparent. Not to mention she wore a worn out coat and old boots that was not suitable in anyway in their current environment. But no matter how bare her face looked or how mundane her clothing was, it didn't hide the fact that she was pretty; a beautiful 'rey' of sunshine after the rain. He wanted to laugh at his sudden cheesiness. It is almost too poetic describing her.

"You're overthinking." Kylo mumbled as he slowly reached for her ponytail and slid it off her hair, letting her dark brown locks fall on her shoulders naturally. He then brushed away some strands that fell on her face, tucking it behind her ear. "You look..." He paused.

Rey felt the heat of his fingers as it grazed her ear. There he goes again, she thought. Touching her with no remorse whatsoever, eradicating the personal space between them. It's not like she felt violated or anything, it's just that every time he does, it makes her feel hot, like all the blood in her body comes rushing up on her face. Then she feels giddy afterwards, like her own stomach is tickling her from the inside. The detective looked up, eyes meeting Kylo's who was staring too. His mesmerizing dark eyes putting her in a state of trance, one that she thought she might never wake up from.

But she did wake up from it after Kylo lightly flicked her forehead telling her that she looked 'acceptable' for the occasion. Rey took her gaze away from him, cowering down in embarrassment but she was a bit dismayed that he only described her as 'acceptable'. Was she expecting something else? She wasn't sure. But she brushed the thoughts away, for the second time today. More worried about meeting his folks. Her heart had been pounding faster now as they entered a private room. She wondered if his parents were like him, serious and terrifying. She peeked behind Kylo's large frame and saw Judge Organa sitting silently, hands on her chin.

Why was Judge Leia Organa there?

There was a glint of happiness in the old woman's eyes when she saw the man towering over Rey. Kylo immediately walked towards the her, helping her get out of her chair before he planted a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Hi, mom." He said.

Rey froze, eyes bawling out at the term of endearment that came out of Kylo's mouth. "Mom?" She whispered to herself at the sudden revelation. Leia Organa, the feminist icon, and the first female judge appointed to the New York Court of Appeals is Kylo Ren's mother?

"Where's dad?" Kylo muttered, his tone not really expecting his father to appear before them. But he was there, as he recognized the low snort/growl his father made as he re-entered the room.

For a second Rey thought her eyes were going to fall from their sockets as it grew larger than ever before. Kylo's father is the NYPD's most decorated commissioner (now retired), Han Solo. Rey watched as he strode towards the table, scruffy looking, a brown leather jacket on top of his cream long sleeves. He grinned at his son, which he met with a forced smile.

"This is Detective Rey Kenobi of the 89th precinct of the NYPD." Kylo placed his hands on her shoulders and practically dragged her toward his parents.

Still, Rey was unmoving, overwhelmed with the the power couple in front of her. Her face looked like life had been sucked out of her, pale and blanch. She looked at Han and Leia then to Kylo, figuring out how she missed the uncanny resemblance he had with his parents. It must be the hair, she thought. Still, everything about him was unbelievable. She only reacted when Leia smiled at her. She had this motherly charm that made Rey somewhat comfortable.

As soon as they sat down, the waiter dashed gracefully towards their table handing each of them a menu. Rey glanced uncomfortably at Kylo and gulped as her eyes landed on the prices beside the food, names which she cannot even understand. The dishes was way beyond her pay grade and it made her fidget on her seat. She raised the menu to cover her face as she leaned towards Kylo.

"Kylo." She whispered in panic to Kylo who was reading silently his own menu.

"Mmm?" Kylo made a vocalized pause as he tilted his head towards Rey's direction to hear her better.

"It's so expensive here." Rey uttered again, minus the expletive she wanted to add in her sentence.

"So?" He whispered back as raised his eyebrows not understanding her concern. The prices are normal for him. But soon, he changed his attitude when he noticed Rey was genuinely distressed with the whole situation, her eyes short of filling up with tears. She's probably not used to such lifestyle and it was stressing her out.

"It's our treat." He muttered softly as he brought his menu up to cover his face. "Just order what you want." He assured her.

From the other side of the table, Leia and Han stared at the younglings before eventually glancing at each other. Kylo and Rey looked like idiotic children covering their faces with menus while talking to each other. A conversation which their older counterparts can hear anyway, but pretended not to notice.

"What did you order?" Rey quietly nudged Kylo. The menu was in French and Rey can't read in fucking French. Kylo made a slow loud exhale and lowered down the folded piece of paper in his hands. Rey had been pestering him that he could not properly choose his entree.

Irritation was getting up on Kylo's head, and his parents, especially Leia, looked worriedly at poor girl whose going to feel the full wrath of their son's fiery temperament. Leia was about to save Rey from him but immediately snapped her lips shut as her son, tranquil as the god damn ocean in a summer afternoon, started explaining the contents of the menu to the woman beside him.

Judge Organa thought that nothing ever surprises her anymore, but this, her son, without the slightest hint of impatience was breaking down the French menu piece by piece so that Rey could understand each course meal. It was so shocking that her hand jolted to reach her husband's arm, who had his mouth gaping wide open with the same level of surprise as she had.

"What the fuck is happening?" Han Solo placed his menu to his face as he inaudibly spoke to his wife at the unusual behavior of their son.

Leia shrugged, after lip reading her husband's comment. "I have no fucking idea." She replied with the same silent talk.

The older couple could see Rey stick her tongue out as Kylo mentioned 'anchovies', her reaction earning a slight grin from their son. Not only that he was calm, but their self-centered, gothic, unemotional son was smiling? Was he possessed or something? It was almost a miracle.

Finally, Rey decided to order some protein, a steak, which on the menu was sophisticatedly called something else. Kylo agreed with her choice, ordering the same dish as her and waited for their server to finish jotting down their choices.

"So..." Han reclined on his seat as he watched the waiter leave. "Are you two like a thing or something?" He aimed his middle and and pointing finger at the two of them and clasped them together, eagerly waiting for an answer for his son's unusual behavior.

"No!" Rey and Kylo roared in unison, in protest at what the old man was implying.

"He's/ She's annoying." They continued, saying the same sentence at the same time, like they can read each others minds. Rey and Kylo glared at each other, both eyes widening threateningly not to copy each other's sentences.

"I just know her from work." Kylo hissed in exasperation while describing his relationship with the detective.

"We were working on a case together." She expounded further.

"Martin Grey?" Judge Organa figured as she was the one who issued the warrant.

"That land hoarder from Queens?" Han interrupted.

Rey nodded and told them everything about the Cole murder case, of course leaving out the part that she saw their son's erect penis and shredded abs. "If it wasn't for Kylo and your warrant, Grey would have fled the country." She smiled, thanking Leia.

Leia let out a crude laugh. "Oh, honey, we should be thanking you."

Rey cocked her head to the side, eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"You see our son, is very elusive of family gatherings." Judge Organa continued. "Had to blackmail him with a warrant just so he would see us for Christmas dinner..." she trailed off, a hint of sadness in her eyes.

A small 'oh' sound escaped her lips. Rey paused to think, so that's what Kylo meant when he said that he was in a 'mess'. Did the warrant force him to talk to his parents?

She did not know their history as a family, and she really didn't want to pry. But she couldn't help but feel a bit sad for the Solo family. All the riches, fame and intelligence in the world but they are not in speaking terms. But even with such a broken relationship, Rey envied Kylo. He was blessed enough to have his parents beside him, a feeling Rey will never know.

Rey let out a large grin as she tried to dispel the unhappy feeling inside her chest and the sullen atmosphere that had been surrounding their dinner table. "Next time, I'll just arrest him and drag him to your next family gathering." She said proudly as she watched their waiter serve their food on the table, earning a light laugh from the reputable judge, a small snort from the now retired NYPD commissioner and a scoff from their son.

"I'll sue you for kidnapping if ever that happens." Kylo was now part of the affair, as he sliced through his steak.

"Bring him in handcuffs and I'll recommend your promotion." Han laughed, amazed at the spunk of the female detective.

"Now, now. No need for violence. But if he ever does sue you, I'll acquit you." Leia chuckled with Han.

Rey didn't expect her joke to be effective, but she laughed it off anyway, seeing that the tension has disappeared.

"A detective, huh?" Han grinned in amazement at Rey as he started eating. "How long you'd been one, kid?" The old man's interest at Rey grew.

"Six months, commissioner." Rey answered politely as she watched Kylo take her untouched steak and exchange it with his now beautifully cut meat. Rey smiled happily and stared at the most sumptuous meal she'll ever have in her entire life. She muttered a small thanks at Kylo's courteousness in slicing her food for her, before digging in.

"Just Han." He said, growling at the formality. "Been retired for a long time now."

Rey blushed at the sudden familiarity. Technically, Han's still the highest person in the NYPD she has ever talked to. "Six months, Ha..n." Rey repeated, the words rolling out her mouth didn't sound right.

Han replied with a smile of approval. "So, you're a rookie. Which division?"

"Homicide." She answered.

"A six month old homicide detective? You must be good." Han grinned and looked at his wife, their eyes looked like they were having their own secret conversation.

"Not what you expected though?" The old man asked her. "Nothing out of the ordinary, just dead bodies and lots and lots of paper work."

Rey pouted and nodded her head in affirmation in hearing Han Solo's own experience.

"There's this one case, though..." Rey trailed off, all eyes on her waiting for her to continue.

"Our forensic expert calls it Frankenstein. The victim was mutilated, brains and tongue harvested, then his body was sewn back together." She mumbled.

Rey gulped as she saw Han and Leia put down their utensils, uneasiness visible in their eyes. Rey apologized for the goriness of the topic, seeing they had all been eating but Han dismissed it, telling her it wasn't the case.

"The Tailor is back?" Rey could hear Leia mumble to her husband.

"The Tailor?" Rey repeated.

Han sighed, anger and disgust creeping in on his face. "That goddamn serial killer is out again." He snarled.

"I was a newbie Commissioner when he first started killing. All his victims resemble his main victim. The hair, race, facial features, or anything, as long as it looked like his main prey. All other victims are just for parts. Once he collected all the parts he needed, he would hunt his main victim, remove his own body parts and replace them with the other victims' parts. He was a sick and smart motherfucker. Didn't leave any traces, whatsoever. Bodies always clean; the only clue we had then was the pattern of his needlework on his victim's bodies. By the time he disappeared, at least six people were dead, one of them was the main victim." Han sighed.

Rey stayed silent, biting her lip. So Frankenstein's murderer is a serial killer? Rey cocked her head up, wanting to ask more information. But Leia was shaking her head, disgruntled at the conversation, changing the topic to something more delightsome. So Rey dropped the idea and went with Leia's change of pace.

Soon, everybody was giddy and happy on the table. After several glasses of wine, even Kylo was starting to talk to his parents. But the attention had never left the female detective in their midst. Rey was very much animated now, face red on her third glass of red wine. She had been gasping and gaping at Han's cop stories, while Leia and Kylo watched in awe.

"Tell me more!" She reacted happily, nudging Kylo to refill her glass, which the tall man declined. She was too close to being drunk that he wanted to spare her the trouble. But she was able to score another glass, stealing Kylo's filled one, to his disappointment.

Han was enjoying himself too, he was drinking to his heart's content, a feat which Leia seldomly allows but did because of the Christmas holiday. While the police officers were rowdy at having the time of their lives, the lawyers were having their own casual conversation, prim and proper and careful at the amount of alcohol they are both consuming.

"Ben, aren't you going to be in trouble with Snoke for what you did?" Leia asked as she took a sip of her drink. "Martin Grey is one of your biggest clients."

"I've thought about it." He replied. "But you know her now, so it wouldn't be a surprise if she directly asked you for a warrant." He glanced at Rey who was just slammed her palms on the table, laughing uncontrollably.

"Is that why you brought her here?" Leia scoffed at the decisiveness of his son. One, he knew he got from her.

"Yes and that she's probably famished. You don't take down a man twice your size without getting hungry." He said as he drank his wine.

A small smile crept on his mother's lips. Since when did his son care about others?

He knew her son all too well. The kid who always puts his career first. Leia remembered one time when Ben was in Harvard Law, he mentioned that he will finish what Darth Vader started, and from that point, Leia already knew that there was no stopping him. The thirst to be the greatest, even at the expense of others, that's what he wanted to be. The guilty have found refuge in Darth Vader and that's what Kylo dreamt of more than ever.

Ben was like his grandfather, Anakin Skywalker or known in the legal world as Darth Vader. He was a notorious defense lawyer, hated by many for the controversial cases he managed to win. Although Leia didn't want her son to follow the path of her father, he was too stubborn to listen, insisting that he work for that blood sucking Snoke, creating a rift in the family. He took it to another level when he his name into Kylo Ren to avoid any association to his mom and dad who were forth-bringers of justice. Now, they barely see him, and he acts like they're not even a family. He had too much of his grandfather in him, Han used to say.

"Besides, it would be easy for me to decline taking the case seeing that it was my mother who procured the warrant." Ben continued.

"Since when do you decline to defend your clients?" Leia wondered.

But Kylo did not answer and shrugged at the question of his mother.

The rationale behind Ben's sudden disinterest in being the best unconscionable defense attorney still evaded his mother. The girl, maybe? Leia looked at Rey. Even his son hasn't noticed it. But he was nicer to her than anyone else in the world combined.

"Ben, Leia! Come listen to this!" Han laughed loudly almost in a slur. Her husband was drunk now, and the concern drew Leia away from the thoughts of his son's relationship with the female detective.

"Ben?" Rey shot her face up, ears red, her head fuzzy from the red alcoholic beverage. "Who's Ben?" She shouted in confusion, inhibitions now leaving her body.

"My son!" Han Solo smacked his own chest proudly.

"Oh! Kylo?" Rey squinted in confusion. "Ben Ren. Hahaha." She laughed, gasping for air at the rhyme his name had.

"Okay. Enough, you two." Kylo snarled at the police officers, making them frown at him for killing the fun.

"Booo." Rey stuck her tongue out in annoyance, which he met with a glare.

"Stop it, Rey. You're drunk." He hissed.

"You too, dad." Kylo commanded as he took the wine glass away from his old man.

But there was no stopping them, both struggling to reach the wine glasses Kylo managed to take away from them.

"Mom!" Kylo finally pleaded with his mother, who was snickering at his desperation to prevent the drunk and disorderly reach for alcohol.

"Han!" Leia commanded. Her husband froze at her tone. He sat quietly in his seat like an obedient child while Kylo took Rey by the underarm to stand her up.

"I'll take care of your father, son. Take her home." Leia stood up, assisting Han Solo by the arm.

"Get home safely, okay?" Leia muttered.

"I will. You too." Kylo whispered as his parents, with the help of several waiters and their personal driver assisted Han towards their car.

"Mom..." Kylo called Leia, fidgeting in place as the old woman looked back.

"M... Merry Christmas." He said shyly, eyes averting her mother's.

"I love you too, son." Leia responded with a sweet smile.

—

Kylo sighed for the hundredth time as he stared at Rey who busily clutched his arm for balance. She kept spewing out phrases he couldn't understand, most of them included his name, calling him either Ben or Kylo, or Ben Ren, but other than that she was slurring. He waited patiently for the valet attendant to fetch their vehicle, arms crossed and standing tall, providing a sturdy support for his drunk companion. Soon enough, Rey stopped moving altogether, her head buried on his chest. For a while, he didn't move at her sudden closeness, thinking that she was just resting but soon realized that she was slipping to the ground as her body ran out of energy. He caught her by the arms and properly rested her head on his chest. His eyes rolling at the troublesome encounter at the woman who couldn't handle her alcohol.

Finally, Rey's police car parked right in front of them and he had the task to carry her towards the passenger seat. Kylo placed his hand on her head as he carefully tucked her in before lightly closing the door. She moved at the sound of the door closing, but ended up resting her head on the windows. Kylo gave a tip to the attendant before entering the vehicle and closed his door.

The sound was too loud, although he thought he closed it as lightly as he could. Rey jolted, now wide awake. Her eyes wondering where she was, until they landed on Kylo's familiar frame.

"Ben Ren!" She shouted happily as she smacked Kylo's chest. He grunted at the pain, wanting to snap at her, but didn't go through the trouble seeing she wasn't really in control.

"What's your home address?" He said as he rubbed his chest.

"Home?" Rey slurred. "I have no home." She reclined back to her chair, frowning at the realization. It was a simple question, but she misunderstood it, seeing that her brain was filled with booze.

For a while he was confused. "Where do you live?" He rephrased his question as he drove.

"Me? I live there." She pointed on the sidewalk, laughing hard at herself. "Bad neighborhood. You don't want to go there." She slurred further.

"You live on the street?" He was not following her. Kylo rolled his eyes. He hit the breaks and parked at the side street.

There was no point in talking to a drunk person. If he wanted information, then he had to find one himself. He started with her car's dashboard, looking for anything, an ID, car registration, insurance paper that has a list of her address. He then moved her leg so that he can open the glove compartment and search for her wallet, but nothing.

He looked at her and sighed. If ever she's carrying a wallet it would be inside her coat or at the back pocket of her jeans. But he didn't want to touch her, especially now that she's drunk. He didn't want Rey to get the wrong idea. So he asked where her wallet was, but she shrugged and pointed at the insides of her coat. "Get it then." He roared, almost losing his patience.

But Rey did not move, eyes staring at the sidewalk. Kylo muttered in annoyance as his hands began to search for her damn wallet. He started with the pocket she pointed to, but it wasn't there. He scratched his head and decided to search further. It wasn't at any of her coat pockets so he went on to look on her sweater.

"I used to live on the streets." She said gloomily, as she stared at the street, the drunk her not minding Kylo frisking her sweater.

Kylo paused, retracting his hands away from her and sitting back on his chair. He did not know how to react at the sudden information, so he froze in his seat but he listened.

"In Queens." She continued. "Then in an orphanage in Brooklyn." Then she started sniffing. "Everyone else was getting families. Everyone except me. Sometimes I wonder if there was something wrong with me." She croaked, finger underneath her nostrils to prevent snot from coming out.

"Dinner with your family." She changed the topic. Her incoherentness now unparalleled. "It was fun. Like I finally had my own..."

"Rey.." Kylo whispered, hands wanting to touch her face for comfort.

"It's fucking cold in here." She let out a forced laugh changing the topic again. She faced Kylo, eyes glimmering with water that started filling her eyes, convincing herself that it was the weather that caused her to cry.

This time, Kylo did not stop himself, he stretched his hand, gently cupping it on her face as he wiped a tear that struggled to fall from her eye. Kylo wanted to do more, to say more, just to alleviate the sadness in her eyes. There was something in him that didn't want to see her that way.

Rey winced at the sudden warmth, but her head leaned over to his hand for more. He was warm, comforting, gentle and somewhat protective. And there it goes again, the hot feeling of his touch. Rey thought. She waited for the tickling sensation in her stomach, which she was now having.

Wait, this one was too abrupt. It wasn't that giddy feeling she expected. It was more violent, like all the food and drink she had eaten wanted to get out.

"Ben..." She whispered as she looked at him in horror.

"What is it?" He smiled, eyes still gentle, telling her that everything's going to be fine.

"...I think I'm going to puke." She covered her mouth.

"Well, Shit."

—

Kylo held his breath in disgust as Rey littered the sidewalk with a digested combination of reddish-brown liquid.

Before that, Kylo was fast enough to remove her coat and open her side of the door just so she can vomit without any obstacle. Now, he was holding her hair up, while his other hand gently stroked her back for comfort. But he made sure that he was at least a foot away from her, so that her mess won't touch any part of his body.

It had been at least a minute and she wasn't done yet. He cringed as she sounded like a sick crow cawing endlessly. Thankfully, her vomiting did help Kylo find her wallet which was sticking out of her jean's back pocket. He gently took it, like a thief before rubbing her back again.

Finally, Rey stopped and Kylo handed her a bottle of water he found on her cup holder. His instructions to her was clear as day, wash your face and don't gargle the liquid. He didn't know how long the bottle was sitting there and it might caused the both of them further problems. Rey did as she was told. She immediately washed her face in it, before she crashed back to the passenger seat, passing out because of lack of energy.

Kylo could only sigh, wondering if his mother was having the same problems with drunk Han. Anyway, the girl beside her was now sleeping soundly and quietly, water still on her face. He wiped it off with his hand while she moaned irritatedly at his touch.

He snorted at her reaction as he pulled the seatbelt onto her body and latched it on her side. He then took her wallet to find an identification card so that he can finally send her home and get the rest that she deserves.

Rey wasn't lying when she told him that she lived in a bad neighborhood. He hasn't been in this part of New York, and he was scared for her knowing that she lives in this shit hole. But driving a bit more, Kylo was a bit relieved as they passed through the worst part of town.

Her apartment was small, no elevators, just steps, and he had to bridal carry her all the way to the fourth floor. He grunted at that fact, not because was physically unfit to climb the steps at the same time carry an unconscious woman, but at inequality of the privilege he was given compared to what Rey had.

Soon enough, he had entered her unit using the keys that was inside her wallet. Her apartment unit was the worse thing he had seen in years. It was small, probably a fourth of his own condominium and a fire hazard, seeing all the old wooden planks on the floor and the ceiling.

He placed her down gently on her bed, probably it was her bed, as it was just two foams stacked together. He proceeded immediately to remove her shoes and gently tucked her in on the sheets.

He didn't want to leave yet, his curiosity about the detective's life was at its fullest now that he's inside her house. Kylo tried to roam around, but there wasn't really much space for him to move to. Seriously, with a detective's salary, she can afford a place bigger than this. But the question in his mind drifted away as he wandered around. He could see her desk beside the window, stacks of paper and a desktop computer neatly placed on top of it. Perpendicular to the table hung a calendar which caught Kylo's eye.

Every 25th of the month was encircled with a red bold pen. Beside it was a note, 'Rent for Brooklyn's Shelter for Children.'

Her orphanage? He thought.

Immediately Kylo took out his phone and googled the shelter. An article immediately popped up, saying that the the orphanage was in danger of closing after the state withdrew its support. Also, the land owner was slapping them with skyrocketing rents, to force it to close so that the land can be sold to some mall developer.

Kylo silently glanced at the sleeping detective. It was easy to figure out where she spends most of her salary — at paying her old orphanage's rent. Seriously, this pure hearted 'rey' of sunshine is too much for him.

Soon, Kylo was already calling someone else. "Alice." He said as the person from the other line picked up.

"Prepare me a contract of sale. I need it on my desk tomorrow morning." He ordered his associate.

"What are you buying, sir?" Alice asked.

"Brooklyn's Shelter for Kids."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Monster

"Uhm, Rey?" Detective Finn Windu whispered at the detective seated in front of him.

"Hmm?" She replied, not bothering to look at him. She was busy enough not to mind her surroundings, working on the paper work for Martin Grey. It has already been two days since his arrest and she needed to finish the paper work stat otherwise, the DA's office would come pestering them again, a sight which she never wants to happen.

"Why is Han Solo in our captain's office?" Finn hissed as he could not contain the excitement in his eyes.

Han Solo? Rey cocked her head up in surprise at what her colleague had said. Truthfully, she did not expect to see him, unless of course, Kylo drags her again into one of his family gatherings but it had already been two days since she last saw Kylo. And ever since she woke up the next morning smelling like vomit and her head pounding like hell, she hasn't heard from him. It wasn't surprising to say the least, their relationship hasn't really blossomed into something other than friendship. Maybe not even friendship. Come to think of it, if he was a friend, she should have gotten his cellphone number or his personal email address, but nope. Their meetings were purely coincidental, so is it safe to say that they are coincidental acquaintances? Is there even such a thing? But he did take her home when she blacked out that night. Friends do that, so maybe they are friends. Rey grunted to herself. Why does their relationship with each other matter to her? It's not like she wants to see him again, or something. Maybe just a little, she confessed to herself. Just so she could thank him for taking her home.

"Psst, Rey!" Finn called out, distracting her from further thinking of the handsome lawyer. Handsome? Since when did she think that Kylo was handsome? Rey shook her head, finally letting go of the thought to look at detective Windu, who was now standing up, his eyes commanding her to follow him towards the captain's office.

Rey followed obediently, wondering why she was called in the room. When she approached, sergeant Dameron, Rose and Finn were already inside, alongside with Han Solo and their captain, Amilyn Holdo.

"The Tailor, the most notorious serial killer in New York is back on the streets." Han started his monologue. The retired commissioner looked dashingly handsome despite his old scruffy face. He had been wearing a black suit, which has been meticulously ironed out to the hem. He stood tall and proud, and just by standing there he commanded total obedience and respect of everyone around him, one which was totally contradictory when Rey met him at dinner. Seeing him like this, Rey could not help but think that Han was just like his son, Kylo Ren. Or is it the other way around? Yep, definitely the other way around. Ben Organa-Solo definitely got his inclination of being an authority from his father. Rey mentally sighed. She should seriously stop thinking of Kylo Ren.

Truthfully, the crowd could not decipher which was more surprising, the fact that there was a serial killer or the fact that the most respectable commissioner that the NYPD has ever had was now inside their precinct, or both. A good look around and Rey could see that it was probably the both. She remembered how she felt when Han started marching towards their dinner table. It left her frozen in awe, a reaction which was being repeated by her colleagues, making her realize that she probably looked stupid the first time she saw him. While others were busy gaping their mouths in awe, Rey managed to smile meekly at Han, who replied with a soft grin.

Beside the commissioner stood their captain, Amilyn Holdo, her face serious but probably close to frowning, as she gazed upon the younger generation of homicide detectives who looked starstruck at the commissioner. But she let it slide, seeing the seriousness of the situation at hand.

"The reason why you four are here is because Commissioner Ackbar has created a taskforce, solely for the purpose of catching the Tailor. The importance of the task at hand requires utmost skill, dedication and experience in the field. And there's no one with more experience and expertise in catching serial killers than retired Commissioner Solo. He would be the head of the taskforce, and I, recommended you four to be part of it." Captain Holdo said.

It was probably the loudest muffled squeak that Rey heard as she glanced at Finn Windu, who was restless on his seat. He was Han Solo's biggest fan, and it wouldn't be a surprise if he wanted to join the taskforce so badly. Experience wise, Finn wasn't a bad candidate. But if there was a better candidate, it would be their sergeant, Poe Dameron, who was now hiding a grin under his handsome face. Poe did solve what seemed to be an unsolvable case three years ago. And Rose, Rose was the best in forensics. The three of them would be perfect for the taskforce, but Rey could not help but wonder why she was part of it. She is practically a rookie.

"So I heard you four are the best and the brightest in homicide." Han scoffed, crossing his arms as he observed the newest members of his taskforce.

"He was my biggest failure as commissioner of the force. So, I need you to catch him." Han continued, his voice almost pleading the young detectives. Han Solo didn't need to personally visit every precinct in the New York, but he was there nonetheless, briefing every police officer of the serial killer that he failed to catch when he was still in the NYPD.

Of course, his personal appeal was met by enthusiasm by the 89th precinct's detectives. Everyone, including Rey was more than eager to catch the Tailor, the problem is, in Han Solo's brief, there was really no clue as to his identity.

The four of them were given files, profiles of his past victims ten years ago. A decade earlier, the Tailor was into brown haired, light skinned and hazel eyed victims. The height was around five foot ten or eleven, but not exceeding six feet. There was nothing identical with regard to the past victim's occupation or profession, so it all boils down to their facial and bodily features.

Today, the Tailor already changed his victims' profile: black hair, light skinned, black eyes, and height more than six feet. It is safe to say that the NYPD is currently back to zero when it comes to the new victims of the killer.

"There are at least 8 million people here in New York, and that new profile would match at least, I don't know… 4 million or more?" Sergeant Poe Dameron barked in frustration as he took a look in Frankenstein's file.

"Even if we narrow down the possible victims through facial recognition, it would be impossible to man every single one of them." Rose continued Poe's line of thought. "Not to mention, facial recognition wouldn't be practical unless there's another victim to match with the first."

"If we do it that way, we'll lose more lives trying to figure out who his victims are." Finn mumbled, his fingers on his chin.

While everyone else was engaged in an intellectual discussion, Rey focused on the old files given to them by Han. She held several old photos in one hand, while at the same time, looking at the photo of Frankenstein's crime scene. "Have you tried talking to the people whom the victims interacted before they died?" Rey glanced at Han.

"Tried that a long time ago, kid. But there was no similarity." Han replied with a more fatherly tone to the female detective.

"But now there might be." Rey said as she took a photo from Frankenstein's file and another random photo from Han's old files. "Look at this, Han…" She said as she places the pictures side by side. "In the old photos, the victims' rooms are in disarray, there has been a struggle, to say the least. But here in Frankenstein's crime scene, there is nothing. No signs of break in, no struggle that means the victim knew his killer. He trusted him enough to let him inside his house."

"Interesting. Go on, kid." Han mumbled, while everyone else paid attention.

"When the tailor started killing ten years ago, he was maybe at his prime. He had the strength to deal with grown men, to beat them up, in case they started to struggle just like in the old files." Rey continued.

"But now, there is a change of pace." Poe muttered, as he continued Rey's train of thought which earned an affirmative nod from the female detective. "The tailor is probably older now, weaker than he used to be. So he needed to earn his victim's trust!"

"I have the list of persons Frankenstein last talked to!" Finn interrupted, eyes blazing with enthusiasm.

"What did I say, Solo, they are the best and the brightest." Captain Holdo grinned at the new found information.

"Maybe I should just tell Ackbar to shut the whole taskforce down. These four will do for me." Han replied. "Saturday, the four of you, at my house." He ordered his new team before he told them to exit the captain's office so that he could talk to their captain alone.

—

"Good job, kid." Han grinned at Rey. She had been waiting for him outside the precinct, wanting to thank him for letting her join the taskforce. But Han merely replied with a grunt, saying that she was a good detective and it was Captain Holdo who recommended her.

"You know, you remind me of myself when I was younger." Han told her as they walked together towards his car. "That spunk and drive, oh I miss those days. Holdo wasn't wrong about you." He chuckled.

"Thank you, Han." Rey replied with a smile. Maybe she was thinking too little of herself. It was good to know that there were people who appreciate her efforts in law enforcement.

"By the way, how's Ben?" Han began to change the topic. His eyes began to search the female detective for clues of attachment. They were practically lying when they said that they were just workmates. He could see it in his son's eyes that he had affection for this woman beside him, and Han wondered if Rey felt the same.

"Kylo?" Rey forced a smile. "I haven't seen him, really."

Han grunted. "That little piece of shit. Bringing you to meet us, then leaving you out to dry. He didn't even send you a text?"

"It... it's not his fault." Rey tried to calm the old man down. "We, we don't know each other's cellphone numbers so that's that."

"You two are dating and you don't even know his number?" Han rolled his eyes and growled louder than usual. "Kids these days."

"For the record, we are not dating." Rey let out a frustrated sigh.

"But you like my son?" Han squinted inquisitively.

"What? No… I… I…" She stuttered, blood slowly rushing up her cheeks. She liked Kylo alright. He liked his drive, his stoic serious face when he's thinking. Not to mention his intelligence with the law, she adored him but not like a lover, more like how a colleague admires another colleague, right?

"Whatever, kid. Just give me your phone." Han ordered, palm wide open while he waited for Rey to take her phone from her pocket.

"You better text him, he probably misses you." He said as he messed up Rey's hair and returned her phone.

Seriously, what's up with messing up hairs? Rey could only sigh as she watched Han Solo enter his car.

Like father like son.

—

Kylo Ren sighed, he couldn't believe his thoughts, but he misses a certain female detective, especially now that shit's about to go down. He sat in his seat, quietly, while he waited for the First Order's managing partner finish his morning meeting. Everyone in the firm was restless, specifically because the Martin Grey situation. Although he enjoyed the sight of Hux running around in sheer terror and panic, he could not help but think that the problem was going to bite him back in the ass. He knew what he needed to do, the problem was whether or not he had the strength to do it – it's not an everyday scenario that you try to fight back against your own mentor, but if it comes down to that, it was a risk Kylo was willing to take.

Soon enough, his mentor and the firms' managing partner walked towards his own office, slowly gliding along the carpeted floors towards his table. Snoke was an old man, his body already showing several signs of aging. His head was somewhat disfigured by an unknown degenerative disease, while the skin on his face remain sunken showing his sharp cheek bones protruding violently below his eyes. He was wearing gold slippers, his usual ensemble, coupled by a matching gold robe, which by now Kylo thinks is just an expensive bathrobe. Anyway, Kylo remained stoic and unmoving, although Snoke had been more or less transparent at his disappointment with his young apprentice. Finally, after several seconds of brooding and snarling, the head of the First Order began to take his seat, slamming a piece of paper on his desk with his old wrinkly hands.

"Detective Rey Kenobi of the 89th precinct." His mentor started. Kylo didn't move an inch, his face straight towards his boss, but from his peripheral vision, he could see Rey's 2x2 photo on the upper right side corner of the paper. Below it was her file, practically all the information that the Order have obtained somehow through their IT department and personal investigators.

"Care to explain how a lowly rookie detective obtained a warrant from a Court of Appeals judge, specifically your mother?" Snoke hissed at the unusual connection between the woman and his mother, his voice low and terrifying, but Kylo had been so used to it that he didn't mind.

"Coincidence." Ren shrugged. Less talk, less mistakes, he thought.

Snoke snorted, he was already doubting Kylo, insinuating that his young apprentice had a hand with Martin Grey's arrest. "And was it also a coincidence that she was with you during your Christmas dinner with your parents?"

While he remained unmoving, his master's statement made his big ears perk in anger at what he had heard. His boss was a fucking stalker, he should have known. "I didn't know she would be there." He lied.

A blatant lie, which thankfully went through his mentor's head. Snoke drummed his disgusting fingers on his table, eyes never leaving Kylo, waiting him to commit a mistake through his facial expressions. But Kylo was smarter than this, trained to be unemotional. He looked convincing enough for Snoke to think that Rey being there was his parents' idea.

"Disappointing." Snoke muttered under his breath. "To think that your parents would try to set you up with this woman." He took Rey's file and began to read it. "Dirt poor, no parents, no legacy to continue. A modern day scavenger." He scoffed.

It took all effort for Kylo not to talk back. He gritted his teeth, mouth remaining shut. He wanted to punch Snoke in the face for being disrespectful, but any attempt to defend Rey, right here and now would entail further consequences. He just have to hold on to his rage, just until this pathetic meeting is over.

"Martin Grey's case." Kylo changed the topic, finally relaxing his clenching jaw. "It would be better if Hux handles it. My mother..." he trailed off "is a conflict of interest."

"Nonsense." Snoke crudely laughed at the suggestion. Both of them knew that Hux's expertise is in corporation law, and the word guilty was practically written all over Martin Grey's face, so if there was anyone who can get him out of it, it would be Kylo.

"Since when did the grandson of Anakin Skywalker refuse to deal with a conflict head on?" Snoke hissed as he carefully observed his young apprentice stiffen at his words. He smiled as Kylo openly glared at him, his face muscles crumpling in irritation. "You don't want to be a disappointment." The old mentor added.

Something definitely happened with that scavenger of a detective, Snoke knows it. Whatever it was, it made Kylo Ren out of focus. She made him grow a goddam conscience, one that Snoke could not afford. He is the First Order's most prized possession. But Snoke knew just how to manipulate him back on track - attack his pride. And basing from his reaction, bringing up his grandfather's legacy was a smart move. It hit a delicate spot in his mind and emotions, to be reminded of what he wanted to become. There is no room for mistakes in this firm nor compassion for others. He must be ruthless, relentless, and unmerciful if he wanted to be greater than his grandfather.

"I won't." Kylo gritted his teeth, satisfying his old mentor before he stormed out of his mentor's office.

—

Pure raw rage. That's what Kylo felt as he marched towards the elevator to head down to his own office floor. He loosened up his tie, the bloody thing had been constricting his breathing ever since Snoke disrespected Rey, not to mention Snoke mentioning his grandfather, basically trapping him to choose between doing the right thing or be the heartless lawyer that he already was.

The choice should have been easy. All that should matter is him being the best defense attorney that there is, and he can prove that by getting Martin Grey out of jail. But why does he feel like he is being torn apart? He seriously thought he could get away with it, but the fucking managing partner had to attack his ego – and there is nothing more important to Kylo Ren than his ego. He sighed as he exited the elevator and walked towards his office. Despite the short distance, Kylo prayed that he would meet someone in the hallway just so he can punch him straight in the face. But no one came, to his disappointment.

His fiery temperament was no secret in the First Order. Kylo throwing tantrums was a regular sight, that his staff had already established a protocol about it. It starts with his necktie, they observed. If Kylo Ren arrives in his office with his neck tie loosened, shit will hit the fan. And God helps anyone who would be on his path. But for some reason, maybe out of sheer fear or habit, his staff knew that every time he comes down from Snoke's office, his necktie is always loose. So everyone, even his own secretary, hid from their demon of a boss until he cathartically releases his anger into something or to someone. God knows how much trouble it was when he almost punched an intern in the face, missing only an inch from breaking his face, thankfully just making a permanent dent on their pantry's refrigerator. This time, to everyone's relief, their boss projected his anger at his own desk, flipping it upside down like the metallic table was made out of paper; files, folders and other things came flying all over his desk. True enough, he wasn't done yet until everything inside his own office room was broken. He either picked them up to throw it on the wall or use it as a make shift soccer ball, kicking it into oblivion. All while he was grunting and snarling in anger.

Finally, he had enough. Kylo slouched on his chair, hand on his face, his shoe making soft cracking sounds as it stepped on broken glass as he moved. "Vanessa!" He roared out for his secretary, breath short and still huffing and puffing in anger.

His voluptuous secretary popped up from one of the cubicles like a terrified daisy, sprinting in her almost six inch heels just to reach her diabolical boss in time. "Yes, sir?" She exhaled sharply, alert for possible debris that may come flying towards her face.

"Are the bail documents for Martin Grey done?" He hissed.

"Yes, sir. I left in on your table…" Vanessa's mouth snapped shut midsentence as one of Kylo's eyebrows arched towards his forehead. His table was now inexistent so are the papers that had been on top of it.

"I'll prepare another set, sir!" She scrambled towards Kylo's associates faster than ever before.

—

Rey sighed, staring at her smartphone, composing a message then erasing it afterwards. This cycle has been gruesomely on repeat, which made the detective sitting across her grunt in irritation.

Han Solo had given her his son's phone number and for the longest time, she had been contemplating on whether or not she would message him. When she finally decided to do so, the problem was she did not know what to say to him.

"For the love of God, Rey. Text him if you're gonna text him." Finn finally hissed as he can no longer endure the painful sight.

Rey jolted, surprised at Finn figuring out the identity of her current problem. "How do you know it's a he?" She whispered, eyes widening and her cheeks filling up with crimson in embarrassment.

Finn merely shrugged. It was just an educated guess, really. But basing on her reaction, it was pretty obvious that she's currently hung up with some boy. 'To text him or not to text him' question was practically written all over her face and unless someone spells it out to her, she wouldn't figure out that she is infatuated with someone. "Just text him." Finn cried, not minding her question.

It was easier said than done. What was she supposed to say? 'Hey, this is Rey…' then what? Nothing, her head had not been functioning right when it comes to Kylo. She grunted and wondered why she was all speechless, when they have interacted normally for the past days. This sucks, she told herself.

"You're the one to talk." Rey replied, energy somewhat leaving her body. "You have the biggest crush on Rose yet you haven't done anything." She groaned, placing her forehead on her desk.

"Shhh! Not too loud, you idiot!" Finn scrambled towards Rey's table in an attempt to shut her up.

Rey replied with a snort. Maybe it's about time she confessed to herself that she has a huge crush on Kylo Ren. Truth is, the first time she'd seen him, she was already physically attracted to him. One that was easily eroded by the fact that he was a jerk. But now, he wasn't so bad after all. Rey smiled as she glanced at Finn. There they are, two detectives acting like children trying to keep their crushes to themselves.

"Who's the guy?" Finn grinned as she placed Rey on a headlock.

Rey was about to answer when Poe marched towards them, hands crossed. "Heads up, First Order is here." He hissed in irritation.

Immediately, Rey gasped and released herself from Finn's grasp. She took her phone and checked her reflection on the black mirror-like screen. "Do I look okay?" She double checked with Finn while tucking some stray strands of hair behind her ear.

Finn answered with a half nod, his eyebrows crumpling in utter confusion. He glanced at the man from the First Order striding towards the precinct. Kylo Ren? Eyes widening, Finn glanced back at Rey whose face was eager to see Kylo. Wait, Rey's crush is Kylo Ren?

The precinct was filled with eerie silence as Kylo walked to bail his client out. He wore an all black suit, one for others, is best worn in a funeral. But it suited him, it made his face pop out, emphasizing his dark black eyes and sharp nose. Despite the angry stares he was getting from the police and the googley eyes from random women who happened to be in the precinct, Kylo kept his face straight not minding the environment, still preoccupied with anger and irritation that he managed to dial down on the way to the 89th precinct. He passed by Poe who scoffed at him, then Finn who glanced at Rey in utter discomfort and finally to Rey who shyly beamed a bright smile towards him.

No matter how distractingly beautiful Rey's smile was, Kylo passed by her as if he did not know her. From his peripheral, he could see how her lips arch into a frown; a sight which for some reason made him feel like he was being stabbed in the heart. Kylo decided to let go of the thought and proceed to do his job. He handed the bail documents to the person in charge while he was asked to wait somewhere. He obediently did as he was told, finding a random seat somewhere along the detectives' desks.

Meanwhile, Rey sat back to her desk, occasionally glancing at Kylo who did not bother to look her way. She was wrong to think that Kylo was nicer than he looked. He was still a jerk, she pouted. But for some reason, she didn't want to give up on him. True he was always grumpy and angry but maybe something happened that made him grumpier and angrier than usual. So Rey decided to try again. She glanced at Kylo who had his head on the wall while his fingers pinched the bridge of his nose. He was distraught, she could tell. And from that observation, Rey got the greatest idea to cheer him up.

For a moment, she sat silently, concentrating on drawing something on the empty bond paper she obtained from their office printer. When she finished, she stood up to take a photo of her artwork and furiously tapped her phone and pressed the send button. After a few seconds, she discreetly glanced at Kylo who was now checking his phone.

'Smile! -Rey.' The text message read. Below it was a cartoon drawing of a smiling Kylo Ren.

Then another messaged popped up from Kylo's thread. 'P.S. I got your number from your dad.'

Kylo immediately glanced at the detective who tried to hide her face. He stared at her while she stared back with a stupid grin plastered on her face. He rolled his eyes, unamused with Rey's cartoon version of him. Seriously, his hair is not that fluffy. But his face started to soften slightly; eyes now gentle, jaws relaxed.

While the drawing made Kylo less grumpy, Rey wasn't satisfied.

'What's Beethoven's favorite fruit?' She texted him again.

'I don't know. An apple?' He replied immediately.

'No.' Rey messaged.

'A ba-na-na-na!'

Rey was not sure whether she heard a snort or a grunt, but when she turned her seat towards Kylo, his hand was covering his mouth. The exposed portion of his face was now crimson and his eyes were sealed shut, refraining himself from bursting in laughter. For a man who's terrifying as Kylo, he had a shallow sense of humor. It was the silliest dad joke Rey could think of but it still managed to make him laugh.

'Glad it made you laugh.' She texted.

'I wasn't laughing. That was the corniest joke I've ever read.'

'Whatever you say. *winking emoji*'

Satisfied, Rey finally beamed another bright smile at Kylo, who returned the same with a gentle smirk. But his slightly better temperament was short lived as he noticed his client storming towards him.

"Where the fuck have you been?" Martin Grey hissed at his lawyer. It was clear from the businessman's face that the two day detention stressed him out. The bags under his eyes were apparent now, hair disheveled, his gray suit now a mess. He could not contain his anger, knowing that he was a man with vast wealth and high stature but was left to rot in detention for two whole days.

Kylo stared at his client, unamused with his tantrums. But man kept on talking, lecturing Kylo about doing his job. Instead of listening, the lawyer stood up and proceeded to leave. It irked his client, nonetheless, telling Kylo that Snoke would hear about his negligence. This time, the mention of Snoke infuriated him to the bone. Kylo's aura began to change and whatever Rey did to alleviate his fury momentarily left his body. He stopped walking to face his client, eyes blazing in anger. If his glare could kill, Martin Grey would probably be dead as door nail. Grey stopped and stuttered, Kylo's dark scary eyes sending shivers down his spine. He tried to compose himself by clearing his throat and trying to avoid directly looking at Kylo straight in the eyes. While he could not channel his anger properly to his lawyer, he found a way to project it to somebody else.

"You! You'll pay for this." He hissed as he marched towards the person who arrested him.

The threat made Rey and every detective around her stand, on the defensive, just in case their little cinnamon roll would be in trouble. Poe was on his guard while detective Windu, who was closest to Rey, had one hand stretched out, telling Martin Grey to calm down. Rey on the other hand, stood her ground. She had done nothing wrong, and she was ready to defend herself. She wasn't afraid of him. He was being stupid. One false move and every police officer would arrest him and place him back to jail.

"I'll make sure you lose your career and everything you hold dear, you bitch!" Martin Grey was out of control. His anger flared all around the precinct, shouting expletives, saying that he has the power to close this particular NYPD precinct and make everybody's lives miserable. But the detectives were, albeit calm, on guard for a possible assault on one of their own. And that placid reaction fueled Grey's rage that he started to stride towards Rey.

But before he could strike the female detective with his own fat hands, Kylo placed his body in between Martin and Rey, his large black wearing frame totally blocking her line of sight. Then there were gasps. She could not see anything as Kylo was in the way. But she could see both Finn and Poe freeze, mouth gaping open at the sight of what was happening. Rey moved to the side to get a better vantage point. To her surprise, Kylo Ren was already choking his client with his bare hand, not just grabbing the businessman's collar, but he was literally squeezing his big hands on Martin Grey's fat neck.

"What the fuck were you trying to do?" He hissed, overpowering his client's own fury that it made Martin look like an angry chihuahua in front of this beast of a lawyer clad in black.

"Say. It." Kylo repeated slowly, every word that came out of his mouth was matched by a stronger squeeze.

The poor businessman could only whimper. He coughed hard, while desperately clawing his hands on Kylo's cuffs while his feet, trying to maintain its footing as Kylo easily lifted his fat body from the ground.

The thought of this pathetic man hitting Rey made his blood boil. Grey was turning purple now, but he didn't care. Blinded by his own rage and desire to protect the female detective, Kylo was ready to squeeze the life out of his own client.

"B..en!" Rey whispered in panic, noticing the murderous intent surrounding him.

Rey calling him by his real name finally put some sense to him. He glanced at Rey whose face was white as sheet, her hazel eyes showing nothing but pure terror. She was afraid of him, he could tell.

One by one his fingers slid from Martin Grey's neck finally letting the poor fellow breathe. He fell to the ground, scampering away towards safety; making sure that he was at least three foot away from his own lawyer. "Why are you not arresting him?" He roared in desperation, huffing and puffing for air. But none of the police officers moved.

"Not happening." Sergeant Poe Dameron stood in front of Kylo Ren. He glanced at the lawyer who was now fixing his tie, composure back to normal, like he didn't nearly kill a man. "You attempted to assault a police officer inside her own precinct and you expect us to arrest the man who defended her?" He crossed his arms.

"He was trying to kill me!" Grey shouted, almost crying as he soothed his neck.

"He was defending a stranger." Finn interrupted.

There was nobody on Martin Grey's side. Even to Kylo's surprise, every police officer was backing what he did. Legally, they should arrest him. What he did was close to retaliation and not defense. But the police force was like a large close knit family. And you don't mess with family.

"Fine, wait till this reaches the Commissioner's office!" Grey whimpered helplessly.

Kylo had enough. "Is that a threat?" He hissed while his lips etched into a menacing smile. That choke was nothing compared to what they are seeing now. A while back he looked like a rampaging monster on the loose. Now, he's beginning to look like a intergalactic movie supervillain. Slowly, he approached his stupid client, kneeling down to the shuddering excuse of a man sprawled on the floor. "I know you fucking killed Cindy Cole." He whispered on his client's ear. "And right now, you need me more than I need you. So unless you want to spend your life rotting in a prison cell, I suggest you apologize to Detective Kenobi. Or I will make you wish that I should have ended your miserable and pathetic life, right here and now." He threatened.

"Enough! I'll do what you want!" Grey huffed as he stood up. Immediately he apologized to Detective Kenobi, who looked dumbfounded at the sheer terror in Grey's eyes. Later on, he apologized to the whole police force, saying that detention made him afraid, yada yada, and that he will no longer report the incident to the NYPD commissioner. He then looked at his lawyer, who was more or less satisfied with his apology. "Can we go now?" Grey asked his lawyer pleadingly.

Kylo allowed it as he watched the businessman dart off from the precinct. "I'm sorry for the commotion." He said flatly before he proceeded to exit, not looking back, afraid at the fact that Rey saw him for what he truly was - a monster.

—

"Have you gone mad?" Armitage Hux roared inside Kylo's office.

He was sitting there in his now clean office, table and papers neatly arranged by his staff, making it look like he never threw a fit earlier in the afternoon. He puffed a cigarette, the smoke annoying the ginger haired senior partner as it reached his nose.

"Get out of my office, Hux." He snapped at him.

"You nearly killed one of our clients!" He shouted again, not minding Kylo's order for him to leave.

"He was out of control." Kylo puffed his cigarette.

"No. You were out of control. Defending a god damn police officer? Once Snoke hears about this —" Hux crossed his arms.

"If Snoke wanted to give me a piece of his mind, he would have done it by now." Kylo interrupted, irritation creeping up his skin. "Unlike you, I don't exist to please my clients. As far as I'm concerned, they are at my mercy. If I wanted Martin Grey to spend another day in jail, I wouldn't have stopped him from assaulting that detective." He continued.

"So literally choking him to death was for his best interest?" Hux growled sarcastically, still doubtful of Kylo's real intentions.

"Under the circumstances, yes." He hissed.

Hux could only shake his head. They could continue this argument forever and Kylo will stick to what he had done. "Do that again and I'll have you disbarred." The ginger haired lawyer hissed before storming out his office.

"I'd like to see you try, Hux." He scoffed as he blew the last smoke of his cigarette before putting it out. "I'd like to see you try."

Finally, the tranquility of his office was back to normal as he watched Hux's annoying slender frame reach for the elevator. He slouched in his seat, hands on his face, sighing loudly at the day he had.

While he can fool everyone else, he cannot fool himself. He was the one who was out of control. That rage he felt earlier in the precinct was unprecedented; and it wasn't because he had an incident with Snoke earlier that day, it was something else. It was Rey. Martin Grey was trying to hurt Rey and it made him so angry like nothing else mattered.

He sighed for the hundredth time, feelings in general are problematic. They are useless and are a distraction to his work and career. It makes one soft, it was never a source of strength. Take for instance his grandfather; he loved once, and look where it got him. His grandparents' relationship ended up in a divorce when Padme, his grandmother, could not take what Anakin have become. In this line of profession where lying and constant manipulation is required, Kylo would rather be alone. Feelings for other people... his feelings of compassion and kindness towards Rey, it must be buried deep down and never surface. But despite what his mind was telling him, he felt a slight tug in his heart, pulling him towards Rey; betraying his own rational and logical mind; wanting to forget that he was supposed to be cold as ice. He wants to see her so badly and he doesn't know why. It's confusing him, making his chest hurt and his mind pound at the thought.

He may have sat in his office longer than he should, drowning in his thoughts, the vibrations on his head getting worse by the second, when he finally noticed that his office was almost empty. One by one, Kylo watched his remaining staff leave in silence. Even his secretary has proceeded to leave, knocking on his glass door before doing so, asking if there was anything left to be done. Kylo was too tired to think so he just dismissed her outright.

He's alone again, he told himself. His heart sank at the thought.

But suddenly, without any provocation whatsoever, his hands started to tremble. No, he desperately told himself. He had already managed this before. These panic attacks; his panic disorder — they have been treated. He's not supposed to have it anymore. Calm down. Calm down, he convinced himself. Just like how his shrink have told him, breathe, think of something else.

But there was nothing in his mind but the thought of unable to manage the Martin Grey situation, the fear of not being able to live up with his grandfather's legacy, his attack on his client, this new feelings for Rey. Everything that happened this day all boiled down to the fact that he lacked of control. And it wasn't like him. The Kylo Ren is always in control. But now everything was out of place. This isn't how it's supposed to be. Through out the years his life and career had been laid out to him; straightened out, ironed to the last hem. There shouldn't be any crease to it. This urge of wanting to control everything, he craved for it. He needed it. To desperately take back the control in his life, otherwise he's going to lose it.

This lack of control, it triggered something in his brain. Like an unstoppable stimuli, it brought out some repressed thoughts and emotions that he had hidden deep down - fear. An irrational, unstoppable and inconsolable terror. He began to panic.

He froze, his mind overwhelmed with unknown terror, consuming his whole body with unspeakable illogical fear. Slowly, he began to slide from his seat, hands and knees on the floor. His heart began to beat faster than it should; breathing patterns became more erratic, his mouth inhaled for oxygen which never reached his lungs. Beads of sweat started forming on his forehead as he struggled to crawl towards his desk, sweaty hands finding a drawer which he utterly failed to pull. He couldn't bring himself to breathe properly nor find the strength to move. He clung to his dear life, concentrating at least to his breathing. Finally he collapsed to his floor, cheek touching his carpet, shuddering helplessly, huffing and puffing for air, hoping that someone would find him.

Please, someone find him.

A faint knock on his door, then the sound of boots thundering towards his body. "Oh my God, Ben!" Rey screamed in panic as he saw the lawyer sprawled to the ground. With all her strength, Rey rolled him to his back before grabbing his arms to pull his body up. He crashed on her chest, the weight of his own large frame outbalancing her to the floor. Rey dragged him closer, cradling him on her thin arms while her palms desperately massaged his back.

"Rey?" He choked as he puffed for air.

"What the hell happened?" She cried in panic.

He didn't answer, lungs still constricted, he desperately inhaled air through his mouth, only to exhale it back. "Meds.." Kylo pleaded wearily, weakly pointing at one of his drawers.

Meds? Rey repeated to herself. Her mind fast enough to understand what was going on- is this a panic attack? Rey dragged Kylo near the wall, letting his body recline on his window before rummaging his drawers, pulling them one by one looking for medicine. She managed to searched frantically all six drawers of his table, there was no medicine. She then proceeded to look in his briefcase, nothing.

He didn't have his medicine in his office. Fuck. Rey returned to Kylo bringing him back to her chest. She needed to calm him down at least. Settle his breathing, or else he will pass out. "Breathe, Ben." She whispered to his ear as she rubbed his back. "Breathe."

He listened to her voice. He tried to breathe through his nose, only to cough it out. It was no use, he thought as he clutched Rey's shirt tightly, still shaking uncontrollably.

"I see an ocean..." Rey started. "Think of it. Can you see it? I can see it." She breathed calmly, Kylo's head on her chest synchronically following her breathing. "Sand buried on our feet. The waves softly crashing to it." She continued.

He gasped for air, his brain feeling like it was going to split wide open. Kylo tried to look at Rey, black terrified eyes latching on to calm hazel ones. She gently smiled to him, caressing his cheek. "The waves are calm. It's a beautiful day for a swim. Can you see it?"

He didn't know what happened. But for some reason, it was as if he can see the ocean in her eyes. The waves and the sand co-mingling on the shore. He looked at her, eyes perplexed at the whole situation. It was as if he was in an abyss, the darkness drowning him until he could no longer breathe. But she was there. She pulling him out of it.

"We'll build sand castles, head to the island near the coast. We'll stay there if you like..." she continued.

Kylo closed his eyes. The thought of being on the beach with Rey soothed his mind. Slowly, his mind retracted the thought of fear and lack of control, drifting to the thought building sand castles and staying on an island as long as they like. His earlier erratic breathing began to normalize. Although he was still breathing through his mouth, the air was finally reaching his lungs.

"Good job." Rey whispered, her lips gently kissing his forehead. Kylo cringed, but not out of fear but out of pure bliss. The sensation of her mouth on his skin sent him on an euphoria, one that logic and rationality cannot explain. For the first time in his life, Kylo was truly calm.

"Follow me... breathe in..." Rey inhaled, "breathe out." She exhaled. Her gentle instructions brought Kylo into a trance. He listened to her voice and breathing, following it obediently.

Finally, Kylo opened his eyes. His life threatening episode was over. He was finally able to move, the irrational thoughts in his head finally leaving him. He was exhausted, physically, mentally and emotionally; wanting to sleep, right here on his office floor while being embraced by Rey's arms.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, smiling, while she brushed his black wavy hair.

Kylo didn't immediately answer, his mind going blank at seeing her smile. He stared at her, pupils dilating in awe, like a puppy dog asking for attention from his master. Subconsciously his hand reached for her face, fingers slightly twitching as its tips touched her skin. Kylo's hand trembled in nervousness, somewhat reluctant to continue. He inhaled sharply, trying to be bold as his hands finally cupped her face, feeling the heat of her cheeks on his cold hands.

Skin began to touch skin, there was a electricity-like sensation that radiated from his palms towards the rest of his body. The desire of wanting to touch touch Rey began to fill his mind. His heart began to beat faster.

It surprised him, this sensation. Kylo had touched several women before. He had been inside them, fucked them good and after every urge to satisfy his sexual needs, he has felt nothing close to what he was feeling now. He knows what lust feels like, but this is not lust.

Rey exhaled on his touch. It was the first time a man has touched him like this. It sent shivers done her spine, and she wanted more. More of his touch. She wanted his everything.

Kylo wondered if the sensation would be the same if he uses other parts of his body. Would he feel the same electric sensation if he uses his lips, perhaps? His lips to her cheek, then to her lips, and to every part of Rey's body. It was tempting, and he was ready go give in. Slowly, he leaned in closer to her, nose almost touching hers. Kylo could feel Rey's breathe onto his face, her exhales slow, nervous and anticipatory of what he will do next.

Subconsciously, Rey started to lean in too, craving the same thing as Kylo. Inch by inch they moved closer together. The world began to disappear around them. His office became non-existent; she forgot that they were on the floor. It was a perpetual trance, one that Rey didn't mind if she never came back to reality. She wanted a taste of his lips.

Then office telephone began to ring. Like two stupid idiots, they jolted in shock. Rey was so shocked that she released her arms from Kylo. She dropped her almost immediately, her hands up in the air as if she was going to get arrested.

"Ow?" Kylo muttered as his back made a soft thud on the carpeted floor. "Why did you drop me?"

Rey shrugged. "Your phone is ringing!"

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hi guys, I need your help. I have this current dilemma: on whether or not Kylo and Rey should just fuck.

I left the chapter hanging because I am conflicted whether they should just get together at this early part of my story.

Tell me what you think! Hehe


	5. Chapter 5: Undercover Feelings

Chapter 5: Undercover

Rey spent the rest of her night restless on her bed, wiggling and rolling while clutching her pillow tight on her chest.

It was almost surreal what happened in Kylo's office earlier that night. Drowned in their moment, she almost kissed him.

Slowly her hand reached for her mouth, fingers sliding gently on the lower portion of her lip. She envisaged how the pressure of Kylo's mouth would have felt on hers. Just the thought of it made her cringe. But then again, it never happened which made Rey sigh at the missed opportunity.

Her imagination can only go so far. She lay still on her bed, thoughts beginning to wonder of how it would have felt like. She wondered if it would feel like anything she had seen in the movies, where the female protagonist would all feel giddy and happy having her lips touch the male lead's own. Then, they profess their love to one another and live happily ever after. Or, If the movie is R-rated, for some reason or another, the protagonists would suddenly be consumed by the inexplicable desire to touch each other. In the end, that one simple kiss would lead to an unavoidable bed scene which the audience have been desperately craving and waiting for, then they would live happily ever after.

She blushed, the redness on her face apparent. Rey hugged her pillow tighter. Would their (hypothetical) kiss lead to (hypothetical) sex? Was she imagining life as an R-rated film? Rey scowled at her own naivety with the opposite sex, trying to calm herself down as her own body began to heat up with her unwholesome thoughts. True, she had several interactions with men before. For instance, Finn and Poe would sometimes pinch her cheek, put her into a headlock, cup her face, or in general, invade her own personal space all together. But none of it have felt the way Kylo touched her face. It wasn't like how Finn and Poe would treat her like their little sister. It was something else, she could tell. She sighed. Maybe she was overthinking this. Misinterpreting Kylo's actions, she being blinded by her own feelings for him. She liked him and it made her own rational interpretations of events blur.

Maybe everything that transpired that night was platonic, she told herself. Rey did help Kylo overcome a sudden panic attack. So maybe he was just grateful to her for saving his life. Speaking off panic attacks, Rey cussed at herself for prioritizing her selfish feelings for Kylo. The man almost suffocated to death and here she is, thinking about kissing him. But it was a good thing she was there. Truthfully, when he stormed out of the precinct that day, Rey felt that Kylo was bothered by something and she just had the urge to go visit him in his office.

Rey took her phone underneath her pillow, staring at it momentarily before she finally had the courage to message Kylo.

'How are you? Are you feeling better?' She texted him.

For a couple of minutes, Rey waited patiently, her hazel eyes staring at the white screen waiting for three bubbles to appear on their message thread. The bubbles never appeared. She sighed in disappointment, her heart feeling a small painful pang like it was being broken into pieces. She tried to brush off the utter let down she felt in her chest. It is platonic, she convinced herself before finally drifting off to sleep.

—

Kylo decided to spend the night and morning on another person's bed, contemplating on whether he should reply to Rey's message or not.

Last night, Kylo convinced himself, was an isolated incident: the fact that he had a panic attack and the fact that he almost kissed Rey. He kept denying the events' existence in his head, as if the sheer intentional revocation would make everything disappear.

Being troubled with his thoughts, he thought of different approaches to shake these agonizing self-reflections. He tried getting angry with Rey, blaming her for suddenly appearing on his life, making him do things which was totally out of his character and making her accountable for his loss of control. But for some reason, he didn't have the strength nor the conviction to channel his rage to the hazel-eyed 'rey' of sunshine. It was unfair for him to blame Rey. She just saved his life. Making him, for the first time in his life, truly calm. In addition, he was the one who let her in his life in the first place: asking her for lunch, bringing her to family dinners, helping her catch a criminal and basically buying her orphanage. If he truly wanted to be left alone, he wouldn't have talked to her in the first place.

While he was utterly bewildered with the lengths he went through for her and the sheer realization that he was capable of conjecturing feelings of affection and compassion (mostly directed at Rey because after hours of convincing himself, he knew he was still a stone cold asshole), there was no remorse in his heart. He did not regret meeting Rey nor doing those things for her. But it troubled him greatly that even his logical faculties seemed incapable of rationally explaining why he did the things he did.

Kylo was so lost in his thoughts that he never noticed that Olivia already slid down his boxer briefs; her lipstick stained mouth slowly making its way to his cock, turning him on before he could know it.

Olivia Benett was his classmate in Harvard Law. She was a tall woman with a slender frame, hair and eyes black as his. She was manipulative and unforgiving; sharper than any of their classmates and at the same time has the same emotional dysfunctionally as Kylo.

To simply put it, if Kylo was a woman, he would be Olivia Benett.

They considered themselves as staunch competitors, both always vying for the top with Kylo ending up being number one for four consecutive years (Olivia always ending up second). Soon, their rivalry blossomed into something else, a disastrous sexual tension which was ultimately short-lived. For one reason or another, one look in each other's eye and they started fucking. She was his constant fuck buddy, one that he uses as a periodic stress reliever when being angry would not cut his emotional irrationality.

From a third person's point of view, their relationship was a disaster: Lust driven, desire filled, but wholly unemotional; it was purely physical, feelings of attachment and love completely off the table. They can go on and fuck for the rest of their lives and not feel a thing about each other. Sure it was a curious case, but they made it work; both understanding that each had different priorities but couldn't deny the needs of the flesh.

Maybe it was one of their conversations in their past sexual encounters when both stated that their relationship was just another competition. Even in bed they try to out win each other. Just like in class or in court, both competed on who's the better fucker.

Kylo groaned in pleasure, finally realizing that Olivia had her mouth full of his cock. He sat on the edge of the bed, hands slowly making its way towards her hair directing her to push in deeper. The gesture was met by her swatting his hand away. Olivia glared, eyes ordering Kylo not to tell her what to do.

He glanced down at the now naked kneeling woman with an unamazed smirk. He exhaled gently as he felt his manhood throb as Olivia's tongue made its way from the base of his cock towards its tip, before fully devouring his organ with her mouth. With an up and down continuous motion of sucking and slurping, Olivia did not stop.

It was bliss. The surge of raw pleasure sent shivers on Kylo's spine. Like a temporary high, he momentarily forgot that he was confused with his feelings of affection and compassion towards Rey.

While the sensation of pure physical gratification was satisfying him, he was impatient. Even in sex, Kylo's selfishness shows; always wanting to receive, but never give; satisfying his own urges and not minding the needs of his partner. Kylo began to move, lifting Olivia's head with his fingers, commanding the woman to stop. Olivia answered with a wide grin, her tongue teasingly made a lingering lick at the tip of his penis.

Olivia knew he was greedy, wanting to satisfy himself first. But she was the same. Screw foreplay; they were both impatient anyway. She wanted his cock inside of her and she wants it now. Soon, both of them were standing up. Kylo rammed Olivia's body to the wall while she groaned at the pleasure of his savagery.

She liked it rough.

Subconsciously, she lifted one of her legs and locked it on Kylo's waist, him inserting his shaft inside her, finally satisfying his lust. She moaned in pure delight at the thrusting motion Kylo made. Every collision of her vaginal lips and his thick long cock created an intoxicating feeling of pleasurable elation that made her want to scream. Soon, Kylo pulled her away from the wall, lifting her other leg and have it latch on his waist. Both hands now on Olivia's ass, supporting her while she made wave-like thrusts, her arms wrapped on Kylo's back and fingers scratching his skin as she couldn't contain the euphoria.

For minutes, Kylo kept at it, thrusting endlessly, faster and faster by the second, strength and endurance still impeccable. Soon, Olivia managed to tap out, body cringing in utter exhaustion at the overwhelming pleasure. Kylo seemed to care for a bit, removing his cock and letting her lie down on the bed. But he didn't care, not really. Before Olivia's back could reach the cushions, Kylo grabbed her waist and turned her back away from the bed, her ass now aligned to his pelvis while she was on all fours. He inserted his penis again, letting out an inaudible groan as she penetrated her.

Olivia was moaning loudly now, spine arching at the indescribable pleasure she was feeling. Subconsciously, she began to thrust on her own, pushing back and forth, letting Kylo's cock reach deeper in her womanly parts. Kylo grinned at the initiative, hands firm on her waist, moaning at the erotic sight of Olivia's ass moving and bouncing on his pelvis. But he wouldn't let her win. So he thrusted more roughly and wildly now, tiring her out with his carnal sex motions that she was forced to stop moving on her own, her knees shaking and arms faltering on the bed.

Kylo wasn't sure if he heard her grunt or cuss as Olivia figured out what he was trying to do. Nonetheless, her protest was futile seeing that her own body was not cooperating with her own desire to match Kylo's sex drive. She was drowning in too much pleasure to currently out win him. She began moaning endlessly now, indulging at his beastly endurance and primal hunger to fuck, all while clutching the bed sheets at the unspeakable satisfaction of her own bodily thirst.

While all the fucking was satisfying him, Kylo could not help but make a low grunt. Even though he was pleasuring another woman, his thoughts always drifted to Rey.

Olivia was obviously hotter, smarter than her and is definitely better in all aspects he could think of. And he was already fucking her, but why is he thinking of Rey? With every thrust, he became angrier; disappointed that even in sex he couldn't keep his mind off of a certain female detective.

In an exasperated whisper, Kylo heard Olivia call his name. For one reason or another, it wasn't Oliva's voice he heard but it was that of Rey.

The misinterpretation sent shivers down his spine. His knees momentarily weakened at the thought of him being in between Rey's legs. He gasped and stopped, clutching Olivia's sexy waist tightly on his hands. His heart began to pound heavily on his chest as his imagination went wild. Kylo began to think of it, his cock pulsating blood making it harder inside his fuck buddy's parts while his mind began to drift at the thought of pleasuring Rey. He made a low groan as he began to thrust again, slowly this time.

Olivia moaned, surprised at the sudden gentleness of her partner. His earlier primal ways disappearing into oblivion, leaving nothing but the pure desire to pleasure. She smiled to herself before crawling away from Kylo to lie down on her back. She readied herself, spreading her legs in front of him, enticing him to come forth and place himself in between her legs.

He did insert his manhood again on her, to Olivia's satisfaction, but Kylo was out of it. He wasn't seeing the black haired woman. His mind was overflowing with making love with Rey that his cocked throbbed, immediately wanting to be satisfied. He started slowly, thrusts in and out with such carefulness, that there was no lust, just pure passion, adoration and enormous affection. The movement of his own hips channelling his inner thoughts of how gentle he would be to Rey.

Rey wasn't some bimbo, he wouldn't be rough on her. If it comes to that he would think of her first, minding his force on each thrust, probably checking if he's hurting her, or if his strength is too much. Contrary to what he's used to, he'd rather give all of him to Rey, not minding receiving anything on his part. What is important is she's satisfied.

Then there was a change of pace, no, it was a change in his movement. Kylo was no longer thrusting back and forth, but his pelvis began to move in wave-like motions, his mind drowning at the of possibility being together with Rey. Her, sharing his bed. Him kissing her, touching her; or the possibility of her wanting his cock inside her and enjoying pleasures of all kinds of physical sensations that only another person can provide.

He cringed. Oh God, the mere thought of it makes him want to cum.

His imaginations made him move faster. His movement coupled by the unexplainable arousal he felt just by thinking of all the pleasure he would give and receive from Rey. "Fuck," he growled as he leaned in closer to Olivia, mistaking the black haired woman for Rey; his head near her ear, almost snuggling her neck. He moaned harder as his thrusts went on in deeper. He could not help it anymore, he was like a ticking bomb, ready to explode any minute now. But it was too fast, his record of long endurance now failing him, all because he was too engrossed with the thought of the detective — naked on his sheets, her pleasure filled body calling out his name.

No, not yet. His ego woudn't let him release. Not yet.

Kylo's breath sent shivers down on Olivia's her spine. He was too much. He was filling her with such pleasure, one that she had never felt before. It wasn't that animalistic instinct to fuck. What they're doing, it was no longer physical. He was making love. And Olivia couldn't contain it, it was as if every emotion that Kylo was feeling was being transferred to her every time his throbbing perfect cock pushes in deeper inside of her. "Kylo, I'm cumming." She gasped, one hand suddenly clutching Kylo's arm, nails digging onto his skin while the other clutching the white sheets of her bed. Her back made a full arch at the sudden burst of hormones, making her whole body shut down as if the only thing it felt was the enormous surge of pleasure.

It fell on deaf ears, Kylo didn't care if Olivia cummed, he doesn't care for her at all. Every thought, every emotion, every sensation, every movement, everything is all because he was thinking of Rey.

Finally, Kylo himself could not contain it anymore. He was breathing so much faster now, lungs trying to cope up with his soon release. Rey! He wanted to call out her name, all while he was reaching his climax, but bit his tongue even before could. He removed himself from his partner, cock still throbbing before it finally released white seminal fluid on Olivia's stomach. He moaned at the feeling, still thinking of the female detective.

When everything was over, Kylo (because he was raised properly by his mother) began to wipe the now translucent liquid on his colleague's stomach. After which, they both sat on each side of the bed, heads resting on the headboard. Simultaneously, both black haired persons took their own pack of cigarettes and began to smoke.

There was a white elephant in the room, but both were too preoccupied to notice. Olivia puffed her cigarette, her mind reminiscing their very much recent sexual encounter as the best she had in her life. She enjoyed their sex so much that feelings of confusion started filling up her mind; different hormones spurting in her head making her want to cuddle Kylo right then and there. She cussed in her head. Did she just fall in love with Kylo Ren?

As for Kylo, Kylo went to Olivia's place to clear his head. But now, he was confused more than ever with his feelings for the detective. He puffed his cigarette. What the hell just happened?

— —

"No, I don't look like a minor." Rey shook her head vigorously, protesting at the afternoon briefing she was in.

Her protest was met with several sarcastic smirks from the members of the Special Victims Unit, their eyes telling her that she definitely looked younger for her age.

The particular branch of the NYPD was looking for an undercover agent to infiltrate a sophisticated charity event at some five star hotel in the city. The said event was sponsored by an NGO headed by Unkar Plutt, a suspected sexual predator who targets post-pubescent youths under the age group of 15-19. A god damn ephebophiliac who uses his NGO to deceive unschooled and orphaned teens with promises of a better future, but later on uses them for his own sexual gratification. It was a disgusting crime, one was reported by one of the NGO's aides after she secretly found out that her boss has a revolting fetish. But the horrendous tales of this particular aide/informant wasn't enough to convince the DA. If they wanted to take down what seemed to be a reputable member of the society, the NYPD Special Victims Unit needed something concrete.

According to their informant, the head of the said NGO had a particular type: brown haired ladies. After endless search of a possible undercover agent, they stumbled on detective Kenobi's file. She was perfect for it. Beautiful, brown hair, young looking hazel-eyed lass.

The plan was simple, the Special Victims Unit (SVU) have obtained a warrant to bug the suspect, all Rey has to do is put the said recording device in his body and the rest will be handled by the SVU.

The how part was another matter - with the help of the NGO's aide (who will practically act like her pimp), Rey would have to get close to Plutt. That was left to her own discretion. The SVU trusted her own flirting skills, one that Rey contemplated if she had.

Other details for the operation was given to her as well her outfit for the night's occasion. It was a kimono-like flower-patterned dress. It was too short that if she tried to bend down, her ass would probably show; its neckline, also too low. She tried to protest about the chosen outfit, too skimpy for her own good. But it was easily discredited knowing that it will properly serve its purpose — to seduce.

While she has reservations on the unit's chosen clothing and the fact that they think she's another fragile cinnamon roll, she accepted the job, thinking of saving the young orphaned girls who weren't fortunate like her.

—

"I'm not going to that shit show." Kylo Ren snapped at the afternoon partners' meeting. While Kylo was paying attention to their meeting, his hand was doing something else. He multi-tasked, browsing in his cellphone for possible beach locations, specifying on his browser search: 'beaches with islands near its coast'. He found several, one in the Bahamas, one somewhere in the Caribbean, Maldives and in the Philippines. Still, he wasn't satisfied. He was looking for a beach with a relatively isolated island near it where he can bury his feet in the sand and make sand castles with Rey.

Fuck, there it is again as he realized what he was doing. He cussed to himself. For the love of God, just for once, he begged himself, stop thinking about her.

Meanwhile, his remark earned an irritating gasp from the ginger head senior partner. Armitage Hux was more or less transparent with his displeasure upon hearing his colleague's tasteless comment. Kylo merely scowled, finally putting down his cellphone to concentrate on their useless meeting. Hux was the only one overreacting. Their managing partner, Snoke, was quiet, although he was rather disappointed with Kylo's crass act (but he let it slide). While their other senior partner, Christy Phasma, sat silently with a small grin on her face.

On Kylo's head, the meeting was a waste of time, all they did was talk about the Martin Grey situation (which he already handled), so whatever additional shenanigans they wanted to talk about is irrelevant. But here they are, the top members of the First Order sitting comfortably like they're having a god damn tea party.

"We have to boost our image." Phasma began. Aside from being a senior partner, Phasma was head of public relations. And as much as possible, they wanted the First Order to look good to the public, especially to the members of the lower income bracket. Not that there's a need for their opinions, the First Order doesn't really care about what they think (those useless people can't afford their services anyway). Still, Phasma was persistent, saying that a good PR is good for their clients.

While Kylo understood all those technicalities, he couldn't quite wrap his head on the fact that he was the one designated to go to Unkar Plutt's charity event. Phasma could have chosen anyone, but she had to choose him.

"We need to at least make you look good. In the public's eye, you're the most evil." Phasma answered when Kylo voiced out his complaint.

He wanted to scoff at the tall blonde woman. Everyone sitting in this rectangular table is evil. Hux is an unconscionable ginger-head who tears down companies one after the other. Phasma on the other hand, is expert in ripping families apart, and don't get him started with their managing partner, Snoke. He is straight up despicable. He taught him everything he knows about defending criminals, and Kylo's the evil one? He wanted to speak out and whine about this none-sense hypocrisy. They're all equally nefarious, immoral and rotten human beings but Kylo's the only one getting all the bad press. Sure it was unfair, but he already resigned to the fact that he's public enemy number one a long, long time ago. So he just kept a straight face, agreeing on whatever Phasma said, just so the pathetic meeting would be over. (He still has to search for beaches and islands).

Soon, the afternoon meeting was dismissed. It ended up with Phasma handing him his invitation, "Make sure you have your picture taken by the New York Times or whatever, write a big sum on a check then you can do whatever you please." She said, not really interested with helping with the cause of the said NGO.

Kylo raised one of his eyebrows. Please, he is well known all over New York that he need not ask a journalist to have his photo taken. If they want a photo, they have to beg for it. But whatever, he'll go to that idiotic party and pretend to care. Charity and helping others disgust him. If there's anyone who might enjoy helping others, that would be Rey. It's her thing and maybe if he invites her to this shit show, he might probably, just probably, reevaluate his life choices. Well, just maybe. It's all theoretical.

He scowled to himself. Change himself for a girl? Ugh, what a revolting thought.

— —

Rey spent the last few minutes exhaling loudly, trying to shake off her nerves, while at the same time pulling down her annoying flower-patterned mini dress. It was shorter than she expected and any compliment she received earned her most insidious glare. Seriously, she will kill anybody who tries to acknowledge whatever this thing she's wearing. She's supposed to be a minor, not a god damn prostitute. But that was Unkar Platt's thing: minors looking like they want to get paid with money. She shook her head, brushing off the irritating thoughts and concentrated on her mission instead. After the final briefing, she was given an earpiece as well as a hidden camera disguised as a pin.

The party itself was too wasteful for a charity event and Rey could feel its unnecessary lavishness in the air. Blinding lights flashed everywhere while elegant tables and chairs filled the half of the large marble-floored hall. In the middle was an empty space, probably a dance floor or just an area where the guests can mingle and pretend to care. On the edges were huge spiral staircases, one that lead to a balcony over looking the dance floor.

Everybody was dressed properly, floor length gowns were a common sight which made Rey think that she was underdressed for the occasion. On the guests' hands were wine glasses filled with red, yellowish and clear alcoholic beverages. From the large open doors, Rey could already hear the fake laughter and the pretentious appreciation of the charity event from the people inside. Aside from the rich looking attendees, journalists were also present. Camera lights and flashes sparkled everywhere, as if the organizer wanted to make sure that the event would be known by the whole world.

Rey walked straight right in, her heart beating a little bit louder than usual. She was disturbed by the scale of the event, but tried her best to be in full character. Her undercover name was Bernadette, a high school student, wanting to attend college in New York University. A dirt poor orphan who wants to ask for a financial grant from Unkar Platt's NGO. While her fake profile mentioned that she was a shy girl, she was assertive when it comes to her education, willing to do whatever it takes.

Beside her walked the NGO's aide/police informant. Maria Whitmore, a woman in her mid-thirties, would act as her pimp and sell her out to that disgusting predator. She was a beautiful and kind hearted woman, but you can see that the guilt in her eyes have made her look older. She kept her grasp tight on Rey's arm, nervous and unsure. In a troubled whisper, she told Rey that she was desperate to put Plutt in jail, pleading the homicide detective to save the youths. Close to tears, she said that if only she had known earlier, she wouldn't have sent those teens under Unkar Platt's supervision. Maria also apologized to Rey. As a woman herself, Maria did not want the young detective to be placed in a position where she would be sexually harassed.

Rey could only appease her with a gentle smile. She held her hand, telling the older woman not to worry about her. She will do everything in her power to gather enough evidence to put him in jail. Her reassurance earned a smile from the middle-aged woman as she calmed down and readied herself to do her part.

Maria was ready and so was Rey.

Soon, they saw their disgusting target make his way towards the center of the crowd. Unkar Plutt was a fat disgusting man. His double chin protruded below his non-existent jaw. He had a large belly, that seemed to make his expensive suit and tie look like they were bought in a second hand store. In his hand was a microphone, while his other hand was holding a wine glass. He started to give a speech. Thanking everyone for their presence and most importantly their donations to his cause. While he was fat and ugly to look at, he appeared to be a reputable member of the society truly dedicated in helping unschooled youths. It was difficult to see just by looking at him that he was hiding a dark criminal secret.

Maria Whitmore thought it was their cue to approach after he made his little speech. She took Rey by the arm, greeting several important donors in they way before finally reaching Plutt, who was talking to someone else.

Rey was easily introduced but what was more astonishing was how she easily got Plutt's attention (damn SVU was correct in saying that she was exactly Plutt's type). Maria did not need to say more. Just one look into Rey's pretentious innocent eyes and Plutt was instantly hooked. The fat man cleared his throat and adjusted his slacks. From the looks of it, he was already trying to hide a boner. A feat which Rey easily manipulated. All she did was smile sweetly, tell him about her (fake) dreams and aspirations, saying that she will do anything to get into college. Rey's eyes never left Plutt's as she emphasized the word 'anything', putting him into a somewhat hypnotic daze while at the same time biting her lips innocently, like the shy high school girl that she pretends to be.

Plutt became restless, his eyes scanning her intently, looking like he was ready to devour Rey right on the dance floor. Seeing this, Rey smiled, her hands leaving Maria's while tightly clutching Unkar Plutt's own stubby arms. Rey was talking now, whispering gently, saying that she's ready to do anything for him, right now if he wants to.

Her alluring words made the fat man sweat. He cleared his throat, directing his aide, Maria, to handle all the guests of their party because he and 'Bernadette' will talk about 'the terms' of her financial grant in his hotel room. Immediately, he placed his hands on Rey shoulders and started to direct her towards the balcony of the function hall where the elevators towards the hotel proper were situated.

'God damn it, this monster is horny'. Rey thought as she made a lingering glance at Maria who tried her best to pretend that she's not nervous for the female detective. Rey winked at the middle-aged woman, assuring her that she'll be fine. Finally, she walked with Plutt towards the stairs.

"Nice work, tiger." Rey could hear the members of the SVU say on her earpiece, but her handler's voice was muffled by her own beating heart. She could feel the pinned camera vibrate at the loud sound of her organ. She exhaled, trying to calm herself down. The mission is not yet over. She has to put the recording device into his body. His coat, perhaps? Or his slacks. Either way, she has to get closer to him so that there won't be a missed opportunity.

Attorney Kylo Ren arrived at the hotel function hall thirty minutes late. Even so, just a glimpse of his perfectly combed black hair and his tall stature made every journalist forget that they were covering a charity event. As soon as Kylo stepped on the marbled floor, a surge of photographers came running towards him, blinding his eyes with camera flashes.

He forced a smile, remembering Phasma's instructions that he'd be cordial with the press, because press are friends. He smiled alright, allowing the media men and women take his photos but at the same time staying silent when asked questions related to the First Order and dodging personal questions like whether or not he has a girlfriend.

It had probably been not more than fifteen seconds of exposure when he started to get bored and impatient. The time was more than sufficient to have his photo published on every city newspaper or news magazine there is. He signaled the photographers to stop, telling them that he has more important things to do. But before he could take his firm's checkbook from the inner pocket of his suit, his gaze landed unwittingly on the function hall's balcony where he saw a familiar face. Rey was there, leaning on the handrails, a wine glass on her hand. With eagle-eyed observational skills, Kylo could see that she really fixed herself for the occasion. She had her wavy hair (probably curled by someone else) draping on her shoulders; her red stained lips can be seen even from afar. And while Kylo appreciated her kimono-styled flower patterned mini-dress, it was too short for his liking; thinking that she wasn't really the type to wear something short and skimpy, being the action girl that she is. Still, there is no denying that she looked beautiful in it.

What was she doing here? He asked himself, but his own question became irrelevant as his heart skipped a beat at the sight of the female detective. A small smile crept on his lips and everyone inside the charity event began to disappear in his eyes, his vision tunneling only to the sight of Rey. He became excited, noise and voices in his ears started to fade that the only thing that he can hear is the sound of his own heart fluttering in both unexplainable happiness and nervousness.

Kylo was keen to approach her. He walked towards the stairs, not minding the people who tried to get his attention; his eyes transfixed on the female detective, never leaving her, afraid that she might disappear. But he came to a sudden stop, hand clutching onto the stairwell's railing, gripping it tightly at the startling occurrence unraveling before his very eyes. The man beside Rey, which he recognized as Unkar-fucking-Plutt, had his fat stubby disgusting hands inside his 'rey' of sunshine's mini-dress.

Unkar Plutt was touching her. He was touching her ass!

Kylo snapped. A surge of uncontrolled rage jolted in his body. He never knew which emotion triggered his sudden burst of anger. Was he jealous? Protective? Possessive? Controlling? Selfish? He didn't have the luxury to contemplate. He wanted to scream and shout, to destroy everything in this fucking hotel, to punch Unkar Plutt and throw his obese repulsive body to the depths of hell. He'll crush him.

Fuck his charity. Fuck his NGO. Fuck his life's work. But most importantly, FUCK HIM! How dare him do this to Rey. How dare him touch her.

 _She. Is. Mine_.

Kylo was running now, red soles thumping in anger with every step. He will tear Plutt piece by piece, ohh, the things he would do to ruin his life. But he stopped again, his knees suddenly weakening. His feet, no matter how he drags it, won't move an inch.

Why is Rey smiling?

As if he was punched in the jaw, Kylo's mind swirled, desperate to understand everything that was happening. He watched Rey beam her most besutiful smile for that slimy predator all while his hand was up her backside. He was harassing her but why isn't she fighting back?

His foot moved an inch, eyes not leaving the detective. He knew her, Rey's not that type of girl. She wasn't some bimbo/seductress consenting to advances of some perverted man. She's a kind hearted soul, determined, sweet, a caring woman and a forth bringer of justice. This... this is not the Rey he knows. But why does she look like she's enjoying it?

His chest began to hurt.

This indescribable pain, what is this? Where is it coming from? Why does it feel that his heart is being crushed by an unyielding hand, gripping it tightly to the point that he can no longer breathe. He inhaled sharply. This is not like his panic attacks. It's different. He was a few meters from Rey, but she was too preoccupied to look his way. Whatever she was doing, it was hurting him. This confusion, this pain, this anger, everything revolved around her. These annoying feelings, it makes him want to burst in fury.

Why?

Soon, he saw Rey excuse herself from Plutt. She made her way towards the corner, dashing towards the female restroom.

Rey Kenobi, 25 years of age, cringed in anger, clutching the ceramic sink tightly in her small hands. She looked at her own reflection in pure disgust, wondering how she managed to fucking smile at that repulsive predator as he was harassing her. She exhaled loudly, convincing herself that she needed continue her mission.

The voices in her head were not helpful. The members of the SVU kept asking what was wrong. It irritated her so she removed the damn earpiece from her right lobe before clipping away the small camera attached to her clothes.

She kept on thinking how his other victims felt when Plutt bared his sexual advances. Those teens had no idea that Plutt was a monster. They just came to him, optimistic, thinking that he could really help them. But she, she knew what was about to happen. She thought she was ready for it, she was a god damn undercover agent. Still, it left her shaken; she felt pathetic. She can only imagine how terrified his other victims were. She wanted to scream and retaliate to his monstrous perversity. The thought made her angry. If only she can punch the obesity away from Plutt and send him to the halls of Hades, she would have done it, even before his slimy hand reached for her bottom. But that's not her mission.

She made another sharp exhale, glancing again at her reflection, resolve now unbreakable. She would do this, whatever it takes. This is for all his victims.

Rey made her way back towards the party, focused and in character. But before she could reattach her camera and earpiece back to their proper places, large hands gripped her arm, dragging her further to the corner before pinning her small frame on the wall.

"Is this what you are?" Kylo Ren snarled. His black eyes were almost on fire with indescribable fury and rage; his hand tightening around Rey's wrist, not letting go until he acquires answers from the female detective.

"Ky...lo?" Rey whispered, surprised. She was caught off-guard by his sudden appearance that she did not know how to react. Did he saw her act like a whore? It doesn't matter. They shouldn't be talking, if Plutt sees them it might blow her cover.

"Let go." She hissed, as she tried to wiggle free from his grasp. Her eyes showing both fear and panic as they glanced at the lawyer, then towards the empty hallway, afraid that people might see them talking. She can't afford to be exposed. But he wouldn't let go.

The sheer panic in her eyes was easily misinterpreted by the defense lawyer. She looked like she was afraid that Kylo caught her and exposed for what she truly is. From her eyes alone, Kylo already figured it out: Detective Rey Kenobi is a manipulative slut, who pimps herself to the rich.

Kylo thought he was ready for the truth. Turns out, he wasn't. A surge of negative emotions filled his heart. He was hurt that she lied to him all along. And what's worse, it made him angry that he actually fell for her lies. Like a gullible idiot, he believed her. It made him hate himself. It made him furious.

"I'll explain everything later. I need to go." Rey pleaded after calming down. Whatever Kylo's angry about, it was all a misinterpretation of things. She'll explain everything to him later.

He scoffed as he finally let her go. She didn't need to explain anything. He already knew what she was. And as far as he's concerned, he doesn't want to associate himself with her. He shouldn't really care if she pimps herself to everyone else. She can do the fuck she wants. It's not like he cares about her or anything. He should have stayed silent. But for some reason, this anger in his heart wanted to burst out. "Explain why you're whoring yourself to Unkar Plutt?" He scoffed. "Don't waste your time, I understand." He continued flatly, not looking at Rey as he talked.

"What?" Rey was taken aback by his harsh words. Whoring herself? It may seem that way, but that's not what she's trying to to. She exhaled slowly, calmly repeating to him that she'll clarify things out later, but he wasn't listening.

"But you're good." Kylo wasn't stopping. "You nearly fooled me." He laughed, crudely, as he brushed his hair.

"Kylo, listen." She pleaded in a whisper. She was desperate to go back to her mission, but Kylo was being a prick. She decided to tell him the truth, just so he would stop judging her. He's smart, he would understand. "I'm —"

"You're trash." He spat. Dark dead eyes stared at her surprised hazel eyes. "A bimbo who manipulates men. Is that how you survived the streets? Whoring yourself out to rich dirty men? Why bother be a cop? For Christ's sake, you should have been a prostitute."

"You... an orphaned garbage; a fucking scavenger; _You are nothing_!"

Kylo's mouth snapped shut. As soon as the words escaped his lips, he began to regret them. He watched painfully as tears began to form in Rey eyes.

He made her cry.

Fuck Kylo you stupid asshole! He told himself. He fidgeted in place, unsure of what to. He thought of apologizing but his ego got in the way.

Rey looked down, silently sniffing waiting for Kylo to apologize. But he didn't. So she glanced at him, the gentleness in her hazel orbs, one which Kylo adored had disappeared. And all was left was pure anger, one that masked the the plain hurt from his unstoppable insults. Rey inhaled sharply. She cannot afford to cry, nor get hurt with Kylo's words. Not now. She needs to focus. The victims, she has to think of them first.

"I'm undercover..." she finally confessed, wiping away the tears that managed to fall towards her cheek. She immediately snapped into character, not minding the shocked and guilty expression on the lawyer's face.

"But, you're right." She beamed a forced smile to Kylo, her eyes now blank as if she was dead. "I am nothing." She didn't know how she did it, but Rey managed to turn off her limbic system, shutting herself down to every emotion that Kylo managed to rouse from her. Like an unsentimental machine, she placed the small camera pin back to her clothes while lodging her earpiece back to her right earlobe. "But not to these kids." She whispered.

— —

Rey pretended to feel giddy as she and Plutt reached his hotel door. She was excited, telling him what course she would take for college. Plutt answered with a forced smile. He really didn't care about her dreams, he just wanted to fuck her. Soon, Plutt allowed her to enter his room. "Hope you're okay with a threesome." He whispered on her ear as he groped Rey's ass for the second time.

Threesome? She thought. But she smiled, as he gently took Plutt's stubby hands away from her butt and placed it on his own crotch, her hand on top of his. "I'm ready for anything." She whispered back as she gripped his hand tightly, wanting to crush his nuts with her bare hands.

He giggled and made her way towards his room's bathroom. Rey sighed as Plutt's fat frame disappeared towards the shower. As soon as the coast was clear she began to dash to the corners towards the king sized bed. If they're going to do a threesome, there's another victim in this room.

She was right. Rey gulped, there's no need to bug him, she could arrest him right now. "Alonzo are you seeing this?" She called for his SVU handler. "Get your men in here!" She cried in panic. She saw it, another brown haired girl laying on the cushions. She had one hand cuffed on the railings on the bed, her messed up hair covering her face. On the side table were empty syringes. She went close to the woman while observed that the crevice on her arm was turning purplish black and was was filled with puncture holes.

He was drugging them?

The teen was fully clothed, so far Plutt hasn't touched her. Thank god for that threesome fetish of his. Rey took the woman to sit her upright. She was moaning, making sex noises as she attempted to kiss Rey, while inserting her free hand on her jeans. "Fuck me." She said dazed.

Rey bit her lip. Whatever Plutt was injecting her it made her weak and confused while at the same time increasing her libido and lowering her sexual inhibitions.

"It's okay, I'm going to get you out of here." She consoled the girl before sweeping her hair away from her face.

Rey froze. "Rue?" She whispered in fear and panic as she identified the victim on the bed. Rue was one of the kids from her orphanage. What is she doing here?

"R..ey?" Rue managed to say after recognizing her, eyes dilated with the false euphoria her body was giving her. "Get out." She whispered weakly. "He.. bad." She managed to say before passing out.

Her heart began to beat fast. Whatever ability she did to shut down her emotions was useless now. The sight of Rue in this deplorable situation made her blood boil. Pure raw rage. That's the only thing she was capable of feeling now. She will kill him.

"Remove her clothes." Plutt commanded Rey when he saw her kneeling down on the edge of the bed to assist Rue.

She glared at him before she stood up, inattentive to his orders while her fists curled up. She tried to wait for the SVU to reach them, like an obedient police officer that she was. But Plutt touched her again. He grabbed her ass for the third time and she lost it.

Detective Kenobi of the 89th precinct, went on a rampage. Blinded by her own rage, she punched Plutt straight on the face. Surprised by the sudden attack, the repulsive monster fell on the floor, his back making a disgusting squawking sound as his fats jiggled towards the ground. It wasn't enough. Rey was on top of him now, pinning her legs on his fat stomach, adrenaline rushing on her veins making her stronger than ever. She punched him further on the face. Left, right hands alternately beating and hitting him. Blood sprouted from his nose, unintentionally sprinkling some on Rey's face but she did not care.

Plutt tried to fight back, grabbing both her arms and placing it to a lock. She struggled to get free, but his fat arms was stronger than hers. Soon, he was trying to get up, all while twisting her thin arms to the side. She snarled at the monster, but couldn't bring to free herself from his grasp. Then, she thought of the unthinkable. Desperate to get loose, Rey forced her head towards Plutt's head, disabling him with the roughest headbutt she could muster. Rey's vision spun as her head collided with Plutt's but her sheer determination and anger made the after effects of the impact seemed nugatory. Her forehead was bleeding now, blood started flowing towards her eyes, making her vision blur.

Plutt grunted at the pain while she continued her assault, not minding the frantic shouts of the members of the SVU on her earpiece. The pure force of the contact of her fists on Plutt's face tore pieces of her skin. But she didn't care. She wanted to end him. She will kill him.

Finally, the members of the Special Victims Unit arrived at the now bloody scene. Guns pointed all on her body telling her to stop. Rey snarled and glared at them, her dead eyes just wanting to kill. Soon, Alonzo had to physically drag Rey away from Plutt's now unconscious body, placing his hands on her waist before carrying her away.

It was a chaos! Never mind Plutt, he was unconscious, but the police was having trouble with their undercover agent who was blinded by rage. They tried everything to calm her down, but it was not working. Rey began kicking, wriggling her body, smacking Alonzo's arms just so she could get free. Finally, the SVU member was able to pull her towards the hotel hallway still fighting back from Alonzo's grasp. "Kenobi, calm down!" Alonzo shouted, turning himself to the right, before slamming her frame on the walls like she's a criminal. The pain made her grunt as Alonzo, and another police officer finally disabled her. One cop had his hand on her head, forcing her cheek towards the wallpapers. While Alonzo was finally able to pin down her arms. Rey struggled, her eyes darted to the hallway where she saw a familiar frame. Suddenly, all the strength began to leave her body as she saw a tall black haired man in a black suit watch her as she being taken down by her own colleagues from the NYPD, all while she was bloodied and wrecking havoc.

She stopped struggling finally as she stared at the man who just called her trash. He was frozen from where he was. Rey could not decipher the expression in his eyes. But she didn't care. In his eyes she would always be nothing.

The police finally settled themselves. One by one, they removed the living bodies from the hotel room. First-aid responders started to arrive, carrying Plutt's bloodied body on a stretcher, followed by Rue's unconscious body, carrying it the same way.

Rey can only watch as she saw Rue's body pass her by. Alonzo then marched, gently tugging Rey's cuffed arms to walk away from the scene. They passed by Kylo Ren, who looked down at her with worried eyes. But she scoffed at him, sarcastically asking why he was worried. "You shouldn't worry about trash." She whispered to him before they took her to One Police Plaza to detain her.

—

Rey sat inside the SVU's detention center, chained and cuffed on the table. While her bodily wounds have been stitched and cleaned, she reeked with the smell of blood while the flower patterns on dress almost disappeared from too much crimson.

She sighed and glanced at the two-way mirror on her right. The SVU was probably talking on the other side about what crime to charge her. If someone else did what she did, she would charge him with third degree assault. But whatever it is that they're talking about back there, they are sure taking their time. Even so, she did not regret doing what she did to Plutt. If given the chance, she'll beat him up again. Like an adult, she just have to live with the consequences of her acts.

Rey was left alone for so long that her thoughts drifted to what she ought to do. Once she's charged, she'll probably have to call a lawyer. She only knows several district attorneys and their job is not to defend her but to prosecute her. She'll have to call someone else... like Kylo. Kylo's the only defense attorney she knows. She scoffed at herself. She wouldn't ask for help from someone who treats her like she's nothing. She'd rather rot in prison than beg for Kylo's help.

This time she couldn't help but feel helpless. Her earlier thoughts of careful planning eroded before her eyes and was substituted by waves of inconsolable somber. No one's going to help her. Kylo was right. She's nothing. She's just trash. Nobody would care about her even if spend the rest of her life in jail. Nobody would notice that she's gone because she'll always be alone.

Rey wanted to cry. She was scared and afraid to be abandoned again. She huffed for air, trying to restrain herself from giving in to her emotions.

Soon, Alonzo entered, sighing in relief before he unlatched the handcuffs on Rey's wrist. "The DA won't charge you. You're free to go." He said.

Rey looked at the half-latino cop in utter confusion. "W..hy?" She gasped, surprised at the slack she was given. She almost killed a man and they're setting her free?

Alonzo only shrugged. "Ask your lawyer."

"Lawyer...?" Rey's eyebrows crumpled. She doesn't have a lawyer.

Rey gently massaged her wrists as she stood up, the handcuffs had been hurting her ever since they came back from the hotel. She wanted to ask Alonzo for more information, but he dismissed her immediately, telling her to go home and rest.

"You did a good job, tiger." He smiled at her. She replied with an unsure smile.

Finally, Rey exited the One Police Plaza, feeling the cold wind on her face. She closed her eyes, thanking the universe for the new found freedom she was given. At least somebody cared enough to help her. Her mind began to wonder, was it Finn or Poe? Maybe it was Maz, the head of their orphanage. Either way, she needed to thank them for helping her. She smiled, wanting to call the people close to her. But her smile immediately turned into a frown as her eyes laid on Kylo's annoying frame leaning on his annoying car, his annoying hand on his pocket while his other hand in his annoying mouth while puffing his annoying cigarette.

God, everything about him was irritating Rey. She was still angry with him, and as much possible she never wanted to see his face again. But he was there silently breathing out smoke, staring at her with his annoying eyes.

Rey puckered her lips and made an exasperated raspberry. She should have known that the person who got her out was this irritating and annoying man. Full with pride and insolence, she never acknowledged his presence. Neither would she thank him. She did not ask for his help, there's no need for her to extend her gratitude.

Crossing her arms, she proceeded to walk towards the other direction. Rey lifted her shoulders towards her ears, trying to fight the cold from enveloping her body. She cussed at her mini-dress as small bumps prickled her skin. The One Police Plaza was the other side of town and she had to at least take the bus in order to get home. She cussed again. She didn't have any money on her.

"I'll take you home." Kylo, as gently as he could, offered.

Rey never bothered to look at him and rolled her eyes in silence. She continued to walk thinking that she'd rather break her feet walking for miles end than reciprocate to his current offer.

"Rey, please?" He pleaded. He was following her now but she did not dare stop.

The detective snarled in pure displeasure. Everything was vexing her: Kylo bothering her; the bitter temperature; the fact that she didn't have money to go home; her pesky blood stained mini-dress; how her wounds ached in the cold; the fact that monster touched her ass thrice; the fact that Rue, sweet little Rue, almost became one of Plutt's victims; and that she was just trash in Kylo's eyes. Everything made her angry. So angry that she didn't know how to express it any longer.

She began to break down. Tears streamed down her face while she gritted her teeth and braved the cold weather. She sniffed quietly, trying to hide her pathetic crying from the man following her. But Kylo was too sensitive of her actions not to notice. Immediately, he took her by the hand, pulling her softly to face him. She reacted tumultuously. Retracting her arm violently, before her other arm lunged for a punch, wanting to hit Kylo on the face or anywhere her fists might land. But he was fast, well aware of her ferocity and anger that he managed to dodge her attack, before using his other hand to disable her punching arm.

She was just like him when she's angry, Kylo thought. But unlike him, Rey was more patient than he'll ever be. As much as possible, she contains her anger, restraining herself until she blows.

"Let go!" Rey growled at his quick reflexes. For a stupid lawyer he sure knows how to fight.

But Kylo wasn't letting go. It didn't take much strength to disable her. Apart from being injured, he knows she's too tired to fight. He wasn't even using force. He was just holding both her arms. But she was struggling, tears still flowing from her dirty face, grunting and snarling to gain the upper hand.

"Rey." He called gently.

But she was too angry to listen. Kylo's voice merely bounced from one ear to the other, while her rage went straight up to her brain that she can no longer focus. She tried to get free again, this time using her legs. Rey placed her foot in between Kylo's legs attempting to slide it off to his feet in order to outbalance him. Her attempt was unsuccessful, her thigh did not even made Kylo's leg budge. She was too exhausted, but she wanted to be away from him. If only he would stop touching her. He said she was trash; an orphan garbage. But why is he being nice? The gentleness of his touch, it hurts; the way he's not getting angry despite the fact that she was physically attacking him. It hurts. Everything about him is hurting her. Her heart felt like it was about to break. She can't take it.

"Get away from me! You monster!" She shouted in one last attempt to get free, pulling her arms away from his grasp. "I hate you!" She gritted her teeth, tears choking her every word.

Whatever strength she managed to muster to push herself away was met by Kylo's hands pulling her towards him. He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly. She desperately tried wiggled free but it was no use. "I know." He whispered softly, his chin resting lightly on her head.

"I know you hate me." Kylo mumbled again. "I —" He exhaled loudly.

"— am monster."

Rey froze on Kylo's chest, surprised by his honesty; at how he acknowledged her rage filled words. Soon, Rey stopped fighting to get free altogether. She began to feel her knees weaken as she held his clothes tightly on her hands all while she continued to sob quietly on his chest.

"I was stupid." His arms tightened around her waist. "I said unforgivable things."

Brushing his ego and pride to the side, Kylo muttered words he thought he can never say to anyone. "I'm sorry." He swallowed. It was only the first words that was the hardest, the rest started flowing from his mind and mouth like an unstoppable word vomit. "I'm sorry for hurting you; making you cry. I'm sorry for everything."

"It's just that I... I..." Kylo swallowed saliva, the lump now choking his throat. He wanted to confess right then and there. He wanted to say that he liked her. That it hurt him seeing her with someone else; smiling for someone else other than him. He wanted her all to himself, and his selfishness got a hold of his better judgment. He got carried away with his egocentric feelings that he didn't bother to hear her out. He just lashed out on her like the emotionally unstable man that he was.

"I... li—" He felt his body tremble. He was having second thoughts, his utter vulnerability and fear of being rejected by Rey terrified him. He exhaled loudly.

"I... my anger got a better hold of me." He said instead. He was being a coward. A pathetic, miserable coward who was so afraid of change and rejection. He convinced himself that he didn't need to convey her his feelings. It's okay, that they're like this. As long as she can forgive him, he can hide his feelings from her. He'll settle for less, as long as he can have her by his side.

Rey slowly lifted her and looked at him with confused eyes, her anger dissipating with his words. She didn't really understand what he was trying to tell her after he apologized. The only thing that was stuck on her mind was his vulnerability. It was real and raw that it made him tremble. She knew him all too well. Kylo was a proud man with a lot of issues. It would be easy for him to say hurtful words but would rather die than take them back. But here he is, trembling like a terrified child, gathering all his strength to apologize to her.

Maybe that's all she needed from him. Rey just wanted Kylo to apologize. Soon, there was no anger left in her heart against him. A while ago she wanted to punch him in the face, never wanting to see him again. But now, all the anger and rage was gone. It was as if she is never capable of hating him, not really. Was everything supposed to be this easy? Rey wondered.

They were looking at each other now. Her swollen tear-striken eyes examining black vulnerable eyes. Noticing that Kylo was beginning to release his arms from her, Rey lifted one of her hands, gently brushing her fingers on his face.

"You're so fragile." She smiled at him, while he winced at her touch.

He answered with an amused frown. "You're the one who's crying." Subconsciously, he too had his hands cupping her face, wiping tear stains on her face.

There it was again, another moment that only the two of them shared together. If this was another Hollywood film, Rey would have reached for Kylo's lips to kiss him. She gasped. She was thinking of these unwholesome thoughts again.

"Let's go home?" Kylo said, happily hiding a smirk as he brushed strands of hair away from her face.

Rey glanced at the lawyer who was now too kind for words. But she wanted to pout. He's such an idiot, she thought. How can a smart and intelligent lawyer like him be so oblivious with her feelings?

—

When Kylo said that 'they' were going home, Rey expected that Kylo would stay with her. But he stood by her door, respecting her privacy, never entering her apartment unit. The comfort he was giving her, she wanted more. She wanted him to stay with her... even just for tonight.

"Are you going to be okay?" He asked her.

Rey made a slight nod, her head bent down as she looked at her apartment floor. She didn't want to be alone, not tonight at least but at the same time she didn't want to pester Kylo further. It had been a long night and it would be selfish of her to ask for his company. But she really didn't want him to leave.

Kylo rustled her hair, filling her up with reminders like, he would go and and check on her tomorrow and if she needs him, he's just one text away. She managed to say a small 'okay' before she watched him turn away from him and leave.

Finally she mustered her courage. For the first time in her life she wanted to be selfish. She wanted him to stay. "K..kylo!" She called him out.

He wasn't a few meters away from her when he glanced to the female detective who was now fidgeting in place. "Is there something wrong?" He walked back towards her door, still gentle with his words and actions that it made her heart thump in nervousness.

"I..." Rey stuttered to talk. Here goes nothing, she told herself. "S..sleep with me!" She shouted in pure eagerness, without thinking of her choice of words.

Kylo stared at her with utter confusion, eyes widening and pupils dilating at her brutal honesty; jaw dropping slowly with her words. His heart began to race, his palms began to sweat.

Sleep with her, does she mean sex? He had been imagining it all day. So it would be good for him, but she's tired and all that and he doesn't want to exhaust her further. But then again, if she wants to, he can give it to her? Should he give in? Is that a yes? Kylo was talking to himself inside his head. The information reaching his head even before he could decipher them.

What should he do?

He fidgeted, losing the lawyeresque composure that he had and reverting back to an awkward teenager who had a secret crush, his mind racing disarrayed with the whole debacle. It was the first time a woman hit on him with such frankness that it caught him off guard. Still, he wanted to make sure. Kylo just salvaged himself from a previous misunderstanding and did not want to do it again. (Because truthfully, Rey is scary when she's angry.)

Thankfully, it was Rey who clarified the matter. She gasped at her choice of words after realizing how she sounded. Stupid idiot, she cussed to herself. "N..not like sleep together as in sleep together." She tried to explain, but she found it difficult to articulate what she really meant. "Like.. lay with me?" That's so much worse.

Kylo stared, amused at her reaction. She was play biting her thumb now. A habit she does when she's in deep thought. He already figured out what she meant the first time she explained it. But he stayed silent watching her get flustered, looking all adorable in his eyes.

"What I meant was..." She exhaled deeply, as if she finally figured out what to say. "Share the bed with me."

"Fuck." She cussed louder this time. How is this so difficult? Rey was too red now, cheeks, ears all crimson in embarrassment.

He wanted to tease her further but Kylo couldn't contain it anymore. He started to snicker. She was just too precious. He isn't some religious person, but if there was a indeed a Maker, then he thanks him for allowing to meet Rey.

"I'll stay." He smiled. Finally articulating her words for her.

—

Her bed (the two foams stacked together) was the most uncomfortable place he had ever laid his back on. It was like a goddamn rock, and don't let him get started with its size. Kylo couldn't even lie straight in it without having his calves hanging on its edges. He had to settle for laying on his side just so Rey and him and fit together in it (making sure that they are at least several inches apart so that he won't violate her personal space). Also, just like the last time he was inside her apartment, it was freezing. Rey complained that her radiator finally broke down this time, so they have to settle with at least two or more comforters to protect them from the cold.

For a while, he stared at her face as her body curled up in a fetal position because of the cold. It hadn't been 10 minutes and she's already snoring.

He wanted to touch her, to trace her face with his fingers, but he didn't want to wake her up. And because truthfully, he couldn't move in her bed without falling off. He tried maintaining his distance from her and the only thing that's holding the rest of his body from sliding towards the floor is a small table beside her bed where he relied for support.

Rey groaned, disturbing him from thinking of his agonizing bodily position. She shivered further before subconsciously scooting her body to Kylo's for warmth. She was now on his chest, clutching his white long sleeves before reverting back to snoring comfortably. The stone cold lawyer could only cringe silently at her sudden closeness. He tried so hard to separate himself from her, being a god damn gentleman and respecting her personal space, and here she is, asleep, eradicating it all together.

He scooted further back, his ass almost outside the bed, but Rey kept following his bodily heat. She moaned and groaned every time he tried to remove himself from her. Kylo tried rolling her towards the other side of the bed but she wouldn't let go of his clothes.

"Stop moving!" She finally whined.

Kylo froze. "S..sorry." He whispered almost immediately afraid that he disturbed her sleep. He waited for her reaction, but she continued snoring.

He made a full pout, Rey was only sleep talking. Seriously, this girl is too much to handle and Kylo had enough. His ass was about to fall out and he doesn't plan to spend the night on the freezing floor. Slowly, he moved towards Rey, heart beating out of his rib cage as his chest pressed closer to her face. He exhaled slowly, nervous, with what he was about to do. He just hopes that she doesn't wake up from the sudden movement. With his left hand, Kylo carefully lifted Rey's head, before slipping in his right arm underneath her neck. The movement barely disturbed her slumber, but she moved closer, making a small "mmm" sound as she snuggled close to Kylo, her cheek resting on the side of his chest.

He sighed in relief, knowing that he could finally rest without worrying about falling to the floor. It was weird really, why is he allowing himself to suffer just so Rey would be comfortable all while she's making those sleeping sounds? He smiled to himself, thinking that he could never sleep in this situation.

There are a lot of things Kylo hates in this world. For example, he doesn't like broccoli, snoring, hugs, touching others, people touching him, physical contact in general (except sex), giving up his personal comfort (and privilege), helping others willingly, and most of all, he abhors apologizing, just to name a few. With the exception of eating broccoli, he managed to do / tolerate those instances in one night.

He could only scoff at his unusual accomplishment as a person. He may detest all those things, but he did it anyway. And he didn't need to wonder far nor get further confused for the reason for his sudden metamorphosis. He knew it all along, he was just denying it. The reason for his growing tolerance and his new found humanity is beside him, snoring peacefully on his chest.

As long as Rey's by his side, nothing else really matters to him. It was surreal, the feeling he was having. It was as if he was no longer alone. Like... she is home.

He smiled, finally letting himself free from all the confusion in his heart. Kylo lifted his free hand, gently brushing Rey's hair. "Good night, Rey." He whispered, planting a soft kiss on her forehead.

There are only four things in this world that Kylo cannot live without:

the law;

coffee;

smoking; and

A certain female detective named Rey Kenobi of the 89th precinct of the NYPD.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Tension

"You okay?" Kylo muttered as he glanced at the detective before wiping his hands with a kitchen towel. Rey sat down by the dining table, her hand tucked on her chin. She hasn't been moving for the past couple of minutes but was rather staring absentmindedly at the lawyer.

The detective did not answer the question, Kylo's voice merely bounced from one ear to another. She was too distracted at the confusing sight unraveling before her eyes — The man who was hauntingly handsome enough to be a cover of a magazine; the unforgiving lawyer; the man who seemed to be angry all the time is cooking pancakes in her dilapidated kitchen while wearing a slim fit Burberry white long sleeves, Prada slacks and Christian Louboutin shoes underneath a tiny pink apron, with a spatula on one hand while his other hand was holding a pan handle all while humming to himself as he worked.

It was... He was... "adorable." Rey whispered under her breath as she watched Kylo flip the most perfect pancake she has ever seen in her life.

"Mmm? Did you say something?" Kylo glanced at her again. He was sure he heard her say something but he couldn't quite understand it.

"Huh?" Rey jolted, finally realizing that she said her thoughts out loud. She reclined to her seat, almost rocking her chair before she took her glance away from the lawyer and towards the windows to hide her embarrassment.

"Did you say something?" The lawyer repeated with a gentle tone. For a moment Kylo went closer to her, before placing his palm on Rey's forehead. She had been so out of it the whole morning, and it troubled him that she might be feeling unwell. "You're red. Are you feeling okay?" He asked worriedly before concentrating on checking her temperature.

"I.. I'm fine." Rey stammered as she gently cocked her head away from Kylo's touch. She wasn't sick. She was just blushing. One that she didn't even notice until Kylo pointed it out. "I just didn't think you know how to cook, that's all." She said, hurriedly changing the topic.

The lawyer answered with a light scoff. Thankfully, he was too oblivious to perceive the reason why she was blushing like an overripe tomato. Once he was satisfied that Rey was in full health, Kylo focused instead on other matters at hand — an intellectual discourse on gender roles. "Is it because I'm a man?" He gave her a sly smile. "That's clearly a double standard."

"Like how, I, a woman, be the greatest cook and not be expected to burn a bunch of pancakes?" She answered with a grin. "Now that's the double standard."

Yup, Kylo wasn't the one who should be cooking. But he volunteered himself, after Rey almost burned her apartment down. She was stupid and negligent, letting herself be distracted by his serene sleeping face. She woke up earlier than him, and being the responsible girl that she was, she decided to cook themselves some breakfast. But she could not help herself from looking at Kylo Ren.

She began counting the moles in his face. It was too many to count, so she stopped at twenty-nine. Apart from that, she observed his features, tracing his sharp nose, how his chest silently heaved for oxygen, on how gorgeously attractive he was, and his nicotine stained lips... one that she had been craving to taste ever since that incident in his office. She was so infatuated that she could only think of him. Then, her mind drifted to the unthinkable. Maybe she could kiss him too, she thought. Kylo didn't have to know. He was sleeping too soundly for his own good anyway. Now that he had the bed all to himself, he was basically sprawled on the cushions. Maybe she can take advantage of that.

Rey gasped. She's becoming a pervert! She wanted to laugh, convincing herself that she's not. She was just curious — like a scientist, hungry for a new scientific discovery of the wonders of a kiss. For minutes, she contemplated. Does she really want to steal her first kiss? That would practically be cheating. But then again, all is fair in love and war. Still, it is disrespectful, not to mention a crime. As a police officer, she should know. A kiss without the other party's consent is practically sexual assault. She pouted, her eyes glancing to the unmoving lawyer who was sleeping. "It's your fault." She whispered silently. "Damn your handsome face. You're making me want to commit a crime."

Then, it happened. The smell of burnt butter filled her apartment. The pancakes she was cooking now black to a crisp, flames seeping through the edges of the pan. It was a good thing she noticed it before her apartment was set ablaze. Immediately, Rey rushed towards her kitchen turning off her stove. But she's not the only one who was alarmed, Kylo had woken up because of the smell. How he got up and reach the kitchen in a matter of seconds was unknown to Rey. But he immediately placed the burning pan on the sink, dousing it with water until the flames around it were gone.

So that's how Kylo ended up wearing that pink apron. But for some reason, he didn't get angry when she almost burned the place down. Kylo gave her a light scolding, for sure, but after she apologized profusely, all he could mutter was: "but did we die?" It was weird of him to say that. He was pulling a line from the Hang Over movie just so she could calm down and laugh it off.

Anyway, Rey spitting back his 'double standard' argument made the lawyer grin in amazement. While he can win in any debate with any other person, he always lost to Rey. She's the only person who can immediately shut him down with her wit. If she had been a lawyer, he would have always lost to her. Big time. Her wit unparalleled like his, he liked that and losing to her? He was gladly enjoying it.

Rey waited for him to reply another smart argument. But Kylo merely smiled sweetly, his beautiful crooked teeth showing before agreeing with her point. "You're right." He said before returning back to cooking.

The detective frowned, brushing away the hypnotic smile she just received. She's not falling for that sweet smile, nor that notoriously handsome face. Not today. Not now that he's awake and aware, at least. That face was the reason why she burned the pancakes she was cooking in the first place. Instead, she focused on something else — the fact that Kylo agreed with her argument. She should have felt proud. Finally, she was able to effectively counter him, but instead, it made her heart beat vigorously on her chest. As to the reason, she doesn't know. Because truthfully, that wasn't the Kylo she knew. He's not the type who would back down from an intellectual fight. He should have scoffed or snarled defiantly against her. And letting her win, let alone smile as he agreed with her point, was kind of sweet of him.

Oh no. Rey gulped, almost choking on her own saliva. It had been happening all morning. Whether it's his physical attributes or his actions towards her, she could not help but think that he's just so adorable.

What the hell?

Since when did his image change before her eyes? It was as if every mean thing he had previously shown her began to disintegrate with the wind, exposing what he truly was — human. A fragile, vulnerable, sweet, gentle and adorable human being.

The question lingered in her mind for the time being until her stomach grumbled loudly at the sight of the fluffiest pancakes she had ever seen in her entire life.

As the lawyer snorted, the detective blushed in embarrassment. But the humiliating feeling disappeared when Kylo smiled again, telling her to dig in.

It was surreal. If you have been alone most of your life, even the most mundane thing, like having breakfast with someone else had somehow became the most interesting thing in the world. Being this happy, it was weird feeling for Rey. The more she interacted with Kylo, the more she thought of wanting it more. Is that normal?

"Thank you." She meekly mumbled as she took a bite of her pancakes.

The lawyer merely shrugged. It was the least he could do. He called her garbage last night and apologizing and cooking her breakfast would not make up for the mean things he said. He has to be better for her sake so that he'll never hurt again. But here she is, having this giddy expression as she took another bite of her pancakes. It was as if the events that transpired yesterday were erased on her mind. How she stayed positive despite all that was still a mystery to him. But he's certain that it was one of the reasons why he liked her so much.

Kylo smiled to himself while he silently ate. As he watched her eat, the more Kylo appreciated mornings. This comfortable silence; this tranquility; the feeling of being home when he's with her. He loved it.

Soon, the morning otherwise became normal. Rey brushed off her morning thoughts, attributing the feelings to hunger. "Don't you have work?" She finally asked him.

"Not really." He said as he took a bite of his breakfast. It's not that he doesn't have work, but unlike regular employees, he's not bound by time constraints. As far as he's concerned, Kylo can appear and/or disappear in his office anytime of the day — a habit which he clearly avoids. He liked going to his firm early and leaving late. His glass office was his most sacred place; a comfort zone; a safe haven. But for some reason, this shabby apartment replaced all that.

Rey began to stretch, her arms flailing over her head. "Lucky!" She smiled. "God, I'm afraid to go to work." She mumbled. Mornings with Kylo almost made her forgot about the events that transpired last night. Now that everything was back to normal, reality came biting her back in the ass.

"Captain Holdo's definitely going to suspend me. Or worse, the NYPD might fire me!" She took a bite of her food.

"Really?" He answered sarcastically. "I just happen to be your lawyer. You're not fired nor suspended." Kylo scoffed arrogantly, brushing off her concerns.

Truthfully, last night, the head of the SVU was thinking of the consequences of her actions. Although it was agreed that they will no longer press charges before the DA nor fire her, the NYPD thought of suspending her for a week. A thing which Kylo definitely did not allow. He took pride of his mediation skills and convincing the SVU not to take action on Rey was the easiest thing he did. He didn't even have to think, it came out naturally.

For a while, Rey was glad at leeway she was given. She sighed in relief. It was a good thing that Kylo was there to bail her out. He is, (hands down) the best at his profession. Even so, Rey could not help but feel that she somehow cheated her way out of the consequences of her acts. She punched a man nearly to death and they're not even suspending her?

She bit her lip. It was wrong. Still, it was part of Kylo's job. She doesn't want to sound ungrateful for his help, but her moral compass is telling her otherwise.

Rey carefully glanced at the lawyer, who was, surprisingly staring back at her. She didn't want to make one blunder after the other. She didn't want to make him mad. He already tolerated her for almost burning her apartment down. But this one is different. If there's one thing you don't mess with, it was his job. That made her nervous.

While Rey gathered up her courage, she could not help but notice that Kylo was observing her. He had his palm on his chin while his other hand vertically twirled his fork like getting an imaginary spaghetti. Just like when he grilled her on the stand, his face looked like he already knew what she was about to say. He just wants to hear her say it. But unlike in court, this time, he didn't wait for Rey to talk. "You don't approve?" He mumbled.

The detective swallowed hard before telling him what she really felt about the situation. "It's not like that." She uttered.

"It's just that it feels so wrong. I nearly killed him... and to get away with that so easily... it's... but I know it's your job, so I.. I..." Rey stuttered, afraid to hurt the lawyer's feelings.

The lawyer frowned at her, but his eyes were gentle, as if smiling. Of course Kylo knew she wouldn't approve. That's just how she was. Rey was too pure for humanity itself. "I understand." He whispered. "I'll call Alonzo right away. You'll be suspended for five working days, is that okay with you?"

Rey nodded vigorously in affirmation before her eyebrows crumpled in confusion, weirded out by his sudden patience. "You're not angry with me?" She said.

It was absurd, the way he was calm with her despite telling him how to do his job. She knows he doesn't like it when people tell him what to do. Rey saw it once, how angry he got when his client, Martin Grey, gave him unsolicited opinions on how Kylo should do his job. He was so furious that he almost choked him to death. But here he is, scoffing, almost laughing at her question. Ever since last night, he was so out of character. He should be frowning, scowling; he should be getting angry; telling her smart arguments that would instantly shut her down. But he's not doing any of those now. What the hell happened to him? Or, is this the real him?

Kylo brushed his hair with his long slender fingers. "Why would I be angry? I know it's not your nature. You're a good person." He beamed a sweet smile at her.

For a while, Rey wanted to shut her eyes. It was as if sunlight directly flashed on her face, she became blinded by Kylo's smile. She felt her face burn again, her cheeks turning red as a tomato. Kylo kept surprising her with such gentleness that she didn't know what to do. It was weird, yet it made her heart flutter in happiness. Rey cussed to herself.

"Why are you being nice?" She scowled at him, crossing her arms and pouting in irritation. She couldn't take it anymore. "If this is about yesterday, you don't have to bother. I'm not mad at you anymore, so you don't have to pretend to be nice." She rolled her eyes, provoking him to elicit at least one negative reaction. Rey wanted to return to the status quo, one where she is not troubled by his (unusual) gentleness. When he's this nice, it was as if Rey can no longer interact normally around him. She just wants Kylo to smother her with affection and it was not like her to crave for anyone's affection.

"You're being weird." She continued.

Provoking him for no reason at all? She's the one who's being weird.

"Am I?" Kylo grinned as he placed three of his fingers on his chin, pretending to contemplate. "Maybe because you drooled on me last night." His grin later on broke into a small chuckle as he teased her.

Rey gasped, jaw slightly dropping down at the humiliating revelation. "I don't drool!" She snapped defensively, cocking her head backwards in utter embarrassment.

"You do." He stated as he pointed somewhere on his chest; the place where supposedly she drooled onto. "And you also snore." He teased her further. "Loudly."

"I think it was your sleeping habits that made me weird."

"Hey— wait!" Kylo jolted from his seat. He was standing up now, cowering at the edge of the dining table, hands in front of his chest, defensively preventing something from reaching his body.

Why he was teasing her, Rey did not know. But she wouldn't backdown from such childish acts, because truthfully, she too is childish. Rey jumped from her seat. She grinned menacingly as she slowly went near him. Her fists curling up whilst her pointing fingers popped out, readying herself to tickle him. "What did you say, Ben Solo?" She threateningly smiled as she lunged her pointing fingers on his body, poking him below his ribs.

"Stop!" He commanded desperately, his stomach instinctively retracting backward just so he could evade Rey's fingers from further touching his sides.

But Rey wasn't stopping. She laughed as she continued tickling Kylo, cornering him towards her kitchen sink. Whatever evasive maneuver Kylo was doing was futile. He laughed and cried, trying to catch Rey's hands to stop her. But she was too fast, or the tingling sensation he felt on his body made him slow and weak. Either way, he was helpless with her continuous bombardment of tickle attacks.

"I take it back!" He pleaded, hugging his own stomach to catch his own breath. His face red as an overripe tomato.

His appeal made Rey momentarily stop. She winced at him, unconvinced.

"You don't snore loudly." He continued. "It was super loud!" He teased.

Rey growled. "Why you!" She laughed before she proceeded to continue her attacks. But this time, Kylo was ready. He had the time to prepare himself. When Rey extended her arms, Kylo instantly caught it.

For a moment, they both stared at each other. The movement surprised the detective, her eyes widening, afraid of the retaliation that the lawyer might make. Kylo on the other hand grinned widely, ready for vengeance.

Rey squealed, retracting her arms from Kylo to run away from him. Kylo did let go, but before she could dash away, the lawyer wrapped one of his arms on her waist, while the other proceeded to tickle her sides.

It was amazing how Kylo managed to lift the detective from the floor with one arm. She had her back against his chest, knees lifted up in the air, all while Kylo continued his revenge. He laughed as Rey tried wriggled free, chuckling, almost out of breath. The fuzzy sensation elicited by her whole body made her weak. "Stop!" She pleaded him, but her hands was reaching towards Kylo's underarm, trying to tickle him back.

Rey heard him groan, his grip on her waist weakening as he felt her fingers reach for the crevice between his arm and chest. He was more ticklish than her. Finally, Rey was able to break free. She ran towards the dining table, reaching for cover at the wooden rectangular furniture.

Kylo placed his hand on the edges of the table, waiting for her next move, both ginning like idiots. When Rey attempted to move to the right, Kylo followed her intently. She stopped and watched for his next movement, but they stood still, waiting for each other to commit a mistake. They stared at each other with challenging eyes. Both wanting to win. They were no longer playing. It was a competition on who's the better tickler.

But it was Rey who committed a mistake. She began to run, but her apartment was so small that there's nothing to run off too. She reached for her bed before Kylo caught up with her. He tackled her, making her back lightly bounce on the cushions. Using both his hands, Kylo grabbed Rey's arms and locked them over her head. He then crawled and locked his legs on her sides. Kylo proceeded to finish the competition. "I win." He grinned at her.

"Not yet." Rey grinned back, eyes still challenging him.

"Oh, you sure about that?" He smirked menacingly. He started to tickle Rey's underarms, one that made Rey squirm, moaning hard as she couldn't contain the sensation. "Concede!" He snickered.

"No!" Rey roared weakly, huffing and puffing for oxygen as she couldn't endure the funny feeling of Kylo's tickles. She wriggled hard on the cushion like a worm. Her foot reached towards Kylo's tummy, preventing him from further leaning onto her. But he was just too strong.

Their competition reached a new high. Somehow, Rey found an unknown source of strength, her hands pulling away from Kylo's grip. Of course, the lawyer did not allow it. He leaned closer, pushing his whole body over Rey, grinning at her stamina.

Rey felt his chest touch hers. The way she could feel his adrenaline filled heart beat on her chest; the way he was being close to her again, it distracted her.

Immediately, she brushed the feeling away. She's too competitive to be distracted. She wasn't going to lose to Kylo over a tickling match. But she was struggling. The way he locked both her arms and hips made her defenseless; his muscular body was sending her into a great disadvantage. In addition, the position of both their bodies was making things worse.

Left with no other option, Rey used the remaining parts of her body to win. She grinned at him menacingly before she proceeded to attack. She cocked her head upwards, wanting to bite him.

She was unsuccessful, her teeth merely clicking together. But it made Kylo yelp, instantly letting go of her arms to remove himself from peril, surprised at what the detective was doing. Once she was free from his grip, Rey immediately pushed the lawyer away, making his back land on the bed, his knees slightly thudding the walls. She then crawled on top of him, locking her thighs on his waist before grabbing both his arms on top of his head, panting hard and heaving for oxygen.

Their positions were now reversed. This time, it was Kylo that was struggling. How she managed to disable a six foot three man made of pure muscle was a question that lingered on Kylo's head. But the thought left the lawyer as soon as Rey's hand made its way to his side. She tickled him, making him squirm and puff for air. It made him groan hard.

"Concede or I'll bite you!" Rey laughed, after she gained the upper hand.

Like a child, Kylo stuck his tongue out defiantly before he wiggled helplessly underneath Rey.

His answer made Rey grin. She then lunged at him, jokingly snapping her teeth together towards his face, while her hands reached for his underarms in full force.

It was the last straw. If there was any part of Kylo's body which has the weakest tolerance for tickles, it was his underarms. He wiggled like a distressed worm. He couldn't control his body any longer. It was as if all the strength in his body began to leave, and his underarm wasn't his only problem. Rey's face went straight for his, her teeth still clanking together, still attempting to bite him.

"Yo, Kenobi!" Her neighbor roared from the other side of the room, banging the walls of her apartment unit.

Rey and Kylo froze. They stared at each other, eyes wide open, snickering silently in utter embarrassment at the noise they were making.

"You know how thin them walls are!" Her female neighbor continued. "I told you, if you was gonna fuck some man, do it silently."

Rey's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Fucking? Who said Kylo and her were fucking? They were just playing.

Then she began to notice it. How their faces were only inches apart; the way she was on top of him, sitting on his hip just centimeters away from his crotch; the way she locked Kylo's arms on top of his head. Beatrice, her neighbor had told her about this position. Cowgirl, she had said. "Because you have to ride your man dick like he a god damn stallion." That's exactly how she phrased it.

Oh fuck. How come she only realized this? Rey darted her gaze to Kylo, who was already blushing underneath her. Immediately, the detective lifted herself away from him, while he sat upright from the bed. For a while, there was a long tortious silence in the room.

"So uhm," Kylo started talking, never attempting to look at Rey. He was still blushing from ear to ear, placing his hand at the back of his nape, rubbing it gently to avoid the embarrassment. "I should probably get to work." He mumbled.

"Y..yeah." Rey stuttered. "I... should go to work too. You know, paper work and stuff like that."

"S...sure." Kylo answered.

"I'll.. just see myself out." He stood, immediately walking towards the door.

"No.. I.. I'll see you out." She answered before following Kylo.

"Th..thank you, for today." Rey choked. "And also for yesterday... bailing me out..." She shyly cried.

"Sleeping with you was great." Kylo immediately said, without thinking, not really. His mind wasn't functioning properly.

"What?" Rey replied dumbfounded.

"What?" Kylo mumbled too. He really couldn't remember what he just said.

After another moment of silence, they decided to part more awkwardly this time. Kylo walked towards the hallway and into the staircase, not attempting to even glance at her before Rey called him again.

"Ky...kylo!"

The lawyer looked back, his mind still rewiring to understand why he was so embarrassed for having Rey sit centimeters away from his crotch. He had women sit on him before and he was not embarrassed about it. But when it comes to Rey, he just completely lost his composure. "Huh?" That's all he managed to say.

"T..the apron." Rey muttered.

Apparently, Kylo Ren was still wearing the pink apron when he cooked breakfast.

A small 'oh' escaped his lips before he proceeded to remove it hastily and gave it to the detective, before he dashed away towards the stairs, still never attempting to look her way.

When Kylo's muscular frame was no longer in sight, Rey had finally the chance to breath normally. She exhaled hard, placing her hand on her chest to feel her heart thump crazily on her chest. She cussed to herself, did she just say that she had to go to work? For the love of God, she's suspended for five days. How is she going to work?

"He handsome, Kenobi." Apparently her neighbor, Beatrice, was now leaning on her unit's doorframe, spying slyly on Rey's love life.

"You startled me, Beatrice!" Rey jolted in shock, refraining her from relaxing.

"It's BB to you, girl." Beatrice frowned. BB was Rey's longest neighbor / friend. She was a sex worker, dancing in clubs and basically drowning in dollars every night. But her job was not easy. Beatrice too had several run ins with the law, and more often than not, she calls Rey to help her out. Since then they became good friends, with a condition that Beatrice would not get herself further into trouble.

BB was her stripper name. And if she wanted to be called her full name, she always insists to be called BB-8. As to why she added the number eight, Rey had no idea. Her lucky number, perhaps? But either way, Rey's not calling her BB nor BB-8. She's not in the club, so she'd rather call her Beatrice.

"Is he good?" BB smiled, her eyebrows arching up an down.

"At what?" Rey pondered innocently.

BB rolled her eyes in impatience. "You know..." She grinned while air thrusting an imaginary body coupled by making over the top sex noises.

"We didn't have sex." Rey rolled her eyes back.

BB answered with a fake gasp, pretending to be shocked. She covered her mouth with her long bedazzled fake fingernails. "Don't play with me, girl." She grinned. "I know sex noises when I hear one."

Rey heaved a sigh. "We didn't." She frowned.

BB frowned back, dismayed. "You weren't... really?"

"No." She answered flatly.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" BB flipped her bright orange weave, while shaking vigorously her African-American bum underneath her stripped orange and white bodycon mini dress. "So you telling me, that you two were banging them walls, moaning and groaning, making all those sex noises and you even't been fuckin'?" She raised her voice, letting Rey feel her obvious disappointment. "The hell you two doing then?"

"We were tickling each other." Rey confessed.

"What?" BB heard Rey the first time, but she wanted the detective to realize how stupid she sounded. Not to mention it was a chance to be dramatic.

"We were playing." Rey sighed in defeat.

"Like children?" BB asked.

"Yes, Beatrice." Rey sarcastically answered upon realizing their childishness. "We were playing and tickling each other like children."

BB filled her mouth with air before exploding it outward to form the most theatrical 'wow' she could muster. She shook her head vigorously before dragging Rey inside her apartment unit. BB peeked on her window while Rey crossed her arms on how ridiculous her friend looked. She seemed like she was some secret agent spying on her next target.

"He got a fine ass." She licked her lips and grinned, but never glancing at Rey in the process.

Rey sighed. Whatever it was they were doing, it was stupid. But she could not help herself not to look too. Soon, both women were already checking out and spying at the tall man who was beside his car, his back behind them while his hand was holding a cigarette and the other was on his ear. Kylo hasn't left their apartment complex and was apparently speaking with someone on the phone.

"I bet he good at fucking." BB excitedly nudged Rey.

"How did you know?" Rey's curiosity grew.

"It's all in the ass, honey." BB grinned as she clawed out her fingers as if groping an imaginary butt.

"Ass?" Rey muttered to herself. She leaned closer to the window, slightly ducking down to get a better view of Kylo's backside. She couldn't quite figure out how BB knew he was good at sex. Rey had seen his body before, but never had the chance to check-out his ass. But with those shredded 8 pack and tight pectoral muscles, not to mention those firm biceps and triceps, it was easy to deduce that the rest of his body were as muscular as the thing she had seen. So, if she would analyze what BB said, is there a correlation between the firmness of his ass and his sexual prowess? Rey's curiosity was in a new high. But she was too shy to ask. Instead, she waited for Beatrice to explain.

But her friend never bothered to continue her explanation, to her disappointment. "I think I saw him before." BB contemplated as she changed the topic.

"Probably in the newspapers." Rey answered, reluctantly letting go of gaining additional knowledge about bums and intercourse. Instead, she decided to observe Kylo again from a far. He was now taking another piece of cigarette from his trouser pocket before brushing his hair with his long slender fingers. "He's somewhat famous."

"Nah. I don't read them paper." BB placed her fingers on her chin. Suddenly, she smiled and tapped Rey's shoulder vigorously as she had her eureka moment. "He the one who brought your drunk ass home weeks ago!" BB started her narration. "He a gentleman tho. I thought he was gonna touch yo ass. I would have beaten him to pulp with my baseball bat. But he just literally tucked you in bed and left like after two minutes, tops."

Rey had a silly smile plastered on her face as she remembered that Kylo took her home when she blacked out during their Christmas dinner. "He... he is a gentleman." She whispered, slightly blushing to herself before she finally took her gaze away from the window.

Of course, BB could hear her clearly and could see Rey's reaction from her side eye, but she stayed silent, observing her friend as her face lit up in sheer happiness every time the tall man with jet black wavy hair is being mentioned. And being her longest friend, BB knew exactly what Rey was feeling — she is in love with him.

BB conjured a facial expression, one that looked she was grinning and pouting at the same time. In all the years they have known each other, not once BB saw Rey light up at the sight of a man. In all of their conversations, Rey had told her that she thought of never falling in love. It weirded out BB first, I mean, who in their right mind would not bother to find someone who they'd like to spend their life with? But here she is, a woman saying crazy stuff like 'she has no time for that'; 'too troublesome' or 'my priorities are different'; 'i have to save my orphanage' yada, yada, yada.

Somehow, BB gets it. Rey Kenobi had always been selfless, thinking of others first before herself. And no matter how many time Beatrice tells her that she needed to think of herself too, Rey would just brush it off.

But here she is, the love bug finally hitting her like a sixteen-wheeler truck. BB knew that her friend would keep denying her feelings, even if her expressions say otherwise.

"Oh look, he's leaving." Beatrice crossed her arms, further testing Rey for a reaction.

Rey did not disappoint. She gasped, almost pinning her face on the glass window, her nose bending a little just so she can catch a glimpse of Kylo's speeding car. Now that he was gone, Rey felt disappointed. Her heart, for some reason began sinking and she frowned at that.

BB-8 could not help but laugh at her friend. She was too obvious. "You're in love with him, aren't you?" She cried.

"What?" Rey hissed, immediately removing her face from the glass all while she covered her mouth with her palm. She felt her face burn bright red and no matter how hard she tries to hide it, she couldn't.

"What are you talking about?" She spat defensively. "In lo...love with Kylo?" She stuttered. "I can't possibly be in love with him!"

"Then why are you blushing?" Beatrice pressed further. She will make her confess, one way or the other.

"I'm not!" Rey tried to lie.

BB arched both her eyebrows. She's not falling for any of Rey's tricks. It's about time she becomes honest to herself, to think about herself first. "You're not a good liar, Rey." BB hissed back.

But she's not trying to lie. It's not like she's really in love with Kylo and Rey was ready to prove it to Beatrice. "I mean, true he's handsome and I like him but that doesn't mean I love him already. C'mon, BB." Rey laughed dryly to herself. "And if you seen him in court... He's mean. He grilled me on the stand once, and boy it did not end well. He's also too serious, intimidating, condescending. Not to mention he seems angry all the time. He has this unwavering determination and drive, that is somewhat scary and amazing at the same time... I just admire the things that he does, and how good he was with it. But he always thinks about work. He's not fun. At all! How... how can I love a man like that? He's too uptight and boring. I just like his handsome face, that's all. Other than that? Nothing." Rey panted, desperately explaining her side to her friend.

Yup, Kylo Ren is not her type nor was she in love, she convinced herself. She has to believe it.

"So... he took yo drunk ass home and he still mean?" BB started.

"...wore that pink apron to cook fo yo and he still scary and condescending for your liking?" Beatrice smirked after following Rey's ridiculous line of thought. "And he got into a tickle fight wit yo childish ass and he still uptight and boring?" She waited patiently for her answer, readying her self to slap some sense into Rey. BB knew she was just denying her feelings.

"Y..es!" Rey gulped. "I mean, no. Of course not. He... was kind enough to cook for me... and he didn't seem angry at all when I set ablaze the pancakes I cooked earlier. Also, he... stayed with me last night when he shouldn't have. Kylo, he, was too kind and gentle with me... even when I tried to punch him in the face." She explained, upon realizing that BB shut her arguments down.

"Okay." Rey inhaled hard. "Here me out, Beatrice." She started again.

"I have a crush on him and I like him." Rey flicked her pointing finger to show her first point. "Probably because every time I'm with him there's this giddy feeling in my stomach. Like, my insides are being tickled."

"But here's how I know that I'm not in love." Rey explained carefully while BB listened intently. Her friend was waiting for her to over explain. Rey over explains because she couldn't lie well.

"After that giddy sensation, everything just becomes all calm and serene and I just feel safe when he's around."

"It's as if he feels like..." Rey paused to contemplate.

"Home?" Beatrice answered with a small smile.

Rey's eyes widened in the eureka moment. "Yes! That's exactly how it is. He feels like home. With that in mind, I am absolutely positive that I am not in love with him."

BB made a sly grin. Her neighbor still doesn't have the slightest idea of what true love is.

—

Kylo sighed as he left his own condominium unit, feeling refreshed and clean. He had been wearing the same outfit ever since last night and he couldn't help but feel grimy and dirty. Finally, he had the chance to take a bath and change.

By his own standards, he's 'late' for work, and now that he's alone, thoughts of going back to his old obsessive compulsive ways came rushing back to his mind. He was on the edge again, his head filling up details about cases and pleadings.

He began to breathe slowly, in and out, he inhaled and exhaled. It was bizarre that he had been feeling stressed in the morning. This should have been normal for him. Thinking of work all day long had been his regular routine. But now, he could not help but think that he's just one big ball of stress.

Now that he had a glimpse of being carefree and relaxing, the question of how he managed to live for 35 years of being uptight crossed mind. It was a good thing he hasn't died because of his stressful life. He figured that he doesn't want to live this way — all work, no play. Still, he found it difficult to adjust. You don't just change your lifestyle overnight. But thank God for Rey, the fact that she had been the center of all this change made it a little less burdensome on his part. Because truthfully, he would have gone crazy if he ever thought of changing the order of how he lived his life. He sighed. Baby steps, Kylo. Baby steps.

Anyhow, he still has to go to work. He walked silently towards his car, before he felt odd at his surroundings.

There it was again, the feeling of being watched. It had been recurring ever since he left Rey's apartment. At one point, he thought he heard a camera shutter click several times. He turned towards his back, observing the street. But there was no one in sight. Kylo brushed the feeling away, thinking it was nothing. So, he proceeded to enter his car, speeding away towards his office.

Then, another shutter clicked. A man with a gray hoodie had a camera in his hands pressed the shutter button and smiled, lenses focusing on Kylo's Mercedes Benz's license plate.

Kylo wasn't overreacting. Someone had indeed been following him.

—

"Don't feel so bad, Rey. It's only five days." Finn latched his arm over Rey's shoulder. While her colleague was trying to console her, it was Finn who was the one who clearly needs consoling.

All of her closest friends in the precinct had been around her. Poe had been grinning in approval at his subordinate's spunk. The sergeant wasn't even trying to condone her actions, telling her that if he was in the same position, he would have done what she had done. Of course, Poe added a disclaimer that Rey shouldn't tell anyone about what he said. Otherwise he would get a good scolding from Captain Holdo. Rey laughed at that.

As for Rose, she kept silent about the whole issue, but was carefully observing Rey's head injuries. "Is it true that you head-butted Plutt?" She asked curiously. It had been a miracle that Rey didn't suffer a concussion at what she had done. Because truthfully, the skull wasn't built to withstand head-on collisions, let alone for deliberately smacking someone else's head with it.

And Finn, the poor detective had it worse. He had been sniffing uncontrollably, telling her that he will miss their little cinnamon roll and his desk buddy.

But Rey did not feel bad at all. It was her fault anyway. So once she signed her suspension papers and surrendered her badge and pistol to the precinct custodian, and a light scolding from Captain Holdo, she reverted back to a regular civilian. It was, at first, uncomfortable. She felt naked without her service firearm. But it was a good thing, she thought. At least she has time to visit Rue in the hospital.

—

Rey Kenobi, a civilian, hummed to herself as she playfully walked on the pavement, skipping one square concrete one after the other. She made her way to the hospital while occasionally glancing at her surroundings as if she was walking in the park.

Now that she had a lot of time in her hands, she started to contemplate the things she would do for the free five days she had. At first it was easy, day one would be spent at the hospital with Rue and Maz. Day two... she paused to contemplate before she sighed when she wasn't able to think of anything. Five days is longer than she thought, she frowned. Maybe she should spend time with Kylo?

Speaking of Kylo, Rey bit her lip as she remembered her conversation with BB. It did not end well. Both women spent the whole morning arguing whether or not Rey is in love with Kylo Ren.

No matter how Rey convinced Beatrice, she was just too stubborn to listen. Just because Rey mentioned that she feels safe around Kylo, she already concluded that she was in love with him. I mean, she also feels safe around Finn and Poe, and she was not in love with either of them. "D'you also feel home when you around that Finn and Poe?" Rey remembered BB say.

Rey couldn't answer BB then. And she couldn't think of an answer now. She bit her lip as she entered the hospital. There were more pressing matters at hand, like for example, Rue's condition. And thinking about her feelings would be useless considering the situation.

Hospitals were creepy as always, but despite that, finding Rue's room was a breeze. She entered it and was greeted by a small old woman with a very familiar face.

"Maz!" Rey squealed silently as to not disturb the resting teenager. She quickly ran towards the owner of their orphanage, giving her the biggest bear hug she could muster.

"How are you, dear?" Sweet old Maz muttered as she observed Rey's injuries. The woman in her late 50's have heard everything from the SVU. The NYPD unit had been guarding Rue most of the time and had told her everything about Rey's rampage.

The detective can only shrug, telling Maz that she felt 'okay' and was sorry for being so violent.

Maz answered with a sweet smile. She couldn't blame Rey for what she did. Rue's family to them. "It was my fault." Maz sniffed.

"If only I convinced her not to go. But Rue said she wanted to help the orphanage. One less mouth to feed, she told me." Maz was crying now.

Rey sighed, feeling the sadness in the old woman's tone. It wasn't anybody's fault. If there's anyone to blame, it would be that predator Unkar Plutt. She could only hold Maz's hand for comfort, telling her not to blame herself.

"Has she woken up?" Rey asked.

"Not yet. Doctors said the drugs in her system were too strong. It would take a couple of days to flush them all out." Maz answered.

Rey gritted her teeth in anger. Damn that Plutt.

"But I've got some good news." Maz smiled, trying to take Rey's mind from the disgusting predator. "Some time ago, someone bought the orphanage."

"Wh..at?" Rey gasped, surprised. It wasn't good news at all. "Why did you allow it?" She stood, protesting at the old woman's decision. She was not aware of anything. Maz didn't tell her anything. "What if the new owner sells it to someone else? I thought you have decided against selling the property!" Rey was now fuming.

"There's no need to worry, Rey." Maz smiled, trying to calm her down.

"He did buy it, but immediately donated everything to us." She continued.

"Huh?" Rey spoke, dumbfounded. "You mean, we own everything now?" Her expression changed from that of anger to glee.

"Yes." We own everything. You don't have to burden yourself with rent." Maz excitedly answered.

"Oh my God! Maz!" It was all Rey could say before she gave the old woman another hug. Rey was crying now, being too emotional at the good news. For years, they had been very desperate to save their orphanage, but now, it was like a dream come true. Who ever he was, he must be some kind of angel.

"Who bought it?" Rey sniffed as she wiped her eyes with her palm.

"I have no idea." Maz answered with a smirk. "I only met his secretary."

She was lying. Maz knew who bought the property — Ben Organa-Solo, that's what the deed of sale said. And Maz was lying too when she said that she only met his secretary. He met Ben face to face, but was utterly surprised when he saw the First Order's Kylo Ren. But she did not pry why he used a different name in buying the orphanage, but rather asked why.

His answer was simple: to help a friend, a detective who spends most of her income to pay the skyrocketing rents and not leaving anything for herself, Maz remembered him mention. Of course, the old woman knew whom he was referring. It was the detective sitting next to her, who was now being too happy, crying, over the good news.

Ben Solo had one condition though. Never tell anyone that he was the one who bought it. As to why, she did not ask. But Maz was more than willing to keep everything a secret.

"We'll be able to help so many now!" Rey giggled excitedly. She huffed for air. She couldn't wait to tell a certain someone about the good news. And she wasn't thinking of Finn nor Poe, but the lawyer who felt like home.

—

"I decline." Kylo said defiantly against his managing partner. Whatever happiness that he previously conjured in his heart during the past morning had been fleeting. Snoke called him for an evening meeting, ordering him to handle Unkar Plutt's case.

His surprising insubordination irked Snoke nonetheless. "On what grounds?" He hissed, keeping his pale blue eyes on the lawyer, scanning him intently with both disgust and awe.

Kylo shrugged irritatingly at the interrogation. "No reason." He said nonchalantly. "As far as I am concerned, I can decline cases when I don't feel like it." Kylo continued.

Snoke clicked his lips, scoffing at the lawyer. "You're declining to take the biggest case of your career for no particular reason at all?" He spat.

"Yes." Kylo answered. He wanted to spare Snoke the details of his defiance. The aged managing partner had no business to learn about the reason behind it — Rey. Defending the perpetrator who sexually assaulted her while she was undercover, not to mention nearly assaulting one of the teenagers from her orphanage would be a big slap in her face. And to defend and let that predator out in the streets would devastate the detective. And he would not let that happen.

Snoke could only let out a crude laugh. The lawyer who is currently in the prime of his career is making some clearly stupid decisions, and Snoke was enjoying that.

He wasn't surprised that Kylo Ren was acting that way. Ever since Kylo tried to inhibit from taking Martin Grey's case, Snoke knew that something in him changed. It was not difficult to connect the dots. He was not stupid. He knows all too well the common denominator in all of these events. It was easy to deduce. That meddling detective who entered his life, she was the reason behind all of this.

"I see." Snoke calmly stated as he drummed his disgustingly thin fingers on his desk.

Kylo crumpled his eyes brows for several milliseconds before he reverted back to keeping a straight face. There's definitely something behind his master's sudden understanding. Somewhere in between, Kylo knew he was falling into a trap. But he already made up him mind. He's not hurting Rey again, not ever.

"Is it worth it?" Snoke asked. He was now sliding his fingers on the table, creating imaginary circles on the wooden furniture.

The lawyer did not answer immediately, gathering the necessary courage to openly defy Snoke. He exhaled heavily, finally having conviction. "Yes." He said. His low voice reverberating in Snoke's office.

Snoke let out a menacing smile. He was amazed at his apprentice's conviction and dedication. Those qualities were the ones that made him the great lawyer in the first place. But to his eyes, Kylo was nothing more than a child — a child pretending to be unconscionable but falters upon the slightest temptation of goodness and compassion. He had so much to learn. That Solo blood running in his veins made him weak. He was just like his father. He was no Vader.

"That compassion, it would be your downfall." Snoke whispered.

Kylo never reacted to what his master uttered while Snoke continued to smile. It would seem, at this particular moment, the old managing partner had been talking to Ben Solo. He had made up his mind and there was nothing in this world that could change his mind. Not even him.

But there was still time to educate his apprentice. He was not truly lost. However, Snoke was done on pointing him in the right direction. Kylo Ren had to learn it the hard way. He would take everything that he holds dear; the very reason why he was able to continue this pathetic excuse for a life; the thing that makes his heart beat more than any other emotion that this world could give; the very essence of his existence — his job. Snoke would take it all. He will not hesitate to break him.

"Very well." Snoke clasped his hands and placed them in his chin. "You're fired." He said nonchalantly.

Kylo stared blankly at his master's statement. His pupils began to dilate while his heart began to thump frantically inside his chest. The words of his master made Kylo's lips quiver. Taking away the only thing that he was good at, the profession he had worked so hard to get. He sacrificed so much to get where he was sitting. He cut everything from the world just to be the best defense lawyer of the First Order, and just like that, it disappeared with the utterance of just two words.

Snoke could only smile as he saw Kylo's mouth whisper a silent 'no' in protest. But he did not continue to talk. Not this time, when all the energy in his body had seem left him.

"Now tell me." Snoke grinned, "that reason of yours, is it still worth it?"

—

Kylo struggled to walk all the way from Snoke's office towards his floor. His knees vigorously shook, weakening further every time he took a step. He was beginning to hyperventilate as if an invisible lump had been choking his esophagus. He tried to calm down, but he knew to himself that this would end into a panic attack. The lawyer whispered a small prayer to someone he was unsure if ever existed. Let him calm calm down, just until he reaches his office.

As soon as the elevator doors opened to his floor, his condition got worse. He could feel all his blood leave his face, that the only thing that remained were remnants of his pale and blanch face. He walked criss-crossed, unknowingly slamming his his hand on the walls for support. His vision swirled, his mind losing oxygen faster than he could breathe it in. He cannot black out, his ego would not let him. Not now when all of his staff members are watching. With all the strength he could muster, he tried to walk straight.

"Sir?" Vanessa whispered, greeting him nervously. Unlike the usual moments when Kylo comes down from Snoke's office, he had his tie intact. It was peculiar but it was her cue to approach his boss. If his tie did not move, it couldn't be that bad, right?

"Tell everyone to take the day off." Kylo ordered weakly as he struggled to maintain his composure.

"Sir?" Vanessa asked again, weirded out by the order.

"Get everybody out, now!" He roared, his thunderous voice echoing throughout their office.

Instantly, everybody started scurrying like wild rats panicking for shelter away from a monstrous storm. Just like that, his staff left. Never mind the unfinished workload, they were fearing for their lives and career more than ever.

Once everybody was gone, Kylo finally had the chance to crash on his office chair, never pretending to be strong for one bit. His hands began to tremble violently, his body succumbing to the full panic attack he had been experiencing. He struggled to pull out his drawer, taking out his medicine bottle which almost fell to the ground. He took a handful, contrary to what the doctor prescribed. He just needed to calm down, he thought as he swallowed several pills at once.

The effect was not instantaneous as he thought. It took several minutes before his heart started to slow its own beating down. He felt relaxed, too relaxed for his own good. But he did not mind. It was for the best. Soon, he felt unexpectedly tired, his eyelids batting up and down while he struggled to keep his senses awake. Finally, he let his body win. He dozed off to a fake sleep, one that even his own volition could not control.

A buzzing sound awakened the lawyer from his forced slumber. His cellphone had been ringing and vibrating when he slowly opened his eyes. He would have left the small electronic device alone, it's silent humming on his metallic table somewhat sounding therapeutic. But when a certain name flashed across his screen, he immediately took the call.

"Kylo!" The voice squealed in excitement.

It was the detective who, sounded very ecstatic across the other line. Her mere voice made the lawyer smile. He placed his other palm on his face, covering his eyes and grinning in relief to hear her voice.

"Yes?" He whispered weakly, but trying so hard to somewhat sound energetically.

"You okay?" Rey's tone changed. There was tension in his voice that he was trying to hide. Something's wrong, she could tell.

For a moment, Kylo blinked several times in awe. How could she tell? It's not like she could see how tired and helpless he looked. He didn't think his voice would give him away. "Yeah." He paused. "I'm fine." He tried to match Rey's giddy voice, his low voice cracking at the attempt. He was clearly lying. Kylo let his tongue slide towards the side of his cheek. Not even her can figure that out. Not when they're talking on the phone.

Rey did not answer immediately, wondering if she would let Kylo's pretentious happiness slide. But she did, figuring that she will know for sure what was wrong once she sees him face to face. "Dinner?" She smiled from the other side of the line.

Kylo's eyebrows crumpled, unsure of how to answer. He doesn't want to see her, not when he's in this dreadful state. He sighed, reclining to the back rest of his chair.

"Are you prepared to lose everything you worked so hard for?" Kylo remembered Snoke's words.

Kylo began to shut his eyes to contemplate. He was ready. He convinced himself that he was. He can never hurt Rey again. But even with this resolve, why is he so afraid?

He thought of his choices, like he will just find another firm to settle in, or even create one of his own. But, who is he fooling? Lawyers from the Order doesn't leave in one piece. His firm, no, his managing partner, is like a woman scorned. And hell hath no fury than a woman scorned. His career would not be able to live through it. Any attempt to start anew would lead further to the destruction of his career.

He'll just have to retire. He inhaled deeply, his breath shuddering on the other side of the line.

"Ben?" Rey asked, more worriedly. He had been quiet for the longest time and she was 100% sure that something definitely was wrong with him.

"Hmm?" Kylo jolted. He was so lost in thought that he almost forgot that Rey was on the other side. "Dinner." He cleared his throat as he remembered. "Dinner would be great." He said almost immediately.

When they said goodbye to each other, Kylo sighed in defeat. Now that he's seeing Rey, he'll just have to pretend that nothing bad had happened during the day.

—

Kylo sat on an empty bench at Central Park. He was a couple of minutes early at their scheduled meeting so he decided to rest. Silently, he practiced his composure, his overall aura. Rey has superb detective skill, and she would probably figure out that he is distraught if he wasn't careful. But somehow, hearing how Rey got too excited for dinner made him somewhat ecstatic too. It let him forget, even just for a moment of his troubling day.

She was talking about a food truck near Central Park, one that she boasted that housed the best shawarma that he'll ever have in his life. Kylo could not help but grin. He doesn't even know what a shawarma is.

Soon, his phone vibrated in his pocket. He read a message from Rey, who was asking where he was, while filling his thread with several happy emojis. Something good must have happened to her, Kylo thought.

He replied that he was sitting on some bench north of Central Park, mentioning as a caveat that he will be the one who's coming to her. But Rey declined, saying that she was already inside the park and that he should just stay put.

Well, that was bad. Staying still ingrains restless thoughts in his mind. But he tried to brush them off, remembering his earlier simulations of pretentious actions to mask his deplorable condition. He can handle his problems alone, he told himself. There's no need to drag Rey into this. He can do this. Kylo had spent most of his life being alone; solving his problems alone. Not once he had the urge to ask someone for help nor tell someone he was having problems — not his mom, nor his dad, nor Snoke. Not anyone. Never.

For the last time, Kylo told himself that he can handle his problems and Rey didn't have to know. For more than a decade, he had mastered the art of hiding his emotions superbly and not even the sight of Rey could make his resolve falter.

But he was wrong — dead wrong. As soon as the silhouette of the detective appeared beside one of the street lights of the park, Kylo felt his own resolve melt into oblivion. He wanted to run to her, crash into her arms like a lost child in a mall who just found his companion; to tell her how helpless and afraid he was at his current predicament. He wanted to hug her for comfort; to tell her his problems.

Why? Was it because he knew that she would comfort him? No, it's not like that at all. Kylo never wanted to be comforted, not when he has this huge ego that's preventing him from receiving pity.

He bit his lip hard, hurriedly taking a cigarette from his coat pocket and lighting it up. He bent forward, his elbows resting heavily on top of his knees. He kept his gaze down, staring at the pavement and pretending not to hear Rey's boots touch the ground as they grew louder and louder.

"Yo!" Rey waved happily at the seated lawyer.

Kylo cocked his head lightly, acknowledging her presence. "Hey." He answered happily but never attempting to look at the detective on her face. He focused his gaze on her boots, which moved towards him, before she stopped to sit at the empty space beside him.

Rey reclined silently on the bench, spreading her arms on the back rest. She momentarily glanced at the lawyer to stealthily observe him. Even with his nicotine stained lips, he was surprisingly pale as if all the blood in his face had been drained. His facial features were stiff and abnormally tensed than usual. Rey tried to stare more obviously, cocking het head towards Kylo.

When he noticed it, he moved his head away, to stare instead at the empty path on his right.

Rey's eyebrows crumpled at his reaction. There was something definitely wrong with him but he was trying to hide it. Soon, Rey stood up and walked. "I haven't been on this park for years! Wanna roam around?" She stretched her hand for Kylo to take.

Her outstretched hand finally caught Kylo's attention. He stared at it dumbfounded, before he carefully took it.

The detective took the lead. She dragged Kylo's hand, not letting go until she was sure that he was indeed following her. Soon, they reached one of the fountains of the park. Rey hopped on its edges, arms extended as she tried to balance herself. She began circling around the edges of the water fountain while Kylo silently followed from the pavement.

"You can tell it to me, you know." She said in sing-song, skipping on the edges of the water reservoir whilst keeping her balance.

Kylo stopped to cuss to himself. He shouldn't have reciprocated to her dinner offer. He didn't want to burden her with his problems and he was so bad at hiding it from her.

The lawyer did not answer, but continued his pursuit at the detective who was childishly playing at the fountain.

Rey sighed silently. Of course, making Kylo say what he was thinking would be more challenging than she thought. She has to warm him up, just like how they prep suspects during interrogation.

"I was an orphan, you know. I lived on the streets of Queens, then an orphanage in Brookyln." She started her narration.

Kylo smiled to himself. He knew what she was trying to do. She's not the only one who's an expert in law enforcement. He too knew a thing or two. But he decided to play along. "I know." He answered.

Rey stopped from skipping and turned to him, frowning. "Stalker." She grinned as she teased him.

The lawyer conjured a slight chuckle. "You're the one who told me. In Christmas, before you blacked out and vomited all over the side walk."

The detective jolted in shock, her foot taking a misstep on the edges of the fountain. She didn't know Kylo saw her vomit. That was embarrassing.

"Woah!" She squealed as she lost her balance.

But Kylo caught her just on time, pulling her hand towards him before she crashed towards his chest. "Careful." Kylo whispered as he placed his hand at the base of her neck, while the other hugged her back tightly.

Rey's eyebrows furrowed worriedly as she felt his touch. Just like when he apologized to her the other night, he was trembling. She cussed internally, angry at the lawyer who was pretending to be strong. She had enough. Rey wanted to know what's wrong. She wanted to help him.

It was a long shot in the dark. She didn't know how Kylo would react. He might get mad at what she would attempt to do, but never mind that. She won't allow him to be miserable because she... she is...

Screw it. With all her strength Rey wrapped herself around Kylo, trapping his body with her arms and legs just like how a koala bear latches onto a eucalyptus tree.

"Tell me what's wrong!" She hugged him tightly. She was done playing detective and prepping him.

"Rey." Kylo sighed at their position. She was being ridiculous, latching onto him like this. He began to walk, attempting to shake the small woman to let go. But it did not help. What's worse, it made her cling tighter. "Let go." He whispered gently as he placed his hand on her head and messed her hair.

"No." She hissed defiantly. "Not until you tell me what's bothering you."

She was too stubborn. He could feel her body slip from him, but she adjusted herself, grunting in full effort. Finally, Kylo sighed in defeat. "Why are you being stubborn?" He said, calmly.

"I care about you! A..aren't we friends?" She said, her heart thumping frantically on her chest. Does she? Does she consider Kylo only as a friend?

Friends? Of course, how could Kylo forget. Before he even fell in love with her, he considered her his first friend. And friends don't lie to each other.

Kylo smiled weakly. Somehow, he found a new found strength and courage upon the confirmation of their friendship. "I was fired." With a heavy heart, he finally confessed.

Rey cocked her head upwards to look at him before she decided to unlatch herself from Kylo. "Wh..at?" She whispered in utter shock.

"H..ow? Are they allowed to do that?" She said in protest.

Kylo merely nodded before he sat down on the edges of the fountain. Releasing all that inner turmoil in his heart made him weak. He needed to take a seat.

"Did they tell you why?" Rey crossed her arms. Damn that First Order. They clearly knew that Kylo was the best but still had the guts to fire him.

The lawyer didn't immediately answer, but instead pulled the detective close. He rested his head on Rey stomach before Rey gently caressed his jet black hair. Her touch made him shudder uncontrollably. "It's because I didn't take Unkar Plutt's case." He whispered weakly.

Rey removed herself from Kylo, immediately squatting to stare at his face. The detective had a disappointed look plastered in her features. She was scowling and frowning.

"Why?" She muttered.

Kylo confessed. "I didn't want to hurt you."

Rey snapped. Her disappointment turned into a full blown anger. "Hurt me?" She snarled. "How is doing your job going to hurt me?"

For a moment, Kylo was confused with the detective's rage. He thought she would appreciate it, somehow making all this pain and sacrifice worth it.

"Why are you angry?" He hissed at Rey's thoughtlessness. "I was trying to protect your feelings!" He protested as he stood up, trying his best not to match her angry tone.

"At your fucking expense?!" She hissed back, gritting her teeth. "Do you know how stupid you sound right now?"

Rey isn't trying to hold back. If Kylo wants to argue, she would give it to him. Just so she could smack some sense into him. Don't get her wrong, she was grateful for it. But this, seeing Kylo like this, is hurting her more than ever. Taking away everything he worked and lived for because of her? She cannot stand it. She will not let the man she loves so much be miserable because of her, she thought.

...loves so much? What? Then, it hit her — the way she missed Kylo when he's not around; the way she liked cheering him up; the way she was worried because he almost passed out because of his panic attacks; how she was worried sick about after that panic incident; the way she craved to kiss him; why she couldn't stay mad at him; how his image slowly changed before her eyes; how adorable he was to her; how she wanted Kylo to smother her with affection; that when he's with her she doesn't feel alone anymore; that whenever she was with him she feels home.

Beatrice was right all along. She is love with him.

Her realization struck her like a run away train, but she could not process it. Not when she's angry because, for the love of God, Kylo wasn't backing down.

"Yes, at my fucking expense!" He said, this time, not trying to hold back at the expletives. He was trying so hard not to get mad, but Rey was provoking him.

Rey scowled at Kylo's answer. "How is sacrificing the everything that you've worked for going to make me happy?" Rey continued, not giving a chance to Kylo to answer her back. "Have you seen yourself? You look as if you are going to fucking die on me any minute now!"

"Call him!" She glared at him. "Call your stupid boss and tell him you're taking Plutt's case!" She snarled.

"What?" Kylo grimaced at Rey's stupidity. "Do you even realize what you're saying? You're asking me to defend the person who fucking sexually assaulted you?"

"Fuck yeah, I do." Rey crossed her arms defiantly.

"Do you know what you're saying? I can win that fucking case in my sleep!" Kylo finally raised his voice.

"I don't fucking care!" She screamed, too loud for both their liking. Rey's voice cracked, too close to crying.

"I know... I know you're the best. I've seen it. And you're probably right, you can win that case without batting an eyelash. But I..." Rey uttered, her tone declining into a decrescendo. "I won't allow you to be this miserable. I know how important your job is to you."

"It's not fair! Making you choose between your career and doing what's right. It isn't fair. So I... I'll find a way to bring Plutt into justice, but please, never at your expense." She began to whisper, weakly this time.

"So... bring it! Take the case and do your best. Because for the first time in your life, I'll make you lose. I'll find evidence that even you, the best criminal defense lawyer in New York, couldn't contest." Rey roared with so much conviction.

"How..." Kylo began as he pulled her close, grabbing her shoulders and shaking them gently. "How can you say things like that?" He mumbled.

Just like that, they weren't arguing any longer. Rey extended her arms, reaching out to pinch Kylo's cheek. She brushed off his concerns, "Are you prepared lose?" She grinned widely.

Kylo answered with a small chuckle. "You do not know what you're getting yourself into."

Rey shrugged. "An angel recently bought our orphanage, so I have rent money to spare. Not to mention, I'm suspended for five days. You'll never know what I'll find in those five fucking days." She smiled before clasping her hands on Kylo's face and pushing it inwards to make him look like he's pouting.

"An angel?" Kylo asked, his low voice sounded a little bit distorted because of the duck face he was being forced to make. Did she just describe him as an angel?

"What if he's the devil?" He asked.

"The devil was an angel too before he was sent away from heaven. So, same same." Rey laughed.

Kylo burst into laughter. She had a very good point.

Oh, how he loves this girl so much.

—

Kylo sighed in defeat as he was forced to wait for Rey. He won in a best of three competition of rock-paper-scissors and that decided who would buy their shawarma. He wanted to go with her, but she told him to rest. She said he looked too tired and almost 'dying' so he it slide.

But she was sure taking her time. Soon, his phone begin to ring. He stood up to answer, his back towards the fountain.

"D'you want it spicy or just the regular sauce?" Rey asked.

Kylo paused to think. So, shawarma has sauce? He wasn't a fan of spicy food, so he decided to go for the regular dressing but before he could answer, he heard someone call out something.

"Kylo Ren?" The voice said.

He turned to find the owner of the voice, but before he could see someone, there was a shot of an unknown pain coming from his left torso. The lawyer immediately glanced down, only to find a knife plunged to his body.

It took him several seconds to react, the shock had sent his brain into utter confusion. He dropped his cellphone to the ground, his instinct telling him to pull the blade out. But he cussed, thinking that would make the situation worse. So he held it tight, grunting and huffing for air, before dropping to his knees at the indescribable pain he was beginning to feel.

As his knees landed on the rough pavement, his gaze latching onto the ground, only to see the boots of his attacker.

The man knelt before Kylo, pushing him backwards making his back hit the edges of the water fountain. He then held onto the knife, plunging it deeper into the lawyer's body.

Kylo shouted in pain, his hands attempting to shove his attacker away. But he was too weak to fight back. Kylo only caught a glimpse of the perpetrator. He couldn't see too well in the dark, not when his assaulter was wearing a hoodie and a mask.

After the plunge, his attacker pulled the knife away, making Kylo wince and scream at the utter torture of having the blade removed from his torso. He gasped for air as he saw the stainless steel object that was inside his body — serrated and at least a foot long. No wonder he couldn't move.

But his attacker wasn't done. What he did next was revolting. He took something from inside his sweater pocket. A test tube or some clear bottle to catch liquid. He began to shove it on Kylo's wound, his blood flowing into the bottle's opening as if collecting it.

Kylo grunted once more, too weak to shout. He felt dizzy at the loss of blood. When the bottle was filled, the person who stabbed him just left him out to die.

—

The lawyer inhaled through his mouth, sweat filling up his whole head as he desperately crawled towards his smartphone. He wanted to stand, but every time he moved, blood flowed from his side. But he managed to make his way slowly, creeping on the pavement, smearing blood on the concrete.

Just a little bit more, he desperately thought before he lost consciousness.


	7. Chapter 7 The Granddaughter

Chapter 7: The Granddaughter

Rey restlessly paced back and forth along the white washed hallways. She had always been wary of hospitals, but those were just part of her grandeur imagination of being in a zombie apocalypse. Ridiculous, yes. She had watched too much of those pop culture films that sometimes she had envisioned several what if scenarios. Most of the time she would laugh it off, flesh eating deranged human beings are far from becoming a reality.

But this, her blood stained hands, was her reality now.

She clasped her trembling hands, trying to her best to keep it together. She was anxious; restless; and terrified, that no matter how many times she tried to rely on her usual positive outlook in life and her general hopeful demeanor, it did not help to make her calm. Lest, it made her fears worse.

Her heart thumped violently on her chest, the physical pain of its mere pounding made her beating organ feel like it was being constricted by some invisible hand, while at the same time the force of her palpitations were raw and hard that she felt her ribs were going to crack.

She let herself crash on one of the empty seats on the hallway, staring absentmindedly at nothing. She had no time to process things; her soul and all of her being, empty and drained. She was nothing more than just a shell now, filled only with shock and the utter fear of the unknown.

Rey should have been used to this. She had her fair share of injuries and death — She had seen people get stabbed, gunned down. She had been in fresh crime scenes; victims heaving their last breath and not once it traumatized her. Because after all, it was part of the job.

She's a self-proclaimed spartan: Life made her endure; her job made her tough. But all seemed to disappear when she saw Kylo, lying on the ground face down, swimming in his own blood.

It was a whole new brand of terror and fright when someone you love is on the brink of death.

—

She actually froze, fear swallowing up her whole existence. Sheer panic shooting straight to her brain that she did not know what to do. Her mind in disarray as she couldn't comprehend the event before her eyes.

She just bought themselves some food. She hasn't been away for more than thirty minutes... How could any of this happen?

It took all of her effort to snap out of it; to remember what to do in these kinds of situations; to have the presence of mind in such urgency. Still, she was shaking violently; her legs, not as cooperative as she wanted too. She nearly slipped on the now red wet pavement as she ran, her knees crashing onto the ground, the collision tearing down her denim pants and injuring her skin, exposing flesh underneath. But she felt no pain, the rest of her body and mind becoming numb because of terror.

Rey could only worriedly utter Kylo's name. Her own voice seemingly disappearing at the sight of the pool of blood surrounding his body. She shook his shoulders, trying to wake him up. It earned no reaction from the lawyer which made her fear for the worst.

Her horror earned a sense of urgency. Immediately, Rey rolled Kylo to have him lay on his back.

It was more severe than she thought — there was blood all over him. His white long sleeves was drenched up to his collar, and his trouser pants seeping all the red liquid that couldn't be absorbed by the rest of his clothing.

She checked for a pulse but couldn't find a beat, not when her own vicious palpitations were trying to escape her own veins. She tried again, this time placing her ear on Kylo's chest. She could feel his blood smear her ear, wetting her hair, but she didn't care.

Then she heard him groan weakly, his eyes opening slightly upon the recognition of a familiar presence.

A breath of relief finally escaped Rey's lips.

Thank God, he was still alive.

As fast as she could Rey took her phone, her trembling fingers clumsily dialing 911 on the screen before pinning the rectangular device in between her ear and shoulder. As she talked, Rey searched for the wound, frantically frisking his body before forcefully ripping off his long sleeves for a better search.

The sight was gruesome as it is, Kylo was drenched in his own blood; the red liquid flowing non stop from the left side of his torso, seeping through the crevices of his abdominal muscles. Immediately, Rey removed Kylo's cowl, using it to press on the wound, applying the strongest pressure she could muster to stop the bleeding. It wasn't enough. Soon, the cloth had been fully drenched in blood too. Rey had to remove her sweater just to replace the now soaked cowl. Still, no matter how heavily she pressed, crimson still flowed from Kylo's side rapidly.

This is bad. At this rate, he will clearly lose blood. She has to keep him conscious, or else... Fuck. She doesn't want to think about it.

There was no time to spare, Rey could no longer wait for the paramedics to arrive. Soon, she was struggling drag him up. Grabbing the lawyer from the underarms just so she could at least lengthen the distance between life and death.

A futile effort. No matter how she pulled, adrenaline rushing through her veins, Kylo didn't move an inch. She could not carry him, his dead weight just came crashing down her own body.

She grunted in frustration, sweat filling up her palms. She tried again, this time dragging him more forcefully. But she fell to the ground, her cheeks landing on the blood soaked concrete floor when her crimson filled hands accidentally snapped away from Kylo's body. She yelped at the excruciating pain, all while she whimpered miserably at her uselessness.

No. There's no way she'll give up. She'll save him no matter what it takes.

"Hold on, Ben." Rey pleaded, finally letting go of her futile effort to drag him. She crawled back to his side and focused on his wound instead, placing additional pressure to have it clot. "Just a little longer." She whispered, trying to sound somewhat hopeful, convincing Ben (or herself) that paramedics will soon come.

But he didn't hold on.

"Ben!" Rey shouted in panic, shaking his shoulders vigorously. "No, no, no. Don't sleep, Ben!" He was beginning to give in. Slowly, Kylo's eyes began to bat slowly to a close. His breathing becoming a little bit slower, his chest heaving a little bit weaker.

Rey gasped, her heart stopping midway because of fright. "Ben?" She asked frantically, before her heart restrated beating, this time, wildly, on her chest. Kylo's pupils started to dilate, iris becoming empty and grey; a last gruesome heave of air escaped his lips, then there was nothing.

She tapped his cheeks vigorously, shaking him but he was not waking up. Rey placed her ear back to Kylo's chest.

His heart was no longer beating.

Overcome with terror and panic, Rey wanted scream and cry. But there was no time to spare. If there's anything she learned, crying doesn't solve anything. And it definitely won't save Ben.

She knew what she needed to do. With a toughed resolve, Rey knelt before him, placing the heel of her hand on his breastbone at the center of Kylo's chest before interlocking her hand on top of the other. Steadying her shoulders and using her body weight, she started to do chest compressions. Rey began to count, the number of pumps reaching to thirty before she removed herself from him to tilt his head, pinching his nose before she opened his mouth, sealing her lips onto his, breathing steadily and firmly.

She watched as Kylo's chest began to rise. She repeated another rescue breath before she proceeded to do another cycle of chest compressions.

Rey had done at least one hundred to a hundred twenty chest compressions per minute but Kylo wasn't recovering, his body beginning to feel cold on her touch. She bit her lip so hard to the point she tasted her own blood.

Still, she wasn't giving up.

She started again, repeating the process all over, sealing her lips onto his, her own blood smearing into Kylo's mouth. Rey could already hear the sirens getting nearer and nearer, "C'mon, breathe." She uttered. Breathe until help arrives.

 _Please._

She sniffed hard, relentlessly doing another set of rescue breathes; her tears flowing down to Kylo's face, clear liquid now mixing with crimson.

Nothing. Not one heave of oxygen came from Kylo's chest. This time, whatever thin thread of self control she had snapped. Rey lost it. There was nothing left in her but terror and despair. She was losing him and whatever she was doing is not saving him.

In pure desperation, she screamed at the top of her lungs. "For once in your god damn life, stop being so fucking stubborn and breathe!" She cried, eyes flowing a river of tears that her vision started to blur.

Screw chest compressions. She'll make that heart beat one way or the other.

She lifted her arm shakily, pounding Kylo's chest with her fist. The sheer force made his lifeless chest bounce. Nothing happened. Then, there was thundering footsteps. Help had arrived, but Kylo wasn't still breathing.

"Don't you dare abandon me!" She shouted desperately as she lifted her fists, pouncing on his chest again.

"Ben, please." She wailed, miserably clutching Kylo's collar with her blood stained hands.

" _I love you. Please."_

"Don't leave me."

—

A sing-song, or a melodious hum, that's what she did as she stared magically at the crimson filled bottle in her hand. She gasped in awe, attempting to hide the ridiculous grin plastered on her face.

She stared at the bottle once again, giggling at her sense of accomplishment. Ben Organa-Solo, or more famously known as Kylo Ren, will always be the epitome of perfection.

It was everything she expected and more. The exhilarating pleasure of stabbing him in the stomach sent shivers down her spine; like an orgasm upon reaching the peak of sexual pleasure as she saw the the blood flowing from his side.

She would have gotten it all, harvested all of him, but that would be a waste. She should know because her grandfather taught her well. 'Our craft takes time and patience', her grandfather used to say. 'And when you find your piece, you do not waste it.' And she has found it. The lawyer was her ultimate piece — a rare, valuable, irreplaceable art that cannot be wasted.

But despite her grandfather's lessons, she could not wait any longer. She had seen her grandfather's craft, and when she finally tried to follow his teachings: lure a man that resembled perfection somewhere in Bronx, cut him up, get his brain and tongue and sew him back together — it was straight up boring.

Thinking about how her grandfather managed to wait for decades on to attempt to complete his masterpiece irritated her. It was annoying enough that it made her scalp itch. She rolled her eyes, brushing her fake long blond wig with her blood stained fingers. She dropped the fake mane on the floor, exposing her vibrant _purple_ hair.

She walked to her grandfather's workshop at the basement of their half-century old abode, somewhere in the desolated and abandoned parts of New York. She should have remodeled the work station a long time ago but she didn't have the heart to do so. At the end of it all, it was her grandfather who taught her everything. He was, her only family.

She sat on an empty chair, placing the blood bottle on the table in front of her. She sighed, staring at her grandfather's incomplete artwork. There was just one person missing for him to complete it. But after all these years, he never could acquire him.

—

Everything started when she was seven. She had bounced from one orphanage to orphanage, from one state custodian to another. It seemed like they wanted to get rid of her early on; she was just another messed up child, trauma seeping inside her mind and body an an early age that adults figured that she needed help. But they didn't help her, not really. They did not care. Instead, they just decided that they could not deal with her. And the sooner they find another family member to handle her problems, the better.

She was a bit weird and different for others, especially the other kids. Most of the time, she would spend her time alone, hunting mice, cats and other small animals. Once she catches them, she would place a string around their neck and hang them into different places and watch them die. There's always this satisfying feeling whenever she watches the creatures wriggle in agony; heaving their last breath. An unknown excitement filling her whole body, an addicting euphoria that made her want to do it over and over again.

But she was eventually caught, social service workers telling her that what she was doing was wrong. Wrong? She would ask herself. But that's what her mother did to herself. How could that be wrong? She saw her tie a rope around her neck before she hung herself by their bedroom door. Her mother wriggled the same way as those vermin; struggling to pull the rope surrounding her neck away. But as a child of seven, she could only watch in awe. Her heart, for the first time feeling a sense of irreplaceable elation as she watched her mother heave her last breath, followed by the melodious sound of her neck cracking.

Of course, when she told the adults why she does what she does, they didn't understand. Instead, they hurriedly searched for a living family member to dispose her — her grandfather.

It was a whole new world. The old man was responsible, unlike her mother. He would feed her, take her to school and take care of her. Still, he never really acknowledged her existence, as if living with a child was a burden. Once his grandfather was done with his responsibilities to her, he would go down to his workshop and spend the day there. She never knew what he does, most of the time he would just come up for a glass of water or food. But when he does, he always had persistent red stains on his apron and gloved hands.

Their relationship changed when she caught their neighbor's pet cat and hanged it on their porch.

The frantic screams of their neighbor alerted her grandfather. The old fat woman had been scolding her, hurting her, dragging her by her black locks forcefully. It was put into a stop, finally, when her grandfather showed up.

Their neighbor was still screaming, branding her as cruel, crazy and deranged.

But her old man never minded the old woman's words, he just stared at the poor constricted animal in awe and astonishment. He then looked at her, and for the first time, she saw her grandfather smile. He then calmly replied to the woman, telling her that she was just a child; that she did not know what she was doing.

But his words did not help, lest it made the old woman angrier, and when she threatened to call the police, something in her grandfather changed.

Her grandfather's expression, how he managed to look so terrifying yet calm, until now, she couldn't figure out. But as a child of seven, it sent shivers down her spine. Their neighbor had it worse. One glance from him and she looked like she was going to have a heart attack. When the old woman finally calmed down, she talked about settling things; monetary compensation for the life of her cat.

The old man answered with a wide smile, telling their neighbor that he was more than happy to compensate; that he will just deliver the amount to her house over a cup of tea.

That cup of tea was the last drink that the old woman ever had, before her grandfather tied a rope around her neck, asking his granddaughter to pull it tightly and help him hang the same on one of the exposed pipes in her old dilapidated house.

The police never found out it was them, tagging the case as suicide. Their old neighbor's death changed the relationship between grandfather and granddaughter — and it changed her life forever.

The old woman was her first, the first of many more to come.

—

She sighed silently, staring at her grandfather's art. Reminiscing those old memories would do her no good. After all, the old man is dead and his legacy as an 'artist' was a complete and utter failure.

It took him decades to make this art, one which is currently preserved at a glass refrigerator in front of her, its dead brown eyes staring as if judging her. Years and years on, her old man cut people, drained their blood, harvested their organs, sewed them back into one piece, before combining each body part to resemble his model.

But it wasn't enough for him. Her grandfather dreamt of something more grandeur. No matter how each person he cut resembled his main inspiration, he was never satisfied. He wanted his own model's body to be preserved and replaced with all the organs of the rest of his victims — he wanted that scruffy NYPD Commissioner — that Han Solo.

Again, he never got to him. Not when he was being hunted down by the police. They branded him as the Tailor, a menacing serial killer on the loose.

And that's that. Her grandfather died as a failure, not completing his art work. True, her grandfather told her that she should continue their art — she refused.

Han Solo would have been perfect still if it had been ten years ago. Now, the man is nothing more than a soggy, scruffy, wrinkled old man, far from what perfection looks like.

But hope is not lost. Han Solo may have been old but there is someone who's better. His son, who looks like a Renaissance statue, impeccable in terms of physical attributes and mental faculties; the man whose mere glance sent shivers down her whole fucking existence; the quintessential man that ever lived; the perfect human being — Ben Solo.

He will be the greatest masterpiece this world has ever seen.

—

 _It was so noisy. All those frantic screaming and crying, someone calling out my name._

 _It's irritating. I'm tired, so exhausted with life. I had enough, I just wanted to rest._

 _This struggle between life and death, it is tiring. It's taking all of me, and I want to give in._

 _Why?_

 _Because there's nothing else to live for._

 _His parents? They were never there. They think of him as a burden, sending their boy away. His uncle? Not a chance, he too found him too great of a burden to be handled. His job? Oh, he was fired._

 _But why? Why are you crying? Stop it. Death calls, and it's tempting. So stop pulling me towards the light._

 _I want to go there, to the darkness._

 _Stop telling me to hold on. Stop telling me to fight it. Stop screaming my name!_

 _It's unbearable. Why are you doing this to me? I just want to rest._

 _Stop crying Rey!_

 _Oh. Wh—_

 _How — This person dear to me... How can I forget?_

 _The only person who made me smile again; the one who treated me as a human being; the only person whom I can't live without; the one who made I want to continue this pathetic existence; The one who picked me up when I thought I lost it; the one whom I love so much._

 _The one whom I promised to never hurt again._

 _How... how can I forget Rey?_

 _No._

 _I said I will never make her cry again; not to hurt her again._

 _The sound of those excruciating wails, your frantic screams, those desperate pleas. I'm hurting her!_

 _What have I done?_

 _No, no, no. My dear Rey of sunshine, please don't cry._

 _I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry._

 _Don't cry. I won't let death take me. So please don't cry._

 _I won't let the darkness pull me._

 _Never would I abandon you._

 _I won't leave you. I'll stay. I'll live._

 _I love you._

 _So breathe, Ben, you pathetic piece of trash. You promised her. You promised!_

 _For once in your god damn life, stop being so fucking stubborn and breathe._

 _For her._

 _Live._

 _For Rey._

A silent gasp, followed by his eyes jolting wide open.

Ben Solo had successfully fought death — he lived.

It took time before his eyes adjusted to light. He bat his eyelids slowly, hoping that the fluorescent halos surrounding his vision would disappear. Still, he could not wait. He was desperate to see someone; the one responsible for his will to live. But he couldn't find the strength to get up, not when his environment started to spin as he slowly lifted his head, not to mention the shooting pain that he felt on his left torso that made the slightest movement unbearable.

He exhaled hard, wanting to try again. But truth be told, his impatience was no match for the sedatives inside his body.

His whole being was asking him to sleep again. And the constant mechanical beeps of the heart rate monitor rang on his ears like a silent lullaby, further urging him to rest.

But he didn't want too. Not when his whole existence is screaming out her name, like an unspeakable longing that could not be explained by science and logic. He silently cussed at his anesthesia induced mind and body, his eyes slowly drifting back to a close. He tried to keep himself awake by fidgeting in place. It was a struggle still, for only his fingers and toes moved through his will but the effort was not entirely futile.

He felt something soft as he curled his fingers. The sensation of interlocking fingers was utterly familiar — someone had been holding his hand. It sent a feeling of relief, followed by an indescribable elation. Just by his mere touch, he instantly knew who it was.

As if he was never injured, Kylo mustered all his strength to get up for a better view. Just one glimpse, he thought. Just one look at Rey and he can go back to sleep.

He managed to sit up, brushing off the shooting vertigo that went straight to his brain at the same time, biting his lips hard not to groan at the pain.

It was worth it. There she was, the hazel-haired woman, his 'rey' of sunshine, was peacefully sleeping by his side (albeit still snoring), her forehead touching the hospital bed while her hand tightly clutched his.

Kylo smiled. He should have been satisfied just to see her, but he had this insatiable thirst to touch her. He wanted to feel her. Even just for a little while. Her warmth, he craves for it.

As carefully and gently as he could, he lifted his free arm to stroke her head. He smiled weakly, gasping in awe like it was the first time he had touch a woman, that even the slightest caress sent shivers down his spine.

His mouth formed a smile as he chuckled to himself. He was too happy for words, finally enjoying the moment of messing the asleep detective's hair. Oh, how he missed this.

Ben got a little bit carried away because the detective groaned irritatedly at his touch. He stopped momentarily, laughing to himself as he watched her shake her head at the disturbance. When Rey went back to sleep, he continued what he was doing seconds ago.

But Rey jolted awake. She gasped in the process, eyes widening as if remembering that she wasn't supposed to be sleeping.

Ben shockingly retracted his hand and placed it on his lap like an obedient child. "Hi." He smiled awkwardly.

Instead of replying to his greeting, the detective's eyebrows crumpled in confusion her eyes examining his face, like it was her first time seeing a person of the opposite sex. Seconds later, her eyes started filling up with tears. Her jaws dropped slightly as if wanting to speak. Nothing came out of it but a silent quiver which made Ben panic.

He raised both his hands, shaking them worriedly. He just greeted her, and that made her cry. His first instinct was to apologize but before he could even speak, the detective threw herself to him, her arms embracing his neck tightly. Rey was shaking violently now, he could feel it; the loud beating of her heart radiated to his own chest. He could hear her wail on his ear, her tears drenching his medical gown. He could smell the scent of rusting iron from her hair.

"You idiot!" She cried. "You... jerkfaced idiot!"

For a moment, he was frozen, dumbfounded at the detective's reaction. He did not know what to do; she was crying but kept calling him names. He didn't know if she was angry or sad. She just kept crying and crying, whimpering and wailing on his shoulder to the point it was becoming contagious. Soon, even his eyes started filling up with tears. He did not why. In all of his adulthood, not once he cried. Why now?

"You were cold..." Rey whimpered, her tone descending to almost a squeak. "...so fucking cold..." She was hiccuping now, her tears choking her every word.

"I thought I lost you!" She cried.

He tried to control it, Kylo gazed up, exhaling loudly, trying to prevent the rush of liquid from flowing towards his face. But there was something in Rey's embrace that triggered something inside of him — he knew deep down that both of them were afraid.

So terrified of losing each other.

He reciprocated immediately, wrapping his arms around her thin bodice. The sensation made him cringe. It terrified him to his wit's end that all he could do was cry.

"I was so scared..." Rey wailed.

For minutes on they locked themselves in each other arms, Kylo embraced her tighter, he wanted to feel her like he never did before — every curve of her body, every crevice, how her brown hair tickles his nose, that persistent smell of grime, sweat, dirt and blood.

"I'm sorry." He began to sob, his face burying onto her neck. His big arms wrapping around the detective's waist. Up until now, Kylo hadn't thought of the consequences of his would be death. But seeing her face, touching her, hearing her cry, feeling her warmth, Kylo knew that even in death he would regret leaving this world. And it was the same with her. He knew it from her embrace. "I'm so, so sorry, sweetheart." He could only cry.

They were both ugly crying, faces crumpling trying to prevent liquid from flowing down from their eyes and noses. Both caught up in the moment. It took all of Kylo's energy to stop crying. His world was spinning wildly, now. His thoughts becoming more and more incoherent. Sleep was pulling him back towards the bed, exhaustion and pain now taking a toll to his body.

The detective pulled away, she rubbed her eyes using the base of her palm as she stared at him with confused eyes. She heard it, what he said. _Sweetheart who?_

 _Huh?_

"What did you say?" She asked him, sniffing hard.

Kylo rubbed his eyes, when they broke off their hug, it was his cue to lie down. Crying is so exhausting. A good night sleep with Rey beside him would be great. His eyelids began to bat heavily on his eyes, his mind forcing him to rest. "Huh?" He whispered incoherently as soon as his head touched his pillow.

"You called me sweetheart?" Rey inquired. Her heart began to pump on her chest rapidly, her face flustered like an overripe tomato. She heard it clearly, that's for sure. He had called her his sweetheart, and friends don't call each other pet names. It's a term for lovers or what your parents say to their children.

Does Kylo treat her like a child? She wondered. Is that it? Or is it because he treats her like a lover. She wanted to know.

She needs answers stat!

The detective clicked her tongue in both anticipation and impatience. It was so frustrating. He called her sweetheart first, so the best thing he could do was to follow through. She wanted to become his lover; her boyfriend; her forever.

Damn it, but this anesthesia induced jerkface is sleeping on her now. "Just tell me you love me, you fucking idiot." She cussed to herself.

But Kylo was so out of it now, his eyes drawing to a close. His mouth began to open for one last conversation, but he spoke no words, or it was too much of a whisper that Rey could not hear it.

Rey fidgeted in anticipation. She knelt down beside the bed, leaning her face, to the point that their noses were almost touching; making sure that they were just centimeters apart so that she would not miss any of his words. She scanned his face intently, her focus specifically tunneling to his mouth.

"Why did you call me your sweetheart?" She whispered once more.

The lawyer never answered, merely groaning at her words. She cussed to herself, sighing in disappointment. Well, there's nothing to expect here. Not when he's already asleep. On second thought, maybe she'll do the confessing.

Rey sighed once again, finally giving up.

But before she could move, Kylo lifted his head towards her, planting a soft clumsy kiss on her lips before he slid back to his cushions.

"Good night, sweetheart." He mumbled before drifting back to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: She Stays

"So you're telling us that your attacker tried to drain your blood?" Sergeant Poe Dameron of the 89th precinct of the NYPD reiterated with a tone of obvious revulsion as he scribbled down the information in his small black notepad.

It was the next morning, and thanks to detective Kenobi, the NYPD had the chance to immediately investigate the Central Park Stabbing incident.

The victim, Kylo Ren, who appeared to have his lawyeresque composure back to a 100%, was now sitting upright in his reclined computer-automated hospital bed, nodding silently in affirmation. The lawyer then continued to narrate the details of his attack, on how he never saw who stabbed him, but did tell his attacker's approximate height which was the average height of an American woman.

So, it wasn't some retributive justice against Kylo as Rey initially thought.

While Kylo was sleeping the night before, the female detective had come up with some theories with his attack. She was leaning on the probability that the whole debacle had something to do with Kylo's job; an aggrieved party blaming the lawyer for setting free the his oppressor. But now, she's not sure. It would be out of character for someone who's out for revenge to not go for the kill. If that person was hungry for vengeance, why would he bother collecting his blood? From that assumption alone, Kylo's attacker may be someone more disturbed.

The female detective glanced at her sergeant and detective Windu, each had a disgusted look plastered on their faces. From the looks of it, all three police officers were thinking of the same thing. Kylo's assailant did not want revenge. He did not want to kill Kylo, he just wants his blood. As a prize or a trophy, something only an obsessed and deranged...

"Stalker." Poe mentioned what Rey had been thinking. "D'you notice any unusual person following you around?"

"No, not that I know of." Kylo replied nonchalantly. There was a hint of impatience in his eyes. He did not like where this line of questioning was going at. At this rate, Poe Dameron would be stupid enough to spill irrelevant information, and Kylo did not want Rey to hear it. "Are we done?" The lawyer clicked his tongue antagonistically at the Latino cop.

"So impatient as always." The sergeant made an unimpressed smirk.

Kylo answered Poe's smirk with a terrifying glare, his mere look telling the middle-aged sergeant to shut up. Poe got what Kylo was trying to point out, but smirked teasingly, before glancing at the female detective who, by the looks of it, was suddenly weirded out by the testosterone filled tension surrounding the hospital room.

"Not even those men who pulled a gun on your head several years before?" Poe casually mentioned. "Or that time when you almost got stabbed by some vengeful woman?" The sergeant grinned widely.

 _Son of a bitch_. If Kylo could get up from his bed, he would have punched Poe Dameron in the face. But he kept his irritation at bay, trying his best not to jump on him because well, he really didn't have much of a choice unless he wanted his newly stitched wound to open. Rey doesn't need to know any of that, for crying out loud. It would make her worry more. Stupid Dameron, he cursed in his head.

"Those instances were in not anyway related to stalking." He answered instead, hissing with an unexpected familiarity towards Poe.

"And in those instances, you successfully repelled every attacker." The sergeant shrugged. "Look at you. Seriously man, it's not like you to daze off and be unaware of your surroundings." Poe crossed his arms. He was casually talking to Kylo now.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Noticing the adversarial kinship, it was detective Windu's turn to talk. Not that he had his own questions related to the case but more of wanting to extract some serious gossip about the relationship between the lawyer and the sergeant. This would be the greatest news in the precinct!

"Just the detective who investigated his previous assaults." Poe chuckled sarcastically.

"And oh, he's our batch valedictorian in the police academy, isn't that right, Ben?" He grinned. "Such a shame he's now defending criminals." Poe shook his head.

Kylo rolled his eyes. When will that talkative mouth of his shut tight? "If there's nothing more you'd like to add to this nonsense you call an investigation, I highly suggest you to leave." He growled, his voice reverberating inside the hospital room.

"Tsk." Poe clicked his tongue. "We'll check the CCTV footages in the area and we'll come back for further inquiries, your majesty." He grinned sarcastically, his tone emphasizing on the word 'majesty'.

"Kenobi, you're coming with us." Sergeant Dameron ordered his subordinate.

The female detective, by sheer instinct or utter obedience to her superior officer, scurried hurriedly to rise from her seat. But before her butt could lift itself from the cushions, Kylo ordered her to sit down.

"She's suspended. She stays." He snarled at the sergeant.

Poe shrugged before glancing at Rey who was now utterly confused. "So what if she's suspended? Three brains are better than two. Do you want your case solved or not?" He snarled back.

" _Rey. Stays._ " Kylo growled with the most intimidating voice he could muster at his current situation. And damn, it was not without consequences. The mere attempt to gather his conviction sent an excruciating pain on his torso as if he was being stabbed again. But he did not mind the pain coupled by the sweat that filled his forehead. Rey is not leaving with that dick of a detective.

Kylo's fuming rage must have been thoroughly transparent because Rey froze to look at him dumbfoundedly.

Detective Windu on the other hand, held his breath nervously. What the hell is all this tension? If he'd known better, it would seem that both men were ready to punch each other in the face. Also, Poe is not making any sense. He can't take Rey with them, it would entail problems with Captain Holdo. But here he is, trying so hard to induce Rey to join them. Are they fighting over her?

Rey stood up and sighed. She could feel the tension between the two men and it was stupid. There's no reason to fight on whether she stays or not. Because logic dictates that she should stay with Kylo. For one, no one's around to take care of him. His parents and uncle are on a holiday on some island in the Pacific and is currently stuck there because of a storm. Also, if the assailant was a deranged stalker, it would be best not to leave him alone.

She sighed again. Was it really logic dictating her actions or she just doesn't want to leave him? She'll figure that out later. In the mean time, she decided to stay.

"I'll see the two of you out." She finally told Poe and Finn.

Poe answered with a disappointed frown before glancing at Kylo who was grinning silently in victory. As the door closed, sergeant Dameron finally let out a frustrated sigh he had been keeping ever since he entered the room. "What a fucking dick." He mumbled to Finn.

"I thought you were gonna brawl or something." Finn chuckled nervously. "I mean seriously, what was that all about? You like Rey or something?" Finn inquired for further gossip.

"The fuck?" Poe jolted in shock at the question. "Why did you think that?" He shook his head.

"You were practically forcing her to come with us!" Finn supplied.

"I was trying to get into his nerves." Poe chuckled like a maniac. "It's obvious that he likes Kenobi. And Kenobi like him back. Why do you think they're at Central Park? My detective instincts says those two are dating."

"Oh shit, now that you mention it. Kenobi's been crushing on Kylo Ren since God knows when." Finn giggled before agreeing with Poe's hunch.

"But the guy is trouble man," Detective Windu said with a more serious tone. "Some batshit crazy stalker trying to drain his blood?" Finn trailed off to change the topic.

"But wait, what's with you and Kylo. That hostility, you got history or something? I mean you even pretended that you don't even know him. Wait until the Rose hears about this... Poe? Where you at, Poe?" Finn made a full three hundred-sixty degree turn, Sergeant Dameron was no longer beside him. Detective Windu was talking to air.

"The fuck?" Finn mumbled as he crossed his arms. The notoriously charismatic Latino cop had charmed his way to a young beautiful female clad in a long white coat in the hallway, one with an eccentric vibrant purple hair.

—

Rey sighed as she silently glanced at the window. Kylo dozed off again, maybe because of that sudden burst of anger at Poe drained all his energy.

Why was he so angry anyway? If it's about staying with him, of course she will. She's suspended anyway and Poe was not making any sense. Still, Rey tried to rake her mind for additional possibilities of Kylo's short temper before she decided to give up and return to the chair she was previously sitting on.

There was a lot going on in her mind. She still hasn't wrapped her head around the fact that Kylo nearly died. Not to mention, now that the investigation of his attack was on going, she couldn't help but worry that they are dealing with some deranged person. And yet the information just keeps coming and coming. Kylo and Poe were classmates in the police academy? And the fact that this was not Kylo's first time to get assaulted? It was just too much for her brain to handle.

Rey yawned as she tried to analyze her thoughts and the recently acquired information. Truth be told, there's not much of analyzing that happened. Everything in her head was blank and fuzzy. She was too exhausted to think. She had been awake for more than twenty-four hours now and her body was forcing her to sleep. Maybe she just needs some rest, just a tiny bit.

In one last final push to stay awake, Rey leaned towards Kylo, gently brushing off the stray stands of jet black hair covering his face. She gazed melancholically at the serenity of his features.

She loves him, she knows that now. And when his drug induced mind kissed her last night, does it mean that he feels the same too?

Oh, there's so many questions, there's so many things she wants to ask him. She says she loves him, but still, he's a mystery. An enigmatic presence disguised as a human being.

She felt a little jealous of her sergeant, of how he knows things about Ben that she doesn't. She wanted to know him better. If there's something about him, anything, she wants that she'd be the first to know — his past, his present, his fears, his dreams.

Everything.

Now that they're all alone, she wished he would wake and enlighten her. She would listen to his stories, about his his life and everything else, and after that, she would finally tell him how she really feels.

That she really, really, loves him.

But first, she must sleep.

—

Rey gasped, her hand instinctively reaching for something. She felt it, a silent rustle of a cloth, a stealthy movement. Half awake, Rey was not aware of what it was, but she spontaneously reacted, grabbing the moving object. Her sense of danger heightened; the ferocity to shield Ben from danger apparent.

"I'm sorry!" The person squeaked quietly. Turns out, Rey was holding a person's arm. She was scared shitless of Rey's strong grip that it made her whimper helplessly. "Please. I'm so sorry!" She pleaded.

The detective blinked several times. She was sure as hell she felt something eerie in her surroundings and her gut was sensing danger, but from the looks of it, she was mistaken. The imminent threat she felt was nothing more than her imagination. Rey loosened her grip from the woman's arm before apologizing profusely.

"Oh, it's okay. It was my bad. I shouldn't have sneaked on you like that." She whispered quietly, aware of the sleeping lawyer beside them. "Dr. Ellie Seydoux, fifth year Surgery Resident. I'm under the supervision of Dr. Bernard, the patient's doctor." She extended her hand towards Rey.

It took a moment for Rey to react, the doctor's bright cheerful smile blinding her newly awakened eyes. Not to mention, that vibrant purple hair, albeit emphasizing her golden eyes, was distracting and was fairly unusual, especially in a hospital setting. The doctor looked like she was going to some comic convention, having her hair colored like that.

"It's the hair, isn't it?" Dr. Seydoux locked several purple strands in between her fingers, upon noticing that Rey had been staring too much. "Is it really weird?"

"No, no." Rey shook her hands. "I was just..." She trailed off, thinking of the right words so that she wouldn't offend the young resident doctor. "Do hospitals allow that hair color?" The detective inquired curiously.

"No, they don't." Dr. Seydoux chuckled nervously. "But I was assigned the pediatric surgery department, and I tell you kids dig the color— it makes them calm and less scared before surgery." She smiled sweetly. "And it's been like this ever since."

A small 'oh' escaped Rey's lips before she apologized again for being disrespectful. "Detective Rey Kenobi." She returned Dr. Seydoux' handshake before smiling sweetly.

"De... detective?" Dr. Ellie gasped nervously. "I really shouldn't have sneaked on you like that. I'm really sorry." The doctor smiled apologetically.

"It was my fault.." Rey stammered. She was too overprotective of Ben, which maybe even transcended towards her own subconscious. She couldn't control it, and this sweet doctor had to suffer for it.

"May I?" Dr. Seydoux pointed at Kylo's heart rate monitor.

"Go ahead, please." Rey smiled as she sat back to her chair.

The detective watched the doctor as she tinkered the beeping machine hanging on some overhead metallic pole. After clicking several things, she began to scribble on the clipboard she had in her hands. "He's tough, your boyfriend." Dr. Seydoux mumbled as she continued to write.

Rey just smiled and agreed. Ben is indeed, tough. "He's not my boyfriend." Rey cannot agreed on that though. He's not... even though they shared a microsecond kiss. He's not.

"Oh." Dr. Ellie replied. She had a cryptic smile on her face which she tried to hide by focusing on writing.

"I got to read his file before I checked-in." She said as she changed the topic. "That kind of wound is usually non-fatal. But you had to revive him?" She asked curiously.

Rey nodded, slightly frowning as she remembered what she had to do in order for Kylo to live. She wondered if she could tell the purple haired doctor the details of the case, but she was unsure. Rey became distrustful, Kylo's attacker could be anyone.

"He was attacked." Rey finally said, but sparing any further details of Kylo's case.

The doctor gasped in horror. "Have you caught the guy?" She whispered alarmingly.

Rey shook her head. "Not yet. We had no idea who he is."

"Hmm." She turned her back towards Rey, clicking several buttons on the heart rate monitor. Dr. Seydoux could not help but smile inappropriately. Of course, Kylo could not see her that night. She hid her face and identity well enough. She planned that attack all too well. But she made one mistake though. She did not expect him to suffer a cardiac arrest. Killing him was not part of it. But the trauma of the wound, plus the draining of his prized blood, not to mention the lapse of time in between the stabbing and the arrival of the paramedics caused him to bleed to death. She was wrong. She did not anticipate all of it.

Tsk. If her grandfather would have been alive, she would definitely get a good scolding. Well, thank God this good for nothing female detective was there to save her most prized possession. She should help her at least, in shedding a small light to her little crime. Because outsmarting the police is always so boring.

"I didn't mean to pry." Dr. Seydoux once again smiled apologetically upon noticing that Rey was trying to be polite but was holding something back. "But it's an unusual case. Again, that kind trauma on the torso is usually non-fatal. Most patients even get to the hospital on their own. But he flatlined. Meaning, there was something that caused him to bleed severely and massively, to the point that his heart could not keep up with the loss." She explained, glancing at the detective, trying to gain her trust. "It was a good thing you were there to jumpstart it. Even for a little while. Because truth be told, ten minutes cardiac arrest would mean instant death." The doctor gulped.

Rey glanced at the doctor in sheer curiosity. Whatever Dr. Seydoux was saying could be helpful to Kylo's case. Upon their initial investigation, they had an idea that the assailant didn't want to kill Kylo. But not on an expert's perspective. This may shed a new light to their investigation.

"Sorry, I'm blabbing." The doctor chuckled. "I'll just let you be." She said, heading towards the door.

"No, please." Rey stopped her before she could walk away. "I would like to hear your opinions on the matter." She pleaded.

A cheery upside down arch appeared on her red stained lips. But her eyes were trying to hide an expression of victory. Dr. Seydoux finally got the detective's trust.

"Somebody tried to drain his blood." Rey whispered, finally sharing the information.

"No shit?" Dr. Seydoux tried her best to act shocked. "Well, that explains the massive bleeding." She continued.

"But I think it's rather peculiar." The doctor tapped the clipboard she was holding. "I don't know about murderers and stuff, but I know what happens when victims of assaults get to the hospital. Usually, the wounds are fatal, like dead-on-arrival-kind-of-fatal. But his wound... sorry, what's his name?" Dr. Seydoux glanced at Kylo.

"Ben... I mean, Kylo." Rey scratched her chin.

Ellie Seydoux sent Rey a death glare. But one that was too short for the detective to notice. This bitch even knows her masterpiece's real name, she thought as she smiled sweetly back at the person she was talking to. "Uhm, where was I?" The doctor contemplated. "Oh yeah, Kylo's wound does not share the characteristics of victims whose attacker wants dead. Maybe the goal was to hurt him or something? I'm not sure." She laughed nervously. "I can only assume based on the wound."

"That's what we thought too." Rey exhaled a sigh of relief. At least they were on track with their investigation. But they have a long way to go. With no identity nor description whatsoever, they are basically on a dead end.

"I wasn't helpful, am I?" The doctor grinned. But at the back of her head, she cussed. Shit, they figured out that much, she thought. She didn't expect that these stereotypical donut hungry police officers be quick witted.

"You were." Rey smiled nervously. "Thank you. It was really help — Doctor, you're bleeding." The detective gasped in shock.

"Huh?" Ellie scampered and placed her hand immediately on the body part Rey was staring at. She covered her chest, wiping the red liquid with her thumb. "Oh," She chuckled in slight panic. "No need to worry. This is not blood." She said as she placed the small vial filled with red liquid in between her fingers.

A blood like liquid filled vial as a pendant for a necklace and that hair? The doctor was really a bit eccentric, Rey thought.

"I bought this shit from an old lady from Chinatown. Says it's lucky." She laughed nervously. "I didn't expect it to spill though." Dr. Ellie pulled it away from her neck, breaking the cheap silver chain before placing the same inside her pocket.

"Rey?" Kylo uttered sheepishly as he was awakened by the sudden commotion.

"Hey..." Rey whispered as she lightly stroked Kylo's hair. "Sorry we woke you."

The doctor held her breath, her heart began pumping heavily on her chest. She couldn't control the adrenaline rushing through her veins. Her masterpiece, he is awake! He would finally see her, the artist who would make him the greatest piece of art in the world. He must notice her!

"Mmm." Kylo merely mumbled before leaning his head towards Rey, enjoying himself with her sweet caress.

Dr. Ellie Seydoux frowned in both anger and disappointment. She was standing right there on the edge of his bed. The woman with the purple hair. It wasn't hard to notice her. Fuck, she even got that stupid Latino cop's attention earlier. But why isn't Kylo Ren looking her way?

The doctor felt hot, blood rushing towards her ears as she tried to act natural. Why won't he look at me? She screamed in her head. Then, it hit her. Those infatuated jet black eyes. In all the years she was trailing Kylo Ren, she hasn't seen him like that. He had always been stone cold, intense and always hungry for blood. But this? What changed? Kenobi said they're not together. Why? Why is he looking at her like that then? It should have been her. She wanted Kylo to look at her like that. That same infatuated expression, when she cuts him to make her art. She wanted him to have that face! That look of his, it belongs to her, only her!

Ellie glared at the woman who was catching all of Kylo's attention. There they are, wrapped in their little bubble, too preoccupied to notice their surroundings.

This Rey Kenobi cunt!

"Oh," Rey finally said, releasing her hand from Kylo's hair. "This is Dr. Ellie Seydoux. Dr. Bernard's resident." She smiled.

Kylo managed to sit up as Rey gently supported his back. "Doctor." He said in recognition of her presence as he extended his hand.

Dr. Seydoux stared at Kylo's extended hand blankly. The angry thoughts she earlier had disappearing into oblivion, all that remained was the fact that Kylo finally noticed her.

The purple haired doctor finally extended her hand nervously, the sensation of Kylo's palms touching hers sent shivers down her spine, a chilling sensation just like that of a long enjoyable and pleasurable orgasm. Damn, she's touching herself tonight.

The doctor squealed silently in disappointment as Kylo retracted his hand. She wanted more. Give her more. But the lawyer's attention was back to the female detective. This fucking bitch, she snarled in her head. She swears to God, she would hang detective Kenobi on her grandfather's basement and she would watch in glorious pleasure just to hear that slender neck of hers crack.

Calm down, Ellie. Calm the fuck down. She told herself as she let a small silent exhale.

"By the way." Elle forced a smile. "Dr. Bernard thinks you can already leave the hospital. I know it has just been just two days, but it's safe to go home. Just don't strain yourself."

"Unless of course you want to stay here." She immediately added, hoping that the lawyer would stay. It's the only way Ellie could see him this close again.

Ben and Rey glanced at each other happily. Finally, some great news. "I think I'll go home, doctor." Ben smiled sweetly at Doctor Seydoux.

Ellie blushed. Hard. She tried to preoccupy herself by browsing through the clipboard she was holding, cowering her head down in full concentration. "A..alright." She stuttered. "I'll ready your discharge papers. See you." She said quickly before storming out of the room, leaving Rey and Ben slightly confused.

"She's a little bit weird, isn't she?" Ben whispered as he glanced at Rey.

The detective nodded in affirmation. "She is. But she's nice." Rey smiled and wondered if she made another friend.

—

Dr. Seydoux ran, rather sprinted, towards the resident's dormitories. She could not help herself anymore. This unstoppable desire, this tension, it's drilling into her whole existence and she needed to release it.

She panted and huffed, locking the doors of her sleeping quarters. It was a good thing her roommates were on duty, because fuck, she wants to enjoy this.

The purple haired doctor hastily unlatched her belt, not minding to unzip her pants. She just pulled the white trousers pants down, along with her underwear, towards her calves before clumsily throwing herself on the lower portion of the wooden bunk bed beside her. Soon, her hands were in between her legs, her middle finger pressing hard on her clitoris as she made a circular motion with it.

She cringed and moaned, not trying to control her noise because no one would hear her anyway; her mind was busy thinking of her previous interaction with Kylo Ren. She never thought she would meet him like this. He was just supposed to be an art piece. But that goddamn perfection of a man, it elicits something inside her — a wild sexual awakening that cannot be stopped and must be satisfied.

She groaned hard, further putting pressure on her cunt, before she slid two of her fingers on the opening of her womanly parts and rubbed it vigorously. "Fuck." She cussed. She's so wet.

Then she imagined it, how he looked so vulnerable in those dirty white hospital gown. How his pectoral muscles and arm muscles were completely emphasized in that thin piece of cloth. Ellie moaned harder. Her free hand reaching towards her back as she unclasped her brassiere and squeezed one of her breasts. She played with her nipples while simultaneously rubbing her clit harder and harder. She cringed, trying to handle the ecstasy building up in her body.

But not yet, it's not enough to make her cum. Her mind continued her fantasy. She thought of his smile, that handshake. Good lord. She started huffing, making sex noises. Her thighs began to uncontrollably shake in overwhelming pleasure. Then she stopped. Her wet, slippery hands gliding through her coat pocket to obtain the small vial.

Impatiently, she opened it, shaking the small bottle to let its contents spill on her already wet hand.

She lied. She didn't acquire this from Chinatown. It was a token, a memento of perfection — it was a sample of Kylo's blood she keeps with her. She watched as her bodily fluids diluted Kylo's iron rich blood. Then, she quickly went back to touching herself, placing two of her blood filled fingers inside her vagina, sliding it in and out as she groaned at the indescribable pleasure of having bits and pieces of the lawyer entering her body. Using her free hand, Ellie began to rub her cunt again, harder this time, while simultaneously inserting her blood stained fingers. She cringed violently at the surge of lustful sensation, but it wasn't enough. Her fingers weren't enough. She thought of it. Maybe she'll cut the lawyer's fingers, preserve it and make a make-shift dildo. Or better yet, she'll just fuck him while she's cutting him up.

Fuck. The idea of slicing him and fucking him at the same time sent her mind into an unexpected heavenly arousal, better than the thought of shaking his hand or seeing him smile. It made her move faster and faster that her heart began to beat harder, her fingers getting wetter and wetter.

Then, she exploded. Hormones surging on her mind, sending her to a blackhole of pure immense pleasure. Ellie huffed and puffed, trying her best to calm down and think. This lustful sensuality of cutting Kylo Ren up, it must not remain just on her imagination.

This desire, it must become a reality.

—

When Rey said that she wanted to know more about Ben Solo's life, she was expecting nothing of this shit that's currently unraveling in before her eyes. Because truth be told, these two condescending ghastly zombie-like men are the worst.

One was a ginger. He doesn't look so bad. Except that he was too thin and too pale that he would easily be mistaken as an undead creature. The other, well, Lord have mercy, he was straight up terrifying and disgusting — like the personification of the monsters you read in H.P. Lovecraft's books.

Yet, they seem to be very much alive and Kylo had been talking to them with such familiarity and animosity that Rey instantly knew they're not Kylo's friends.

There were boxes, large cardboard boxes that were being carried by men in black suits inside Kylo's hospital room. Whatever it was, it was currently unknown to the detective. But Kylo doesn't seem to be alarmed by the whole thing, so Rey momentarily let her guard down.

"I see you lived." The ginger head snarked sarcastically.

"I see you're still a bitch." Kylo snarked back, grinning silently on his now reclined bed.

The detective bit her lip hard, trying not to laugh. It was definitely a good burn from Kylo that she tried to restrain herself from giving him a high-five. Instead, she remained standing beside him, head cowering down just to compose herself.

"Why are you here?" Kylo glared at both of them. Although, he had a clear idea of the reason why his boss and this teacher's pet are in his room.

"We were worried for your well-being." The disgusting old man said.

"Bullshit." Kylo remarked, rolling his eyes.

"You dare speak of our managing partner that way, you insolent —" The ginger head raised his voice in pure anger before the old deformed man waved his hand and ordered him to stop talking.

"Enough, Hux." The old man said.

Hux? Rey thought as she recognized the name. She lifted her head up to observe the ginger haired man. Then it hit her. Snoke. Ren. Hux. Phasma. They're from the First Order? She gasped in her head, slightly tensing in her place.

So... this man, Rey thought as she lay her eyes on the old disfigured man in the gold bathrobe. He is their managing partner, Snoke? The man who dared to fire Kylo because he wouldn't take Unkar Plutt's case?

Rey gritted her teeth. These motherfuckers, she cussed in her head.

"Think what you will," Snoke calmly stated. "But we were worried. Especially now that you've decided to be lead counsel of Unkar Plutt's case. We can't leave this case this sensational case with the Empire, can we?" The old man placed his glance on the detective.

Empire? Rey thought. Is that another firm? A competing firm with the Order?

"Would you leave?" Snoke snarled at Rey in the most intimidating way.

Rey jolted, freezing in her place, before bravely snarking a big "no" defiantly at the old man. There's no way she's leaving Kylo alone with these monsters.

Meanwhile, Kylo grabbed Rey by the arm, seconding on her own defiance. "She stays." He growled, his eyes sending his managing partner the death glare of all death glares.

"You really have gone mad." Hux crossed his arms in disbelief. "May I remind you, that woman is the arresting officer of Unkar Plutt. She's not supposed to be here. This is a conversation between the members of the Order. Not to mention, as Plutt's lawyer, you should be partnering with the DA, slapping her with second degree assault charges. Or are you forgetting your responsibilities as defense counsel? Or are the two of you actually colluding?" The ginger head smiled slyly.

That does it. Kylo's brewing rage at the sight of Hux and Snoke was simmering to get out. He was trying so hard not to show his anger, not in front of Rey at least. He didn't want to terrify her. But he felt her hand on his shoulder, clutching it tightly. Rey glanced down, her eyes latching on to his. Like a secret code only the two of them knew, Kylo recognized her message. Those hazel orbs were full of determination to fight. And instantly, Kylo knew that whatever he does from this point forward, Rey got his back. It was the two of them against the world. That's how strongly he felt when he's with Rey.

"She's the reason why I took the case in the first place. So do it. File a case against her." Kylo hissed.

"And I'll burn the First Order down." Kylo roared with so much intensity and determination that Hux shivered in his place. He was used to Kylo's threats. But this, this is something else. It's not a mere expression of intention, there was so much conviction. Hux was sure as hell Kylo would follow through. Kylo would expose every skeleton in their closets and drag everyone with him to the halls of Hades.

A crude snicker, followed by a very unrefined roar of laughter escaped Snoke's lips until the old man had to cough so hard and pound his chest. Whatever his senior partners are fighting over is clearly irrelevant. It doesn't matter if Plutt files assault charges against this woman. It will never help his case.

This bickering, Kylo's determination to protect this detective. Such resolve! Snoke was loving it. He wrongly assumed that Kylo would be disarrayed with this woman around. He could see it, his compassion for her. Kylo would go wherever this woman goes. To hell and back, he would follow her.

But he was wrong, she was not a hindrance. This detective Kenobi cares so much for him too. Forcing Kylo to take the case of the sexual predator she just arrested? How selfless.

That sympathetic nature of hers can be used in their advantage. With the right manipulation, this woman can become the key the First Order's success. For Kylo to fulfill his destiny — to be greater than Darth Vader.

Snoke snorted happily, fanning his hand sideways as he couldn't contain his elation. One would think that the old disfigured man was giggling like a little girl, which was seriously disgusting for their eyes and ears. "There's no need to file a case against... what's your name, darling?" Snoke mellowed down, changing his tone into more something gentle.

Rey gulped. The old man's voice sounded so fake. "Rey." She answered.

"Forgive Atty. Hux' insolence, Rey. There's no need to drag you into this." He smiled, exposing his yellowish crooked teeth. "We appreciate your help convincing Ren to take the case. As Darth Vader's protégée, I'm sure he'll be professional about it and not let any personal circumstance distract him."

Kylo glared at Snoke. There he was again, brushing his ego by mentioning the legacy of his grandfather, reminding him not to fuck this shit up.

"We'll take our leave." The old man continued. "And oh, your co-counsel from the Empire would drop-by later."

"I don't need a co-counsel." Kylo hissed, his ego and pride getting the best of him.

Snoke flicked his tongue. "I know." He assured his apprentice's pride. "But client's orders. See you in court."

Rey let out a large exhale, as she watched the two men leave. She then proceeded towards the place where the two large boxes of files and papers were situated. She kicked the bottom box irritatedly before crossing her arms and cussing silently. "I shouldn't have asked you to take Plutt's case." She finally hissed, her voice filling with regret.

"Those two, they are part of the First Order? Are they nuts? Who in their right mind would visit an injured person in the hospital just to give them work?" Rey continued her angry rant, marching back and forth on the edge of Kylo's bed.

"I should have known. I should have fucking known!" She was shaking her head now. "No wonder you always looked so stressed and tired. Not to mention, you always seem so mad. How long have you been working for that poop heads anyway?" Rey took a second to breathe, her nostrils flaring in anger.

As for Kylo, the lawyer just stared and listened; watching her being animated like this, the intensity of her anger which was directly proportional to her concern was something else. She was so thoughtful. Not to mention, there's something in that anger-concerned expression that was clearly turning him on. It was so fucking hot, that Kylo couldn't help but be aroused by her intensity. If she's this intense even he would enjoy following her orders, in everything — even in sex.

Kylo cocked his head upwards to think, even by his standards, his thoughts are clearly inappropriate and highly misplaced in the current situation.

In other news, did he just discover that he was willing to be submissive in bed? What happened to his damn pride?

Wait, he can't think of that now, because Rey, well, she's not yet done with ranting. "See you in court, my ass." Rey hissed while definitely not holding back in the name calling as well as the expletives.

"You're withdrawing." She ordered him. "Let your co-counsel from that Empire handle the case." Rey snarled.

Kylo bit his lip, trying to calm himself. He felt blood rushing towards his face, the heat of it all reaching his ears. His heart pounded immensely on his chest. Oh no, Kylo thought. He really indeed likes it when she orders him around. God fucking damn it, it's confirmed. He has a fetish.

The lawyer exhaled nervously, wiping his lips with his fingers. Sitting here and doing nothing about this inner sexual turmoil wouldn't solve anything. He just wants to pull her close, kiss her on the lips just like his dream last night... when he called her his sweetheart.

Kylo began to move, he extended his hand, reaching for the detective who still won't stop talking. He wants to kiss her stat!

"The First Order can suck my dick!" The detective shouted with conviction, coupled with a crotch chop.

And just like that, the intense sexual tension Kylo was itching to release disappeared into oblivion. There is nothing that manages to destroy his libido than an illogical and misplaced phrase.

Suck her dick? It's just an expression, he knows that all too well. However, such saying is utterly ridiculous and not to mention physically impossible. For one, Rey doesn't have a dick. Two, the First Order is a collection of persons, a partnership, and three, if ever what she mentioned is plausible, forcing someone else to suck her dick is sexual assault.

Kylo frowned, why is his brain like this? why can't he just enjoy the joke. He just got to argue and cannot keep his mouth shut.

Kylo was about to talk, but Rey lifted her pointing finger, waving it side-by-side, her eyebrows furrowing, eyes squinting like she knew what Kylo was thinking.

"I know what you're thinking." Rey started. "I don't have a dick, obviously." She rolled her eyes. "But I have a friend who has tons of sex toys. I'll borrow one. Then the each member of the Order can suck it." She grinned as she placed her hand on her waist proudly.

"Well, except you, of course..." She began to trail off. "That would be inappropriate and if they sue me —" Rey paused to stare.

The lawyer was flustered, red from ear to ear. His mouth filled with air while his shoulders began to shake. He placed his palm on his forehead, smacking it hard. Then he began to laugh. He couldn't believe what he was just hearing. Of course, dildos or a strap-on. Why didn't he think of that? He huffed for oxygen while continually laughing his ass off.

"Why are you laughing?" Rey grimaced. "I'm being serious. I was so sure you were going to point out that I don't have a penis."

"I was —" Kylo inhaled. He was trying to force himself to stop chuckling but she was too cute. She was dead serious about it, that's what made it funny. Rey just made the impossible possible. That wit, that counter argument that sent him to shut his mouth. Oh his smart 'rey' of sunshine.

"Fuck.." Kylo struggled as he continued to laugh uncontrollably. He was pressing on his torso now, a little bit scared that too much elation would open his stitches.

"Stop laughing, you're gonna open your wound!" Rey rushed to his side, placing her hand on Kylo's forehead to assist him as he leaned on his reclined bed.

"I'm sorry... it's just that you always manage to make me laugh." He confessed finally as he breathed through his mouth calmly.

Rey scoffed. "You have the shallowest sense of humor, anyone can make you laugh." She crossed her arms.

"Not anyone..." Kylo paused. "Just you." He smiled as he rested.

Rey jolted at his words in disbelief, her heart suddenly pounding rapidly on her chest. She can't help but feel happy and proud at the same time. Poe Dameron may know about his past, but she's the only one who can make him laugh. For Rey, it was an achievement that could never be replaced.

She blushed. "Well, you always manage to make me angry. I guess we're even." Rey grinned.

"Is that bad?" Kylo asked curiously. Does he always push her buttons in the wrong way?

Rey shook her head. "I like it, getting angry for the right reasons from time to time." She grinned. "Sometimes people think I'm just this cinnamon roll, so..."

"Cinnamon roll?" Kylo had to ask, observing her.

"Yeah, like a small bundle of cuteness playing detective that always needs to be protected." She frowned. "My neighbor also says that sometimes I'm a pushover..."

"Okay. That is so wrong on so many levels." Kylo shook his head in disbelief. "One, you're a competent detective. Two, you can handle your shit — Martin Grey and Unkar Pluut? Damn, those guys have nothing on you."

"Pssh." Rey cocked her head to the side. "You're just saying that to make me feel better." She blushed embarrassingly, scratching her nose.

"I'm not." Kylo said. "Pushovers don't get to defy the members of my firm, not to mention order them around." He continued.

"You're strong and brave; resilient, hard working... and you saved me." Kylo smiled as he rubbed his nape. "If it weren't for that competence and determination, I would have died. So, thank you... and don't let anyone tell you that you're not good enough because you are." He smiled as he lightly pinched her cheek.

Rey blushed hard. Hearing those kind words from Kylo was the best pep talk she can ever receive. She didn't even know that he thinks of her that way.

"But come to think of it..." Kylo squinted as he analyzed her features, his hands reaching for the pony tail on Rey's head and twirled it into a big bun. "...you do look like a cinnamon roll."

"Stop it!" Rey roared teasingly before lightly swatting Kylo's hands away from her hair.

She giggled. "But I wouldn't mind it, though..." She paused. "If you call me a cinnamon roll."

"An angry cinnamon roll." Kylo chuckled.

"Tsk." Rey grinned as she teasingly popped both her pointing fingers. "You don't want me to do this." She said threateningly.

"You're not going to do it." He grinned back, but at the same time instinctively covered his stomach. "You won't tickle an injured person, would you now?"

"Try me!" Rey laughed loud, jokingly lunged forward.

Kylo yelped before he caught Rey's arms the first try. He grinned hard, pulling her close. "Caught you." He teased.

"Since when did hospitals become a playground?" A sharp hiss, followed by the click of stilettos disturbed Rey and Kylo's fun.

A woman with jet black wavy hair entered the hospital room, her dark eyes condescendingly scanning Rey from head to foot. The detective could feel intensity of her stare that she was so sure that the woman was judging her whole existence.

"I could hear your annoying laughter from the hallway." She snarked.

Rey bit her lip. The woman was obviously referring to her. Rey released herself from Kylo's grip before she gulped to fix herself. She kept her gaze on the floor, somewhat embarrassed from being scolded by this beautiful woman. Unlike her who was dirty, unruly and unlady-like, the lady clad in a blood red body fitting dress was very refined, proper and cultured.

"It's not her fault." Kylo immediately came to Rey's defense, pressing his palm onto Rey's back to appeasing her tension.

"I presume you're here for business?" Kylo sighed irritatingly. Great, his fuck buddy also happens to be his co-counsel.

"I am." Atty. Olivia Bennet glided magnificently on the white floor. "But first," She said as she went to Kylo's side, her fingers lifting his chin up.

"I've missed you, so." She whispered before planting a soft lingering kiss on Kylo Ren's lips.

—

"Business?!" Rey growled as quietly as she could, slumping down on one of the empty chairs outside Kylo's room. "More like pleasure!" She rolled her eyes irritatingly.

Rey sighed disappointingly in her seat. She can't believe herself for storming out like that. The sight of it all, that lady's lips locking itself onto Kylo's mouth, it sent an ominous feeling on her chest that she couldn't even stare. But what's even more surprising is she can't believe that Kylo didn't even try to stop her. What the hell happened to "she stays?"

Her guess was that it only applies to men and not to beautiful women like Oliva.

The detective let out a frustrated groan. She was curious to know what they're talking about inside the room. If it was business, then that means she's Kylo's co-counsel. Unless... they're in a relationship?

She growled at the thought, flailing her hands and legs like a child throwing a tantrum. She doesn't want to think about it. But her body was betraying her mind.

Rey placed her ear on the wall. She wanted to hear them. If only she could confirm their relationship.

"Shit!" Rey cussed to herself. She couldn't hear anything. Just quiet whispers and mumbles she could not decipher. Then the muffled voices began to disappear.

"No. No. No." She mumbled in slight panic, her mind fearing the worst. There was no noise whatsoever. They're not kissing each other again, are they?

It took all of her effort not to barge into the room. He can't be kissing any other girl!

I'm his sweetheart! She screamed in her head.

As if she was punched in the gut, Rey felt her stomach turn violently upside down. Was she? Or was everything a big misunderstanding? The words he uttered sheepishly last night, were they really meant for her? Or is that something she just told herself?

Realizations came pouring down in her mind like an unstoppable current. Rey knows all too well that Kylo cannot stand other people. All this time, when he decided to look her way; to tolerate her existence; to be nice and gentle to her, she thought she was special, a person placed on a higher pedestal than others. She thought she was the only one.

But she was wrong.

The woman inside his room now, she too was special.

Her lips, they quivered. Her heart, it burns.

Rey curled her fist and pounded her chest. Still, no matter how many times she pounced, the pain won't go away.

She said she loves him. But why does it hurt so much?

—

Problem. That what Olivia Bennet is. Kylo had to actually shove her just so she would stop kissing him.

By the time he was successful to pull away from her, Rey was already outside of the room.

"What the fuck, Olivia?" Kylo hissed irritatingly, rubbing off the blood red stain that smudged on his lips.

"I thought you missed me." She chuckled crudely, after smiling slyly.

The male lawyer rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Since when did we have that kind of relationship?" He growled.

"Hmm." Olivia mumbled pretending to think. "We don't." She finally confessed.

"But you would be lying if you don't miss this —." She stopped, her fingers carefully tracing Kylo's chest before sliding her full hand right in between Kylo's thighs.

"Don't touch me." Kylo roared.

"Oh? Letting the chance to fuck slide?" She let out another crude laugh as she let go. "You'll come around." She whispered to his ear. "I'm sure you'll want to release all that tension from your injury."

Kylo momentarily closed his eyes, his fingers pinching his nose in full regret. The reckless things he's done in his life came biting him back in the ass. But what's done is done. He had chosen to do this; to fuck her.

But that was before he fell in love. Now, the circumstances has changed. He can't claim that he loves Rey and at the same time fuck some woman, can he?

Speaking of the detective, Kylo eyes widened in panic. He needs to talk to her this instant, to clear the misunderstanding. Although he still hasn't figured why he needed to. It's not like he already confessed his love for her. Still, there is an urge to clear his name. How can Rey believe that he loves her when some other woman is kissing him on the lips?

But first, Kylo needs to settle things with Olivia once and for all. This ridiculous relationship that they have, he must severe it.

"We're done fucking." He snarled.

"I'm sure you're just saying that now..." Olivia caressed Kylo's chest seductively.

Irritation crept on Kylo's skin. What explanation does this woman need? "I said, We. Are. Done." He hissed before grabbing Olivia's arm and swatting it away from his chest.

"If you have no business here as a representative of the Empire I suggest you leave." Kylo spat.

There was a tone of utter seriousness in his voice that the female lawyer could not hide her disbelief. She furrowed her eyebrows, eyes widening in straight terror of his voice. He can't be serious, can he? She thought. If he wanted to end things, why did he bother to make love to her that night?

"What changed?" Olivia crossed her arms. She's not letting things end with Kylo so easily. Not when she's already in love with him.

"None of your business." Kylo answered nonchalantly.

She scoffed and sighed. She is not dumb. She can connect the dots. The fact that Kylo had been antagonistically wary of her presence, as if afraid that someone would see the kind of relationship that they have...

That detective. Olivia finally figured out. She's the reason why Kylo would not love her back.

—

Rey messed up her hair in frustration. Kylo and that female lawyer had been alone together for the longest time and it was driving her crazy.

She tried to distract herself, pacing back and forth in the hallway, sitting down, playing games on her smart phone, but no matter how much she dissociate herself from the unknown events transpiring inside Kylo's room, it was never helpful.

Still, there was this persistent pain on her chest, followed by a violent churn of her stomach. Not to mention her imagination shot from the moon and back. What if they were laughing, enjoying each other's presence? Worst, what if Kylo had already forgot about her because that Olivia had already substituted her existence? It was making her angry and want to cry at the same time.

She slumped on her seat, drowning in her thoughts. She wondered why she suddenly felt this volatility of emotions. She's not jealous of Olivia, is she?

The detective sighed, placing her hands to cover her face. Maybe she was, and the insecurity of not being able to compete with the female lawyer was eating her existence.

It would be an understatement that Olivia Bennet is every man's dream girl.

Rey frowned. Compared to her, Olivia was the epitome of perfection. That slender frame, that jet black bouncy and wavy shoulder length hair, that beautiful sharp eyes, those red stained plump lips, not to mention she smelled like goddam flowers when she entered the room. No wonder she felt insecure. Not only that, she too is a lawyer. A member of the second largest firm in New York, the Empire. If it all boiled down to intelligence, Rey still falls too short.

And the kiss they shared... Damn, she is hopeless. No matter which angle she sees it, Olivia will always win.

Rey exhaled a sigh of defeat. It hurts just by thinking about it. But if Kylo is happier with that woman around, there's nothing Rey can do about it. She can't force him to love her. She's not that type of girl.

Finally, Rey stood. The thought of Kylo never loving her felt like she's going to suffocate. But, as long as she can take care of him it's fine. She would bravely enter that room, no matter what she sees. Kylo said it, "she stays" and Rey was never planning on leaving him again.

Everything is fine. She convinced herself.

Everything is going to be fine, but why does it feel like she's going to cry?


	9. Chapter 9: Jesus fucking Christ, Ben!

Chapter 9: Jesus-fucking-Christ Ben!

From enemies to friends, to friends to an unrequited lover. In Rey's perspective, that's where her relationship with Ben stood.

The lawyer was finally discharged from the hospital and Rey was the busiest person in the room. She had to handle everything. From the discharge papers, to assisting Ben all the way to his larger-than-life condominium unit.

It was exhausting, but the hustle kept the detective preoccupied. She momentarily forgot that stint with the alluring black haired female lawyer. All she could think about was taking care of Ben. Every distressed grunt, every painful movement made by the injured man was never unnoticed by Rey, assisting him always to the point that it looked like she was latching onto him on purpose.

That's not what's on her mind, not consciously at least. But at the back of her head, she was morbidly jealous of Olivia. The woman clad in a blood red body fitting dress was able to kiss Ben deliberately. While Rey, well, she had to settle for that anesthesia induced smooch. She was practically losing to Olivia, if they were vying for Ben's attention. At least now she has leverage because after all, that Olivia chick isn't the one who's taking care of him.

Rey remained underneath Kylo's underarm. Her small shoulders provided support for the injured lawyer as she steadied him. She wrapped one of her arms around his hips while her other hand interlaced with his, his muscular (not to mention heavy) arm resting on her shoulder.

The elevator ride towards Kylo's floor was airconditioned, yet Rey was perspiring like crazy. Ben was big and heavy, and supporting him to walk was no easy feat. Sometimes the lawyer would look down her way with worried eyes, telling her that there's no need to support him like that; that he can walk fine. But Rey would only grin, clutching him tighter on the waist, not wanting to let go.

As for the lawyer, Ben did not put much of a fight convincing Rey to let him go. He was, clearly enjoying the interaction. He loved the way that they are close to each other like this; how her arm was tightly wrapped on his waist; how he was practically holding her hand, fingers interlocked with one another as if they were lovers. Sometimes he would catch himself midway of cracking a smile, before shutting his lips tight.

At one point, Ben was enjoying himself too much that he deliberately grunted, pretending to feel pain just to see how Rey would react. The detective did not disappoint. A signal of distress from Ben sent her running. Her hazel eyes growing big, glistening with so much concern that she was almost too unbearably cute — like a true cinnamon roll. But his enjoyment did not last long. He became worried for the well-being of the detective whose exhaustion was obvious and apparent at taking care of him.

Rey's concern for him reached another level as soon as she assisted him to sit on his bed. Ben wanted to change into a more comfortable clothing. Although he did not voice out the need, one glance at the boxer-short and the clean white shirt neatly placed on the edge of his cushions, the detective got his intention.

It was a habit of his, every time he goes out for work he promptly readies his change of clothes almost immediately. Maybe he was too lazy to pull drawers every time he goes home, but whatever. It had been there for almost two days now. He almost regretted looking at the piece of clothing because Rey ordered him to raise his arms up in the air.

Ben did, obediently raised his arms without first blushing embarrassingly. Removing his shirt was no problem. It doesn't in any way strain his torso not like if he bends or twists. But the detective was already removing the shirt he was wearing, her fingers sliding upwards from his sides, the sensation of it all sent shivers down his spine. His mind swirled in the possibility of her taking his clothes again in a sensual setting.

He glanced at her momentarily, thinking that he was the only one flustered by the whole thing. His thoughts then drifted to Olivia, on how Rey and him were so preoccupied that he nearly forgot that he needed to clarify the matter.

But Rey doesn't seem to be bothered by the incident or the fact that she was stripping him. After she was done replacing Kylo's top, she ordered him to stand up.

Ben absentmindedly did as he was told, his mind now far away from whatever's currently happening. He was thinking of how to explain things to Rey; the proper words to be used, its context, and overall not sounding like he was some sex machine, hungry for the mere sensation of intercourse and not anything else.

He sighed. How hard is it to explain? He's a four-time valedictorian, a well-known lawyer with a verbose vocabulary, not to mention best when it comes to litigation, and an articulate member of the bar.

The lawyer was too absorbed on conjecturing his explanation that he didn't notice that Rey began to crouch down. She began to hold the hem of his trouser pants, unlatching its buttons, zipping his fly open before she went kneeling and slid his pants down, exposing his black boxer-briefs.

A eureka moment finally stroked Ben. "I'm single." He said to her as he looked down to where she was.

Ben was proud with was he said. It was short, there was no need for unnecessary explanation on how Olivia was merely a fuck buddy, and it was all encompassing. Rey wouldn't have to wonder if he and Olivia were on a relationship, not to mention it will discard that kiss he received from the female lawyer earlier that day.

"What?" Rey mumbled, freezing in place.

For a while, Ben thought his voice was too weak. He cleared his throat, repeating the same sentence. "I'm single." He said louder.

The detective grimaced, her jaw dropping down while her eyes unwittingly began to latch onto his crotch before it shot up again towards his face.

Kylo watched confusedly as her face crumpled. It looked like he said something wrong, but there was nothing — oh, he just had another enlightening moment. The context, the setting, the damn situation when he said it, was highly inappropriate.

He glanced down at her, eyes bawling out in shock. He instantly become red, confused and utterly embarrassed. The way Rey kneeled down while he, mentioning that he was single appeared like it was indication, a signal for her to blow his dick.

Ben started to fidget in place. But Rey cleared her throat before lightly tapping one of his legs and ordering him to raise it. She removed his pants, still, as carefully as she could helped him put on his boxer-shorts. Whatever embarrassment Ben aroused in her, she hid as she kept her head down.

When everything had been finished, Rey brushed her knees, then awkwardly placing her hands on her waist. "I'll just get the boxes from the First Order in your car." Her tone was nonchalant, but there was a hint of crimson in her cheeks.

By the time she was inside the elevator, Rey did not repress herself. She was red all over, her ears burning as blood shot on her face. Her mind echoing Kylo's words on repeat. "I'm single." She voiced out in a squeak as she internalized his words.

"Ben-fucking-Solo is solo!" She screamed out loud. Then she giggled at the pun before covering her mouth, afraid that the noise could be heard from the outside the elevator. "Fuck yes!" She hissed happily. She couldn't hide it any longer.

Rey Kenobi was no dancer but she danced like nobody was watching. Her hands and chest pumping, her hips swaying wildly, her butt wiggling enthusiastically, as if it was her own version of a happy girl dance.

"Olivia Bennet is not her girlfriend!" She sang in a sing-song, in a quiet yet excited whisper. "Uhh yeaah!" She raised her hands, making big circles as she twirled in place, before making an idiotic version of the shimmy, an unsuccessful moonwalk before flipping an imaginary long hair, finally ending with her fists pumping in victory.

She had to take a sharp inhale just so she could calm down. But no matter how hard she practiced her serious face, she couldn't wipe that wide smile off.

All this time she thought that there was something going on between the two. But now... she has a chance! They're not together! All hope is not lost!

Olivia Bennet lost to her, Rey-fucking-Kenobi. She grinned to herself. Ha! That sexy body, that beautiful sharp face, that unusual bouncy jet black wavy curls of hers was nothing on her, a woman who hasn't showered for two whole days. And that kiss they made? Pfft. I-r-r-e-l-e-v-a-n-t.

Rey bit her lip excitedly, her fingers lightly brushing her chin. Now that Ben and her are alone together, Ben Solo is all hers for the taking. She can do anything to him without thinking of other women that will be vying for his attention. She can deliberately touch him, she can kiss him too. Not to mention do things... inappropriate things... alone with him.

Wait, that is a long shot. She frowned at the fact that her imagination was running wild again. He just told her he's single and Rey immediately jumped to the conclusion that Ben Solo is hers, ultimately skipping the part that she was only there, beside his presence, because someone has to take care of him and his injury.

She was like a nurse on duty. Taking care of him is her unspoken job. She has to be professional about it because it was for his well-being. She should not be thinking of these things.

Rey shook her head.

"He's your patient, Rey." She voiced out loud. "Your patient." She repeated.

Yup, that's what Ben Solo is to her, at least for now. And she was doing a pretty good job with her unsaid role — she fed him (although his arms are not impeded in anyway), assisted him to stand and walk (his legs are working completely fine).

She paused to contemplate. Wait, he didn't need assistance to those things. Those were things she did because she was concerned or she just enjoyed the feeling of taking care of Ben.

Rey thought of something else. Ah! A eureka moment — he helped him change his clothes. The man could not bend in any way. In that, he clearly needed assistance.

Rey bobbed her head in approval. Sooner or later, when Ben decides to take a bath, she too would have to strip him naked again, assist him in his tub or shower (but she was leaning on the fact that a filthy rich man like him definitely has a bathtub), fill the water, or even help him scrub his back and legs if he couldn't reach them in his condition.

She gulped. Strip him naked? Scrub his back? Help him bathe?

See him like, full frontal nude, penis hanging in between his thighs, not to mention... BB said something about his ass — it being related with how good he was in sex, or something like that. It would be a good opportunity to check it out.

Another gulp. This time, the saliva in her throat slid mercilessly slow, blocking her air passages that she almost choked.

He's a patient. A patient. Rey repeated.

P-a-t-i-e-n-t!

Oh dear Lord.

Then she remembered the first time she stripped him. How her eyes unwittingly landed on his crotch and it sent her flustered like crazy. Nurses don't do that shit. They're professional.

But she's not a nurse. She's a woman hopelessly in love with an injured man whom she has been taking care of.

Oh shit.

Oh no.

Oh shit.

Something in her snapped. Something opened. Intense feelings came rushing down her mind, like floodgates swinging open helplessly as currents slammed violently to it.

That rush of emotion, it was currently unknown to her. She couldn't exactly pinpoint was was going on in her mind and body.

But she was sure of one thing. Ben Solo was not just a patient. He too, is a man— an overly attractive, sexy as hell motherfucker who is arousing something unholily dormant inside her whole physicality.

But what?

—

Rey was fidgety. She was restless.

Ben is her patient. But this unknown feeling inside of her was eradicating all that.

Rey cowered down on the sofa, eyes bawling out trying to stop whatever rush of emotions she was feeling. She couldn't exactly describe the emotion but she was so sure that she had become well aware of the lawyers presence, like the whole place was shouting in her head that Ben Solo is there. And could not, because of the sheer nervousness that was punching her gut every time she gets a whiff of him, stand a few meters near him.

But the lawyer was reclining in his bed now. The boxes from the First Order were within his reach, taking out one of the random files in one of them before silently reading them.

He was wearing his glasses now, a serious and intense look plastered on his face. While he stared at the folder like it was his enemy, his breathes were calm, and Rey could see how his chest heaved lightly with every inhale. Occasionally, he would sigh, the skin in between his eyebrows creasing. Then he would place his hand on his chin, before his fingers would reach slowly towards his lower lip; that long pointing finger of his gently brushing the lower portion of his pink nicotine stained lips gently back and forth.

He was in deep thought, Rey can only observe his mannerisms. But she blinked fast, catching herself at how her gaze zeroed-in towards those thick lips of his.

There were other quirks that can be noticed but she just had to focus on his big hands and that luscious kissable lips. For example, Ben was fond of twirling the matte black fountain pen in between his fingers. He would do that before he would write down some stuff. Then, for some reason, he would place his free hand on his side, his fingers searching for a pocket that was not there. Once he realizes that, he would let out a soft frustrated sigh and would comeback to massaging his lip instead.

An oral fixation, Rey thought. One that can only be satisfied by a cigarette, or dialed down by his fingers sliding down to his lips. How can she help with that, though?Rey thought. If she kisses him would that satisfy his urges?

The detective gasped too loudly this time, before shrinking into nothingness on his sofa. There it goes again. Those unwholesome thoughts coupled by this unholy feeling.

"You okay?" Ben altogether stopped what he was doing, checking on her.

"Y..yeah." She stuttered from behind the couch. "Just thinking of dinner." She said randomly.

Dinner? But it was only 5 pm. Ben could not help but smile to himself, she was like a caring wife, taking care of her workaholic husband.

"D'you want to take a bath?" He suddenly asked her, brushing off the thoughts of matrimony. It was too farfetched. They're not even together...yet.

The inquiry finally put some sense to Rey. A while ago, her head was swirling. She was digging for some information in her brain, analyzing in the most logical and rational way this current unknown emotion. God, she was so confused to the point that she's becoming Kylo — rationalizing things? That's definitely him.

She peeked behind the sofa before answering a quick 'yes'.

She stinks. Not only that she was filthy. She hasn't showered in days, she hasn't been back to her apartment too. She sighed. Even if she wants to wash all the grime and dirt on her she has no spare clothes, no towel, nor any toiletries. "I don't have anything with me, though." She said shyly.

"You can borrow some of my clothes if you want." Ben continued.

"Please. If it's alright with you." Yey. At least she can finally bathe, Rey thought as she answered embarrassingly.

The lawyer slowly stood, albeit grunting again because of the wrong movement he suddenly did. He should learn not to bend too much because his wound was hurting.

The sound of distress sent Rey to run towards him. "I'll look for it." She said as she supported him back to sit.

"Where do you keep your clothes?" She asked.

There was a large drawer which Kylo pointed to. Rey opened it, without first blushing like an overripe tomato. Lo and behold, the drawer was where his undergarments were. She would have been amazed how manifestly organized each type of clothing were, but the sight of his briefs and boxer shorts placed her into a mind twisting sensation that the only thing she could conjure at the moment was her embarrassment.

His undergarments were arranged by type. On the left most side were his briefs. They were arranged in a column by color. The bottom part were black, in the middle were gray, at the top, were white. She wanted to giggle at the color scheme. Just like most of the suits he wore, even his underpants just had to be monochromatic.

Next in line were boxer-briefs. They were still briefs, albeit placed by Kylo in a different category. It was weird that he had to keep so many. It was as if he doesn't want to do laundry.

Maybe, Rey thought. She can't imagine him doing his laundry anyway. She wanted to laugh at the made-up situation before she remembered why she opened his drawer in the first place.

Finally, she picked one of the black undershirts that were neatly arranged beside his boxer-briefs. Then her eyes landed on his collection of (still) monochromatic shorts. She was about to pick either the grey or black colored trousers, but there was one that caught her attention.

It was odd, but there was a single piece of light blue boxer shorts. She was about to pick it simply because it was of different a different color until she gasped, blushing harder more than ever as she remembered that she saw him wear this piece of undergarment before back when she saw his erect...

Shit.

Rey without thinking any further, got a random boxer-short before slamming the drawer to a close. Her heart was beating frantically inside her chest, her mind filling up unwholesome thoughts as she remembered the events that transpired in Cindy Cole's murder case like it was yesterday.

The detective wanted to run, to melt, or disappear just so Kylo would not see how embarrassed she is. She's an adult, seeing other men's undergarments is normal. She'd seen some boxer-clad men in magazines, but no matter how much she rationalizes things, she could not brush it off, not when Kylo's morning wood was flashing before her eyes.

She froze, hugging herself with her hands, her back away from Kylo. She mustered a sneaky inhale just to calm herself down, but before she could let the air out through her mouth, she felt something touch her back. The contact sent a shocking spine-tingling sensation, like she was being doused by ice cold water. She yelped, turning around immediately just to get rid of the feeling on her back but to her surprise, Kylo's chest was blocking her view.

Too fucking close. She blushed, trying to glance away as she was going to be suffocated by the crevice of his pectoral muscles. Her next instinct was to run, but she was trapped. Trapped between the large cabinet and this large man who was making all of her blood rise on her cheeks.

Rey cringed, cowering down instinctively, shutting her eyes tight, afraid that Ben would do something, catching her off guard; to make her feelings for him pop out like a daisy after a snowy winter.

Nothing. What was she expecting? Kylo was too close to her, she could practically kiss his chest, yet nothing happened.

Rey opened one of her eyes to stealthily glance at the lawyer. He had one of his arms raised, his face was looking at something way above Rey's head. From Rey's vantage point, she could see the stubbles that started to grow under his chin, his jaw line that was very enticing to kiss; that long muscular neck she having the urge to trace. His one arm was on a stretch, and whether he was flexing them or not, his bicep and tricep protruded gorgeously, emphasizing the cuts that she would not be able to see if not for this ridiculous position. Not to mention Rey was in the clearest view of his adam's apple which was, for some reason, so freaking sexy.

She gulped. These unwholesome thoughts need to disappear stat!

"Towel." Ben casually said as he finally reached the thing that was on the highest cabinet.

"Huh?" Rey reacted like an moron. She glanced up and saw a collection of white towels neatly stacked together. How stupid of her to think that Kylo would do something to her... like touch her or kiss her again.

He was being a gentleman, dummy. Rey thought as she saw how high those cabinets were. There was no way she could reach them, considering her height.

"You okay?" Ben asked worriedly, noticing that she was red all over.

The detective snarled defensively, violently grabbing the towel in Kylo's hands. "Perfect." She sarcastically snarked before she lightly pushed the lawyer away and sprinted towards Kylo's bathroom.

Kylo can only scratch his chin. What did he do wrong?

—

Rey leaned on the door, smacking her head and scolding herself at the fact that her first instinct to cover up for blushing too hard was to get angry.

Being alone with him in the hospital was one thing but being with Ben Organa-Solo...in his own house...together... alone... was driving her crazy.

She sighed, convincing herself to forget the overly attractive, uncannily sexy, injured man. Now that she's alone, the least she could is enjoy a nice bath.

She started to strip, her mind focusing instead on how gigantic Kylo's bathroom was. There was something very manly in his bathroom design that made Rey bite her lip hungrily. Except for the ceramic sink and large bathtub, everything was in matte black. Florescent lights hid behind protruded walls, dimly brightening the room. Even his bathroom was exuding his taste for sophistication and perfection. It was just like him — sophisticated and oh so fucking perfect.

Rey gasped in awe, but thought she would internalize its beauty later when she feels a little more clean.

Rey removed her clothes as fast as she could, excited to plunge in that weirdly shaped tub. She lifted her top away, before pulling down her pants alongside her underwear. She looked down, dumbfounded for a moment. There was something slippery in between her legs. Out of curiosity, she touched it before gasping.

She is wet. Drenched, down below.

That unknown floodgates of emotion — it was blatant sexual lust.

—

She stared in disbelief. Why and how is all of this possible? She raked her brain. She remembered very clearly that she took the most random boxer short from Kylo's drawers but why, why is she holding the same light blue boxers that she'd seen him wear?

Before she took a bath, she was so turned on to the point that her vagina just lubricated itself. Now, she has to wear these shorts. For the love of God! Her sexual awakening couldn't come at a better time.

Still, no matter how she refuses to wear it, she can't go commando on Ben. She just washed her underwear and it's still drenched.

Whatever. She'll just try to _successfully_ act normal.

Rey stormed out, marching, her steps thumping on the cold marble floor as if she was a giant. She exited snarling at nothing, frowning at whatever. Her rage acting as a defense mechanism.

What the hell happened to acting normal?

The lawyer did not mind the noise she was making, merely glancing at her, watching her scowl towards the sofa. She sat, crossing her arms.

Ben stood, approaching her. "Is everything okay, Rey?" He asked gently.

She jolted, overreacting at the innocent question. Even the sound of his low voice was beginning to sound sensual to her. "None of your business." She snarled.

The lawyer frowned, hurt apparent in his eyes. He looked at her with such puppy dog eyes that Rey couldn't help but feel guilty.

Jesus Christ, Ben! She wanted to scold him. The least he could do is to stop acting all cute because Lord have mercy, just his mere face right now is eliciting something unholy inside her body.

Kylo doesn't know what was wrong with her. It hurt him greatly, having Rey lash out to him like that. Maybe taking care of him was a bit too taxing for her. Is it? He can only frown. But whatever he did wrong, he should immediately apologize. "Sorry." He mumbled before going back to his bed and continued to read silently.

Great. Now she's the bad guy. Fucking shit, Kenobi. She scolded herself.

"You should sleep, Rey." He mumbled in utter concern with a hint of sadness.

—

Rey rolled subconsciously to her left. It was too much that her body made a loud thud as it hit the cold marble floor.

"Dinner!" She shouted subconsciously. She realized that she hasn't cooked anything for Ben and that she actually fell asleep.

She sat upright, eyes gazing the environment wondering where she was while simultaneously massaging her cheek. Once she saw the queen-sized bed, she realized that she wasn't inside her apartment. She jolted, immediately standing up. She searched for the person who was supposed to be resting on that bed, but Ben was gone.

Where? She panicked. Where's the person she was supposed to be taking care of? Her first instinct was to check the bathroom, so she sprinted, almost slipping on the cold marbled floor before regaining her balance.

She bit her lip worriedly as she ran, the trauma of having to revive Kylo, him cold in her arms came rushing back to her brain. She became overly so protective of him, telling herself that she would protect him but he slipped passed her guard. And that crazed stalker... oh, her mind was swirling. Why does she have to sleep like a rock?

Rey hurriedly turned the door knob, hoping deep inside that it was locked and Ben was inside. It was not. With the strongest push she could muster, she swung open the door, screaming his name in the process.

She was worried for nothing.

Three seconds. It took three fucking seconds before Rey could react.

One: The shout she mustered descended into a gasp. Then a squeak, then she froze. Like everything was in slow motion, her eyes bawled in a decelerating rate, her jaw popped away from its joint too fast like it was broken.

Two: Her brain synapses snapped that it couldn't function no matter how much she tried. She stared. She just fucking stared at everything, her hazel eyes being dragged down by gravity until it latched on at one very specific place. Then it shot straight up again, way, way up towards the ceiling.

Three: "Jesus-fucking-Christ, Ben Solo! Learn to lock your God damn door!" She screamed at the top her lungs before slamming the door.

Rey struggled walk, her hands desperately looking for something to support her weight. But she stumbled, her knees failing her whole upper and lower body. She slid to the floor, her back subconsciously leaning to the only thing that would support her — the bathroom door.

She gasped unimpehdingly, before she realized that she was being too loud and covered her mouth. Despite the obstruction, she was breathing heavily, her breath condensed in her hand. She could feel the hot air reach through her nose. Her heart ringing in her ears, making it pulsate with such strong vibrations that she felt like she was going to explode.

Then there was something inside her that plummeted the detective to further turmoil. That floodgate, it was now broken, sending tidal waves of raw sensual and obscene sexual craving, that no matter how hard Rey tries to force it to a close, she can never shut it down by herself. It must be plugged, covered or be satisfied.

She gasped once again, clasping her thighs together. She was beginning to feel overly hot, an unstoppable heat which was burning inside her body, the feeling radiating from her chest towards her thighs. She breathed rapidly, shutting her eyes.

It did not help. The lack of light in her eyes made her remember Kylo's matte black bathroom, on how he stood butt naked, full frontal, nude like an Ancient Greek statue who was smoking a cigarette.

His one hand was up on his head just like he was posing. Not that he was, he was rubbing his damp hair with a towel. The other was holding the thin death stick in between his fingers as his mouth inhaled some smoke. But relatively dropped the cancerous thing on floor as he jolted in surprise.

Rey cringed as she remembered how the gorgeous muscles on his stomach flexed inadvertently as he tensed in utter shock when she bursted in his bathroom.

God, that fucking six pack was to die for. She bit her lip, hungrily.

Rey clasped her thighs tighter. She felt it, that surge of liquid coming out in between her legs, damping Kylo's light blue boxer shorts that she forced herself to wear.

She prayed that it would stop, but it didn't. Soon she subconsciously brushed one of hands on her thigh, her fingers sliding gently on the skin of her legs up to her groin. She cringed harder, the sensation of her fingers crawling towards her womanly parts was sending her to an instant nirvana.

What does she want to do with this? Why is her hand so close to her wet vagina? Her mind swirled. It wasn't only Ben's upper body that was sending her to a blackhole of immense sensuality. She saw it too, stared at it in fact — that wonderful thing in between his legs. Flaccid, yet so already big and thick.

Ben. The thought of him is turning her on.

Fuck no. She couldn't help herself any longer. This dormant lust just exploded inside her body, and one way or another she needs this to be satisfied stat. She does't even know what she was doing. Is touching herself would make the feeling go away? She doesn't know. She hasn't felt this thirst for a steaming sexual satisfaction before!

It sent her brain into a disarray. There was nothing left on her mind but a primal instinct, a raw sexual urge, an animalistic hunger for satisfaction. She let fingers glide on the lips of her parts, exhaling as she felt the bodily liquid swim in her fingers. She bursted almost immediately in pleasure, but she knew it wasn't enough. She touched it more, learning more about herself; finding out parts that would send her to heaven.

Where the fuck is her clit? There! She found it easily. The light circles that she made with her fingers sent her cringing already.

Fuck, this is inappropriate. How can she touch herself while Ben was just on the other side of the door. She doesn't care. She wants to release this sexual tension. She needed it.

Rey put pressure on her fingers, huffing silently as she circled faster and faster. Oh God, she hasn't masturbated in her life, cussing to herself as to why she never done this before. She can think all of the excuses in the world, but only one thing's for sure — This love she has for Ben Solo, it wasn't as innocent she thinks. She thought she can love him from afar, as an unrequited lover.

But she was craving for him in some other way. She wanted him. She convinced herself that every time she latches onto him, she was just taking care of him. But it's not. That she knows now. She wants him whole. She wants his everything — for him to touch her, kiss her and do inappropriate things to her.

Rey wanted Ben to fuck her. And she wanted it so bad.

The detective huffed more, drowning with the pleasurable thoughts until she consciously snapped her hand from her parts. She closed her eyes, trying herself to calm down, albeit cussing internally at the fact that she let herself hanging.

She cannot do this. This is inappropriate, highly perverted and dirty. Not to mention, why is she touching herself inside Kylo's home; with him just on the other side of the door! She just have to postpone this indefinitely — when she's all alone in her apartment. Just not here in his condominium unit. There are things needed to be taken cared of and this lustful craving for Ben Solo needs to stop.

She sighed, pressing her (dry) hand on her chest. Calm down, Rey. She told herself.

But before she could really calm down, the door she was leaning on creaked open. She jolted in surprise, almost falling because of the lack of support.

Rey's heart began to race. Ben decided to go out and she was there on the cold hard floor. She scrambled to get up as her eyes unwittingly landed on Ben's thick legs. Without thinking whatsoever, she started crawling away on all fours. Like a distressed cat whose back was arched, fur raised in surprise.

The detective successfully, albeit awkwardly, crept far away from the bathroom door and hid behind one of the kitchen's countertop. She rasped, collecting her breath in the most distressed fashion that it looked like she was hiding from a serial killer. She peeked on him, looking at where he was going but he did not move from his place.

She cussed at her eyes for observing. The man was wearing a black boxer-short to cover his... you know... and as for his upper body... nothing. Great, why did he decide to just go topless on her? Fuck. She's going crazy.

A sigh escaped Ben's lips as he saw her crawl helplessly, but other than that he said nothing. He just walked towards his kitchen but stopped as he found the detective cowering in the corner.

Another sigh. The nearest ingress towards his kitchen was the path nearest to the bathroom and she was blocking his way, crouching down, hugging the gray tiles of his countertop like a frightened animal.

He wanted to just walk past through her, saying a little 'excuse me' wouldn't be that hard. But there was nothing in his mind but the fact that the detective saw him butt naked, his ding-dong hanging out in the open.

It was an awkward situation and Ben could not in any way think of a way to salvage himself. His heart had been furiously beating on his chest and the sight of Rey being flustered like him did not help the situation in any way.

There's only one way Ben can escape this awkwardness, not to mention the embarrassment. He needed a drink.

Soon, the lawyer took a different path. He went around the countertop towards one of his kitchen cabinets. He then took two clear glasses before walking towards what looked like a wall. It wasn't a wall, for he pressed something and it slid open, revealing his collection of wine and other alcoholic beverages.

He contemplated for a while before he took a sophisticated looking bottle and sat on his dining table.

Silently he passed by Rey again, this time from the other side of the kitchen. He consciously averted his eyes from her, but offered the bottle in his hands. "Want a drink?" He said.

Rey nodded almost enthusiastically. A fucking drink would be so nice right now.

They sat on the opposite corners of the table, as far away from each other. It was stupid because Ben was hogging the liquor bottle all for himself. How was she supposed to drink without getting near him?

The question did not last long. Ben poured the dark gold liquid, filling it to a fourth of the glass before sliding the same towards the detective.

Rey caught it instantly, the space in her hand latching onto to the fragile glass. At least there would be no contact between the two of them. They can just keep on going like this, ridiculously sliding of glasses from across the table like a bartender and a customer — all professional.

She sighed, before gulping her drink.

Wrong move. She should have thought of taking it neat. The liquor was smooth, alright. It tasted expensive. But it was too strong and raw for her liking. Once she felt her throat burn, she felt the urge to spit it back on her glass.

"You're not wasting a fifteen thousand dollar scotch are you?" Ben said as he straight up drank his glass, his eyes, this time, not leaving the detective.

Fifteen-thousand-fucking-dollars? Rey's eyes widened in shock. The liquid stayed in her mouth for a while. She glanced in panic at the glass, then to Kylo, then to the glass again. Is she really going to waste a 15,000 worth of alcoholic beverage?

Hell no, she wasn't. Rey gulped, fully taking the liquor down to her throat. She winced at the stinging sensation, grimacing as it burned on her esophagus. She let out a distressed fake "ahh" sound while her eyes brimmed with small tears.

A snort. Then Ben covered his mouth, trying so hard not to laugh. He felt guilty teasing her. "It's not $15,000." He chuckled.

Rey glared at him before sliding back her glass. "How much is it?" She asked. That drink should cost about 10 dollars max because Rey will defiantly drink and spit it back on her glass just to taunt him.

"Thirty grand." Ben casually said as he poured another round on both of their glasses.

"Thirty — Jesus-fucking-Christ, Ben!" Rey almost fell from her seat. But she composed herself, sitting back comfortably. Well, Ben has the means to buy that ridiculously expensive scotch to hell with it. Not to mention, she's having a bad day: those sexual feeling for Ben have been troubling her. So, that 30,000 dollar scotch better be worth it so she can forget.

The expensive drink was the last thing they talked about. By their third round, Rey got already got used to the burning sensation in her throat. Still, no matter how many slides Rey's glass made across the table, nobody talked. They sat in silence, repeating the routine over and over.

By their fifth round, the Rey found courage, the ridiculously expensive drink taking away her shame and inhibitions not to mention control of her motor functions. She started to get tipsy, but didn't care. Because still, Ben's naked body was flashing right before her eyes but now, she had the guts to confront it.

"Sorry I saw your dick." She whispered as she slid back her glass. Rey rolled her eyes. Was she sorry for seeing his penis? I don't think so.

Ben shrugged to hide his embarrassment. They had been quiet for the longest time and the first thing that came out of her lips was _that_ incident.

He refilled Rey's glass before pouring on his own. Truth be told he was not drunk enough to carry on with this conversation. A big man like him needed more. So, he filled his glass to the middle, an amount not appropriate for taking in scotch. As he slid back Rey's own, he gulped his half-filled glass simultaneously.

Ben winced as he felt his throat burn. Too much, he thought. But if he indeed wanted to reply at Rey's apology, he needed more.

Another. He poured the same extra amount on his glass and drank it. This scotch better give him courage.

It did, thankfully. But not without sending his head into a dizzy spin. He smiled to himself, taking out a piece of cigarette.

"It's okay." He mumbled as he lit the death stick. "I should have locked the door." He continued.

The cigarette or its nicotine did something to his spinning brain. And being a smoker all his life, Ben should have known this: You don't mix liquor with cigarette because the nicotine will amp up the alcohol levels inside your body, making you more tipsy, more drunk.

Long story short, Ben Solo got drunk.

The world started spinning, the glass he was holding began to double. He shook his head to brush the feeling away, still, persistently trying to refill his glass, concentrating as he couldn't find the proper opening of his glass. To make matters worse, Rey Kenobi slid her glass back to him with too much uncontrolled force that he almost didn't catch it. He winced and glared at the detective, her upper body now basically sprawled on the table. He rolled his eyes. She better not be sleeping on him because there's a lot of things he wanted to say. That courage he was looking for a while ago? Oh, he finally found it alright.

"But then again, it's my house so you wouldn't expect me to lock the door." He slurred.

Too much courage? He has no time to think. This word vomit of his is unstoppable now. He just got to argue.

Rey shot up, her pointing finger swaying off direction as she tried so hard to focus it on Ben. "It's common courtesy." She whined. "You have a lady in your presence — a lady who hasn't seen a real live dick in her life." She slurred in return, her back slumping on the chair.

Ben grimaced. He stopped altogether refilling their glasses, crossing his arms in disbelief. "Impossible." He mumbled.

Rey rolled her eyes. "It's true!" Rey spat defensively, not trying to hide her embarrassment with the whole penis conversation.

"I guess that's the reason why you screamed." He pointed out the obvious.

"Duh." Rey replied, annoyed with the rhetorical statement.

"Well you shouldn't." Ben spat. "You should at least get used to seeing dick. You're old enough so you shouldn't get all flustered by it." He whined.

Rey rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Easy for you to say." She mumbled. "It's not like I see one everyday. Like, 'oh, look, it's a penis, carry on.'" She cried with such fake causality that it made Ben shook his head.

"Do you want to get used to it?" Ben asked.

"Of course!" Rey cried helplessly. "How can I take care of you if I scream every time I see it." She shook her head.

"Fine." Ben hissed as he stood. "Stand up." He ordered Rey.

The detective obediently stood, but not without subconsciously swaying from left to right. Damn her head was clearly spinning and her center of gravity was clearly misaligned. And Ben was the same.

The lawyer crossed his arms. "I'll allow you to stare." He said triumphantly. "Just so you don't get embarrassed."

"At what?" Rey forgot what they were taking about.

"At my dick?" Ben questioned. Why was he allowing Rey to stare at his dick again? He forgot.

Rey clicked her tongue as she remembered their topic. "So what should I do?" She muttered inquisitively.

"Remove and stare." Ben sighed. "Like a science experiment."

"Wait." She suddenly said as she took out her phone. "I have to document this." She sloppily pressed the video button on her phone. Then she followed Ben's instructions, no questions asked. She bent down, dragging Ben's boxer-shorts with her. Then, she just stared.

Contrary to shouting (again), Rey just stared, satisfying her own curiosity. Her eyes scanning intently the organ between Ben's thighs.

Thick, big, clean... fucking magnificent. That's what she thought.

Ben said it was just like a science experiment. So it wouldn't be wrong if she tried to touch it, right?

Rey did. Carefully, her fingers traced from the base of Ben's beautiful cock towards its tip. As a reaction, his penis moved, almost bouncing as blood rushed through it. She giggled like a child, amazement and amusement apparent in her face. Rey did that tracing motion again, watching eagerly as the organ grew bigger and bigger with her every touch.

She snorted happily which made Ben frown. She was playing with it. "Okay, that's enough." Ben sighed. His cock wasn't a plaything.

"Wait!" Rey held both of his thighs. She wasn't done looking at it. "Sorry." She whispered.

"It's just so... big." Rey cocked her head up, smiling because of the curiosity, eyes glinting in wonder.

Ben scoffed proudly. "Thanks."

The detective rolled her eyes. "Cocky bastard." She hissed reverting her eyes back to his now erect organ.

It was alluring. It was perfect — shape, length, girth, you name it. It was as if she wanted to eat it whole, to taste it. Like a delicious popsicle that was too enticing to lick.

Rey gulped. There was something brewing inside of her again, and she should stop this. She was done observing. Seeing dicks, she was finally getting used to it. But she wanted a taste. Soon, she opened her mouth, her tongue graciously licking Ben's parts like it was really an ice cream popsicle.

"Rey!" The lawyer cringed and moaned a whisper. Is this still part of their experiment?

"I just want a taste." Rey pleaded innocently as she licked again, her low bashful whisper triggering something inside of Ben. How can he say no to that?

Fuck. As soon as Rey's tongue reached for the tip of his penis, he could no longer help himself. Ben grabbed the detective's head, pushing her mouth towards his junk. "Open your mouth." He huffed.

Rey did what she was told. Her lips parted widely, giving way to Kylo's cock as it made its entrance.

It was huge. It was thick. It was so fucking delicious. She hasn't done this before and she struggled to keep up with its size, trying her best to devour it whole. She adjusted neck, letting Ben's cock reach for the tips of her throat. Damn, it was too long that her eyes brimmed with tears, her esophagus getting blocked by this elongated thing that she was almost choking.

Novice or no, she did not stop. No, not now when having his dick in her mouth felt so good. Rey adjusted herself again, sliding her head away for her to breathe. She panted for a while before eating it again. She got carried away at the moment, her primal instincts taking over. She began to suck. Back and forth slowly, her lips moved on Ben's dick.

Rey felt Kylo cringe. He was still holding her hair, his pelvis subconsciously thrusting in an out of her mouth. It felt so good.

Then Rey did something unexpectedly that he froze and shuddered. Her tongue was moving inside of her mouth, gliding through his shaft then to the tip of his penis while her mouth simultaneously sucked. It sent him to freakin' nirvana that he thought he was going to cum.

He gasped, his broad hands gently pulling Rey's head away from his cock. He can't cum with just that? He thought.

Rey whimpered, her head following Ben's lower body helplessly. She was not done sucking his dick and he pulled away. She wanted more. "No." She pleaded. "I want more." More of his dick in her mouth.

But Ben wanted so much more than her mouth.

—

A splitting headache woke Ben up. He grunted, wincing at the sunlight as it reached his eyes.

What time is it?

He was too weak to contemplate, and too hungover to think but at the same time was itching to figure out what the time was because he still has to work on Unkar Plutt's defense.

So, the lawyer mustered the strength to lift his chest only to be dragged back down by an unknown weight on top of him. He squinted, cocking his neck towards the heavy object on his pecks. When he figured what or who it was, he smiled, resigning to the fact that Unkar Plutt's defense would have to wait until his little Rey of sunshine wakes up.

She was sleeping on top of him, for some reason, but Ben did not question as to why. He just stayed silent, enjoying the moment.

The lawyer began to caress her hair and she unwittingly moaned back at the relaxing stroke, purring like a cat after being pat by her master. Ben smiled before tracing down his fingers towards her spine. It was a bit unusual because he was almost touching her skin. He cocked his head again upward to check. From his perspective all he saw was Rey's bare shoulders.

It wasn't unusual because he was indeed, touching her bare skin. Rey Kenobi was naked on top of him.

Ben Solo panicked. He checked on his own clothes just to confirm, carefully swinging his leg to the right just to get a full view.

Ben gasped. That black boxer-shorts he wore was nowhere in sight.

Fuck.

—

She ran. Rey couldn't believe it but she just stormed outside Ben's condominium, rewearing his black inner shirt, light blue boxer shorts and her (untied) military boots, grabbing her cellphone and other necessities from the floor. Never mind that she didn't have any bra, underwear nor an elevator card, but she panicked and sprinted from the thirty-second floor to the lobby in a matter of minutes.

She never bothered to hear any explanation, or any reasoning whatsoever. She freaked out (and still freaking out) big time.

Her mind pounded, her vision swirled. She was so hungover that she felt a full vomit about to go out from her mouth.

From all the confusion and the rush of panic, one thing is clear. She and Ben had sex. Their naked bodies, clothes on the floor and the fucking blood on his sheets were more than enough evidence to prove that they did the deed.

Rey Kenobi, 25 years old, no boyfriend since birth, gave her virginity away to Ben Solo during a drinking session with a 30,000 dollar scotch.

She should be happy right? All this time, she wanted Ben to fuck her. But not like this. Not as a one night stand, she was hoping for something more than the physical sensation of it.

Fuck. How could she do this? It was her fault. She was drunk. She was positively sure that she seduced him to have sex with her. Because after all she was the one who couldn't stop her unholy thought. That perverted mind of hers was unstoppable that night. She took advantage of him.

Just the thought of it is making her head spin more. That liquid that she tried so hard to suppress, it finally came out. Rey littered on the corner of Kylo's condominium building, not minding anybody who was giving her disgusted stares.

She tried to rake her brain for details but there was nothing.

She did this. She did this to Ben. She was supposed to be taking care of him, not fuck him.

It was her fault. It was a mistake. A mistake that cannot be undone. How can she take advantage of him?

Fuck. What the fuck have I done? She thought.

—

Fuck. What the fuck have I done? Ben thought as he slapped the glass angrily on his table, sending it towards his refrigerator, bits and pieces of broken glass flying all over his kitchen.

He was angry. He was furious. He saw how terrified Rey was of him. How she just sprinted away, leaving him.

He should have known better, not to drink too much. He did this. He was positively sure that he seduced her to do his bidding. Because after all he was the one who has been fantasizing to fuck her ever since.

How can he be so stupid? He said he would do it right; to function properly as a human being, to have a healthy relationship with another person. He told himself that Rey was not some bimbo, not a sex object. Yet the first opportunity that he sees to fuck her, he took advantage of it.

His first non-dysfunctional relationship; his first genuine connection with another person ended in a disaster.

He sighed, clutching his fists. He will always be a fuck up. No wonder he's always alone. That's the kind of man he is — manipulative, a hoodwink. He exploited her innocence, their relationship.

He will always be like this. Why in the world did he bother to think that he will change? That he will be a better man when he's with Rey?

Defending guilty criminals, manipulating others or deceiving others, that's how it will always be. There no going back to this. He'll just have to embrace the the fact that he's trash; a man incapable of redemption.

To love with his whole heart, it was a good feeling. His relationship with Rey, it was fun while it lasted.

But now it's over.

—

Four days. It had been four days since Ben Solo and Rey Kenobi unwittingly had drunk sex.

They never communicated with each other, both parties afraid of reaching out.

What are they supposed to say to each other? Sorry for the one night stand, let's get back to normal.

The detective sighed in defeat.

After spending three whole days with the SVU and the DA to gather evidence for Unkar Plutt's case, the detective was back to the precinct.

She pretended that everything was normal, burying herself with the unfinished paperwork but Finn kept pestering her. He was asking details about Kylo Ren, on why would forgo the chance to guard him personally but instead have to place two patrol officers as his bodyguard.

Rey was itching to tell Finn as to why, but kept the details of their unplanned coitus to herself. "Conflict of interest." She answered as she slumped her shoulders down.

She misses him so bad that it was beginning to hurt.

Rey blamed herself for everything. She should just apologize, but what is she supposed to say? Should she just confess her love for him?

Wait! That's it! How can she be so stupid? If she confesses, everything will be better. Right?

Tomorrow. She'll tell him that she's in love with him.

Tomorrow. After trial.

From enemies to friends, to friends to an unrequited lover, to an unrequited lover to a one night stand. In Rey's perspective, that's where her relationship with Ben stood. But she won't let it stay that way.


	10. Chapter 10: New Beginnings

Chapter 10: New Beginnings

" _They dub it as the trial of the century. Unkar Plutt, the CEO of the largest NGO in New York, a known humanitarian and philanthropist, stands trial today for allegedly raping a total of ten underaged orphan girls and was caught by the New York City Police Department red-handed attempting to molest another undisclosed minor."_

" _It would be an understatement that the man is a monster as hundreds of citizens gather in front of the New York district court in support of the victims. All claiming that Plutt is guilty."_

" _That is right, Claire. But if there's anyone who does not share the public's sentiment, it would be Plutt's defense counsels, the First Order's very own Kylo Ren and the Empire's Olivia Bennet."_

" _Sorry I have to laugh, Phil. Hiring defense attorneys from the city's two largest competing firms, not to mention make them cooperate with each other is a take away. Unkar Plutt is guilty. That man is scared. He will definitely go to jail."_

" _I share your sentiment, Claire. But these blood sucking lawyers may have a trick up their sleeves. Note that Kylo Ren has never lost a case in his life. They call him the new Darth Vader. And Olivia Bennet, well, she only lost to Kylo Ren. So I'm pretty sure that they won't back down from this fight."_

" _Oh God. Speaking of Kylo Ren, I seriously have a love-hate relationship with that man."_

" _How so, Claire?"_

" _Have you seen the New York Times lately? Have. You. Seen. It?"_

" _God, Claire, chill. Stop banging the table. I saw that issue: Better than Vader? Yup, I've seen it."_

" _I have a copy here, Phil. I don't care about the headline... have you seen that gorgeous face? It may be a recycled photo but God, looking at his serious face is delightful!"_

" _Urgh, it's so frustrating because how can a beautiful man like that be so unconscionable? That man is unbelievable! D'you remember a couple of years ago where he was able to set free A-list celebrity, Molly Hill, based on the fact that the alleged killer was left handed and Molly was right handed?"_

" _Oh, I remember that case very well, Claire. That Ren played with the law like it was a game; the justice system as a joke. It was bad case of double jeopardy. I mean, the lady is ambidextrous. All of her paparazzi pictures, her left hand is the dominant hand. Yet, nobody noticed until it was too late, double jeopardy had already set in. Now, we have a confirmed murderer out in the streets because of that monster. Yet we cannot deny the fact that he's talented in this field. Not to mention smart enough to see what other lawyers cannot see."_

" _That is true, Phil. Urgh, I can't believe we are actually defending him. Just the mere thought of it is disgusting. Despite that sex appeal, he's basically the most hated guy in New York! Nobody loves that man, except for guilty criminals... You know what, I don't get it, really? How can a man stomach all of this? Doesn't he have a conscience? He's a sociopath. I guess some people are just born monsters, Phil —"_

Rey had to turn off the radio. She wanted to slap those radio anchors shitless. How dare them call Ben a monster. A sociopath? Huh? They don't know him like she does.

Nobody loves him except criminals? The fuck? She's right here — a person who loves him; she exists, driving her police car. They just don't know that.

The detective sighed as she stepped on the gas pedal. Today's the day. Trial for Unkar Plutt's case will start, and after that, Rey would explain — tell Ben that she loves him, hoping that it would save their relationship. She didn't want everything to end with just a one night stand. Sure, having intercourse with him was part of her fantasies but she would rather not fuck him at all, if it means that she would be able to stay by his side.

Rey nervously bit her lip, her mind trailing off to the possible consequences of her would be confession. If he accepts her love, well and good. They shall live happily ever after. And if he doesn't? Rey scratched her head. Well, at least she was able to have sex with him.

She rolled her eyes. How can she say that when she doesn't even remember anything that happened that night. Besides, whatever they did was beyond their volitions. It just sucks that she had to be drunk the first time she sprawled her legs for somebody she's head over heels with.

She sighed. She just hopes that Ben would tell her that he loves her too.

—

Rey entered the courtroom, holding Maz Kanata's hand. The trial was about to start and she just hoped that all the evidence they gathered for the past days would be enough to take Unkar Plutt down.

She did what she can. All that's left to do is to trust the DA in prosecuting the case. And Ben? She trusts her too. To do his best, to win fair and square.

Drowned in her thoughts, Rey jolted as the doors swung forcefully open, making loud banging noises. It was almost de javu because Kylo Ren marched condescendingly towards the defense's table. He was wearing an all black ensemble, which was once again, best worn in a funeral. And unlike when Rey first saw him where the paleness of his skin made him looked hauntingly attractive, today was different. Don't get her wrong, he was still dashingly sharp in that suit. A man exuding so much grace, class and finesse. But something's wrong. It would almost seem that he was a dead man walking.

Too pale, too tired looking. The bags under his eyes puffing and swelling like he hasn't slept in days. His cheeks too were sunken, the bones on his face started to protrude violently on his cheek. Can you lose so much weight in just four days?

Rey worriedly bit her lip, cussing to herself. She's supposed to be taking care of him, yet she chickened out and left him, an injured man, alone; in the company of two patrol officers from the NYPD who doesn't give two shits about his heath.

The detective turned towards Ben as he marched her way. Forget that one night stand shit, she was all too worried for his well being. "Ben!" Rey hissed quietly.

The lawyer tensed as she called out his name, but continued to walk as if he never heard Rey. A slight glance with his eye, that's what he did instead.

Rey tried to smile, but it turned into a slight frown, her eyebrows creasing in utter worry. He wasn't glancing at her, he was glaring at her. Those rage filled eyes. It was same as before. Terrifying, sharp, dark but now it's more dead than ever.

What happened?

A question that was never answered because trial was starting in a few. Rey gulped nervously. She said she trusts Ben to do his best, but Ben was never there. The soft features that she loved, those gentle black orbs — they were gone.

There was no Ben Solo. All that was present inside the court was the notorious and coldblooded defense lawyer.

—

Trial had started and it was worse than she thought. Atty. Ren ripped every prosecution witness on the stand, cross-examining them, making the prosecution look like they haven't established anything.

Maria Whitmore, Plutt's secretary, was furious. Alonzo was sweating like an pig.

And that their testimonies, as Kylo mentioned, were irrelevant. Yet he ruthlessly tore their statements down piece by piece. He made it appear that Maria had other motives, and Alonzo was incompetent. Kylo was merciless, highlighting every flaw, every mistake.

What is this?

Things got sour when the victims took the stand. He only has one point for the ten rape victims — there was consent and they were liars. Being so, rape was out of the question.

He highlighted every past, their juvenile behavior; their propensity for sexual congress.

Rey did not know what happened but Kylo made it seem that Plutt didn't initiate any lewd sexual behavior; that it was these underaged orphans were liars, money hungry women who induced Plutt to commit the act. All he did was agree.

Every objection the prosecution made was overruled. At one point, the DA just screamed that Kylo was badgering the witnesses, attacking them personally. That was sustained, but it never helped because some way, he was able to twist his words, making it appear that it was an innocent question but he was still tearing them apart.

Rey began to fidget in her seat. She clasped Maz's hand as she couldn't take it any longer. Why is Ben being like this? This is not what she meant when she asked him to take the case.

He was good alright, he was the best. But this.. this is straight up mean, evil and inhumane. There are other ways to win. Why does he have to tear these underage girls in public? Make it seem like even though their minors, they knew what they were doing; they acted with discernment; that it was their fault for being born poor and would do anything to get a good education?

This isn't fair at all. Or do they have different standards as to what fairness is? She couldn't think. Rey's mind began to spin, her head pounding trying to understand why Ben's being like this.

No girl left the stand without crying, scared shitless, screaming with conviction that whatever Kylo's trying to imply, that's not what happened. They did not initiate anything. But no matter how loud their cries were, how desperate they tried to explain, Kylo would cut them off rudely, almost maniacally in fact.

When it was Rue's turn, Rey was shaking uncontrollably.

"Rue Gonzales," Kylo started, as he paced slowly back and forth, his blood red soles peeping, his heels clicking. "Seventeen years of age..." he continued, turning towards the audience. His eyes scanned the people, most of them, stared at him disgustingly with contempt.

A small smug smirk appeared on his lips. He almost forgot how it feels to be hated by people. He got so used to Rey staring at him with those lovingly gentle hazel orbs, a sight which will never happen again because of the mistake he did. He bit his lip, vision tunneling at the detective who had a confused and distressed look plastered on her face. Her eyebrows were creasing. To him it was almost she was refraining herself from getting angry with him.

The question was why? She should hate him, after what he did to her that night. He remembered how afraid she was of him. It was best that they never talk or see each other again. He needed to push her away. It was for her sake. Rey does not need someone by her side who would disrespect her in any way. She deserves someone better than him. Anyone, but him.

Not to mention, his actions in this trial were not in any way congruent with what they talked about. Fair and square, he remember her say. But whatever he's doing was far from fair. Yet, it was the easiest way he could win and at the same time push her away. Just like what he did to his parents, his uncle, the people closest to him. The more angry Rey gets the sooner she will leave him alone. Once he's alone, he'll feel better. It will just be status quo. He'll revert back to that workaholic, medicine dependent, fucked up asshole lawyer that he is. Just like before, and that's okay. It's okay, he convinced himself.

"You mentioned a while ago that you only spent two years in Brooklyn's Shelter for Children. May I ask where you were placed before?" Kylo said as he turned his back away from the audience and Rey.

There was fake gentleness in his voice that Rey recognized. That's not how Ben sounds when he is genuinely curious or gentle. Rue was walking right in his trap. This has to stop.

"I lived with my foster dad, Raul Gonzales." Rue answered, her voice shaking.

"Raul Gonzales," Kylo brushed his lip with his hand, pretending to contemplate. "A convicted felon — heroin possession and illegal sale of a controlled substance, if I remember correctly." He continued.

"Objection, your honor. Irrelevant."

"Overruled. Proceed, counsel."

"Yes, your honor." Kylo politely said, not without a sharp tone in his voice. "Raul Gonzales, the foster father of our witness was a known drug peddler. But that's not all. The reason why the state removed Mr. Gonzales' custody of his daughter because he was forcing her to do heroin with him."

"And you got addicted to it, didn't you, Ms. Gonzales?" Ren hissed.

Rue did not answer but kept her head down.

"Ms. Gonzales got so addicted with heroin that they had to send her into rehabilitation. But you never really got rid the habit, did you, Ms. Gonzales?"

"Your honor, please. This is irrelevant. Ms. Gonzales past record has nothing to do with the case at hand. She's not the one on trial here!" The DA hissed, cutting off Ren.

"Counsel." The judge barked at Kylo. "You better prove a point."

A defiant smirk etched on Kylo's lips.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury." Kylo started again. "This is the toxicology report of Rue Gonzales at the time she was found in the hotel room during the raid made by the SVU." He said as he shook a thin bond paper in his hands before handing the file to the judge.

"Heroin in her bloodstream." Kylo mumbled.

Gasps filled the air.

"Ms. Gonzales, I would like to ask you, do you still use heroin?" Kylo remarked.

"Objection. Leading the witness." The DA barked in panic.

Attorney Ren turned to the district attorney, but his eyes unwittingly landed to Rey. She was shaking horribly. Her hands clasped together, eyes terrified of what would come next. Good. This is good. He thought. Be afraid. Hate me. Please, just hate me. But they locked eyes. Rey glanced at Kylo, her hazel orbs brimming with tears — angry tears.

Kylo jolted, his body actually taking a step back. He said he wanted Rey to be angry. But the first sight of his wish becoming a reality, he was overcome with fear and uncertainty. Deep in his heart, he knew he doesn't want Rey to hate him but why is he forcing her to?

Screw it. Mind over heart, Ben. Mind over heart.

"There are no leading questions in cross-examinations. Do I need to remind you of the rules, District Attorney Kent?" Ren snarled back, not waiting for the judge to correct the DA. His impatience at the DA's stupidity very much apparent.

Gasps and 'ohhs' reverberated in the courtroom. Rey gulped. This is beyond unprofessional. What's gotten into him?

"Atty. Ren!" The judge roared as he pounded the gavel in his hand to quiet down the noise the audience made. "You better stop this disrespectful demeanor or I'll cite you in contempt."

Kylo rolled his eyes. "Apologies, your honor."

Fuck, what is going on? He didn't know why he's getting angry all of a sudden.

"Ms. Gonzales, you mentioned in your direct examination that my client forced you to take the controlled substances, right?" He started again.

"Yes." Rue choked.

"So the heroin used in you was not yours?"

No answer.

"Ms. Gonzales." Ren hissed as he called Rue's attention. "Is the heroin yours or not?"

"It's not!" Rue finally confessed, helplessly biting her lip.

Murmurs and gasps in the audience.

Rey gritted her teeth. She cannot stand this. It's true, Rue had a grim past, she did get addicted to heroin. She peddled that stuff before, it sent her to juvi. But she was clean now. Rey saw it. How Rue struggled its withdrawal symptoms. On how she promised that she will never do anything like that again. Rey trusts her. She's not using any of that drug now!

"So the heroin found in your personal effects in the hotel, specifically your purse, is not yours?" A rhetorical question from Kylo.

"It's..." Rue was speechless. It wasn't hers. That fucking purse wasn't hers to begin with. It was lent to her by a female friend. Rue didn't know her friend did drugs too. All she wanted was to look presentable to Plutt for the scholarship grant. To look a like a decent human being!

Kylo waited for Rue to answer, but she kept silent, so he continued. "...by the way, ladies and gentlemen if I might add, that heroin on her purse is the same type of heroin found in her bloodstream."

"It doesn't change the fact that he forced me to use it!" Rue shouted at Kylo. "That purse wasn't mine, I borrowed it from a friend!"

"You didn't answer my question the first time, Ms. Gonzales." Kylo barked, blocking Rue's explanation almost instantly. "Is it because it is yours? Or is that 'friend' of yours just an afterthought?" He continued. "If I call that 'friend' here, right now, will she testify that the bag is hers?"

"She..." Rue choked. Of course her friend wouldn't risk jail time just to save her skin.

"Your honor!" The DA cried helplessly.

"I'll tell you the facts at hand, Ms. Gonzales." Kylo snarked, not minding the the DA's nonsense violent reactions. "You're an addict, and that heroin is yours."

"And if are able to lie about that magnanimous detail, how sure are we, ladies and gentlemen of the jury, that this girl is not lying about everything else she testified a while ago?"

"I'm not lying!" Rue screamed, tears streaming down her face. "He forced me to take it!" Rue sobbed.

"Which part are the lies, Ms. Gonzales? Or better yet, which parts were the truth? Or was there no truth to your testimony a while ago?" Kylo pressed further. "Please, you have the opportunity to clarify." He continued.

Rue fidgeted nervously, glancing at DA Kent, hopelessly asking for assistance.

"No?" Kylo smirked. "Then I guess none of your words were true after all."

Enough! Enough of this! Rey cannot stand it any longer. She abruptly stood, but it sent her head into a dizzy spin. Was it because she hasn't sleep well in days? Or the stress of hearing the man she loves so much accusing Rue as a liar was making her head throb violently.

She cannot take this. This bickering. This lying game.

"Maz." Rey whispered as she struggled to walk. "I need some air." She huffed, chest heaving heavily.

When she reached the aisle, Rey just collapsed. She fainted, almost hitting her head on one of the benches.

"Kenobi!" Alonzo shouted.

"Rey!" Maria Whitmore panicked.

"Dear!" Maz hissed.

They said almost simultaneously. The rest of the audience gasped worriedly.

As soon as Kylo heard her name, he turned towards her direction in panic. She was there unconscious on the floor, where the police and other concerned citizens started to gather trying to wake her up.

The judge had been pounding his gavel, telling people to calm down and ordering the guards to call paramedics. But Kylo did not hear all of that. If there was any sound, it was his heart that was reverberating in his ears in panic.

He wanted to scream her name; to come to her aid. But he was frozen in shock, glancing at Plutt and Olivia who sat still, not giving two shits about Rey. They were not supposed to. Why would they care? It's the same for him. He shouldn't care because they were on opposing sides.

No.

Fuck the Empire.

Fuck the First Order.

Fuck Unkar Plutt.

Fuck them all.

Ben Solo ran. His legs started moving, red heels clicking in panic, his strides wider and wider every second. He shoved unnecessary people away, looking at Maz who looked helpless, not knowing what to do.

"Maz, where's the nearest hospital?" He asked as he carried the unconscious detective in his arms.

—

Ben sat still outside Rey's room, burying his face on his hands. He was worried sick about Rey, but does not have the courage to check on her personally.

Maz was with her inside anyway. She's safe with her there, Ben convinced himself.

Finally, the old woman exited Rey's room and sat silently beside Ben. "She's going to fine." She assured the lawyer. "Just lost a lot of electrolytes. Stress, I guess. She hasn't been sleeping well these past days... busy gathering evidence and practicing, just in case the DA finds Alonzo's testimony insufficient."

Ben sighed. He wasted Rey's effort to fight fair and square because he was too absorbed at the thought of her wanting to hate him so much.

"Did the two of you fight?" Maz Kanata suddenly said, which made Ben glance at her direction, surprised and caught off guard.

"N..o." He stuttered before looking away.

A small smile etched on the old woman's lips, not believing Kylo's words. "She's fond of you, you know." Maz whispered. "Sometimes she would tell me stories about you, the unforgiving lawyer Ben Ren." Maz chuckled at the rhyme his name made.

Ben could not help but chuckle weakly too. But he kept his head down, staring at the hospital floor.

"The scary, ill-tempered man." Maz hummed. "She says she hates you; that you're a pessimist; that you're annoying like a big spoiled child." Maz smiled again. "Yet every single time she tells me that, her eyes would light up, those hazel eyes glistening in adoration and love."

Ben this time glanced at Maz. "And I know you're fond of her too." Maz glanced back, smiling sweetly.

"Just apologize, son." She held Ben's thigh.

Ben scoffed dryly. "I'm not sure if that will work."

Maz shook her head. "Too much negativity." She said. "That lack of communication is dreadful. You have no problem talking to your clients, which are, by the way, strangers. Yet not much to the people you care about."

"You can't always guess or assume what she's thinking. Talk to her, son. You'll never know unless you try. "

"Besides, a heart that's in love can be very forgiving." The old woman stretched her arms.

"Love? Rey? In love with me? No." Ben shook his head in disbelief.

"I have lived long enough to see the same eyes in different people. I have seen her eyes." Maz smiled, cutting the lawyer off. "She loves you."

Ben attempted to open his mouth, but Maz ordered him to shut it. "You will probably say that this is nonsense. A lawyer like you who's all logic and evidence would not believe it. Eyes? They're not evidence." She smiled.

"But I've seen your eyes too. You feel the same. From the time you bought our orphanage until now. Tell me, am I wrong?"

Ben kept silent for a while. "Even if what you say is true, it's too late. Have you seen what I did in court today? Even if she did, there's no way she'll love me after that— that is completely illogical."

Maz laughed. "You really are a pessimist, Ben Solo."

"Sometimes not everything can be rationalized. Even the most illogical thing can be logical to someone." She chuckled. "Listen to your heart, son. What further confirmation do you need? Don't you feel her feelings for you?" She whispered.

"Stop lying to yourself, Ben Solo. Don't push her away."

—

Rey jolted awake. Where is she? The last thing she remembered she was in the courtroom, trying to leave.

Everything was white. She was wearing an off-white gown. The hospital? She guessed as she glanced at her hand, a needle and some mechanism attached to it. Dextrose, huh? Oh yeah, she fainted.

She sighed.

For a while, she gathered her thoughts until she remembered about the trial. "Fuck!" She shouted to herself, before scurrying in place. What if the DA needs her testimony?

What time is it? Was it already the next day? Was the trial over?

The first thing she checked was her cellphone. There were several messages, all saying the same thing. "Trial was yesterday was cancelled. It continues today."

"Today?" Shit, she can't be stuck in the hospital.

Rey tried to move. But her condition wasn't better. A slight movement made her dizzy. So she settled to staying put. She can't be a burden to Maz and everybody else.

She sighed heavily this time, staring blankly at her smartphone screen. It wasn't until a random warning sign flashed that she snapped back to reality.

'Storage almost full.' It said.

Rey scratched her chin. How? Well, whatever, she just has to delete some photos or useless videos on her phone.

Silently, the detective started tinkering her smartphone. She was surprised that there was a very recent video. But the icon was all black. Below the icon was the duration of the video.

An hour? Rey frowned. She doesn't remember taking an hour-length video. Rey clicked it, out of curiosity.

She began to watch.

" _I have to document this."_ It was her. It was her voice. Document what exactly? She thought.

"What the actual fuck?!" She roared in surprise, her face grimacing as she covered her eyes with her free hand.

Rey peeked in between her fingers. Why is there a video of a random penis on her phone? She gasped, mortified. Not only her phone was focused on that (beautiful) dick, she was licking it?

What. The. Actual. Flying. Fuck? She was clearly drunk in this.

" _Okay, that's enough."_ The video said.

Ben? That was Ben's voice, isn't it? Rey's palm fell on her mouth.

Holy fuck. These are the events that transpired in Ben's unit? When they had...

Shit!

She was giving Ben a blow job? What? Impossible. She doesn't know how.

Rey gulped. She has to know what happens next.

" _Wait. Sorry. It's just so... big."_ Her voice in the video said.

"Jesus Christ, Rey!" She scolded herself out loud. "You pervert!"

" _Thanks."_ It was Ben's voice again.

Rey chuckled. "Cocky bastard." She hissed, almost simultaneously with what she said in the video.

She gasped. Surprisingly, her drunk and sober self had the same opinion about it.

What happens next? Oh my God? Is she sucking Ben's dick? No! Oh Lord have mercy!

" _Rey!"_ Ben's voice in the video sounded like he was caught off guard, surprised.

" _I just want a taste."_ She said in the video.

Rey, you seductress! She hissed to herself.

Ben was cringing, well his legs that was caught on tape was cringing. " _Open your mouth."_

Don't open that mouth, Kenobi! She cursed at her recorded self. Nope, too late. The phone video showed that she opened wide, graciously sucking. And Ben was... he was thrusting too!

Fuck!

But he let go. Rey saw how Ben's legs disappeared from the lenses of her camera phone.

" _No. I want more."_ Rey pleaded in the video.

Rey cringed in her hospital bed. "Good Lord, take me now!" She cried. She can no longer hide her embarrassment. She couldn't believe that she's capable of these perverted acts.

Then, the video changed perspective. She was standing up now, the focus of the camera was somewhere on Ben's chest. Then it turned black. There was nothing but the sound of lips smacking, erratic breathing and smooching sounds.

Are they kissing? Shit.

"Focus the camera properly, Rey!" She scolded her recorded self. She was so curious as to what they were doing. But as if getting mad at her drunk self would help.

Then the sound of footsteps, the camera moving. Then a soft thud.

The camera paned to the ceiling. Shit, she recognizes those lights. They are on Ben's bed?

Whaaat? Fuuck?!

Still, the smooching sounds continued. He panted, she panted. Then the sound of lips smacking again.

" _Fuck."_ Ben suddenly said.

" _What?_ " Rey answered in the video.

" _I want to fuck you._ " He slurred.

" _Go!_ " She said enthusiastically.

Well that escalated quickly. Rey couldn't help but smack herself in the forehead. Her drunk self deserves a facepalm.

At least nobody's forcing anybody. Rey sighed in relief. All this time she thought she forced Kylo to have sex with her. Turns out it was consensual.

Thank God! This sheds light to their misunderstanding. She better tell Ben stat. But the video was too enticing.

" _Wait, how do we do this?"_ Her recorded self said.

" _You haven't done this before?"_ Ben answered.

 _Silence._

I guess she was shaking her head embarrassingly at that moment.

" _Shit."_ Ben cussed.

" _Don't let that stop you."_ Video Rey teased.

" _It won't. I'm just afraid it will hurt you."_ Video Ben replied.

A snort, coming from Rey. " _My oh so gentle Ben Ren."_

" _Stop teasing me."_ Ben murmured embarrassingly.

" _So..?_ " She said in the video almost impatiently. " _Are we fucking or not?"_

God, if only her sober self can smack her drunk self shitless. She was too honest that time. Way too honest. Not to mention way too casual.

A sigh from Ben. " _Don't blame me if you're sore the next morning."_ He slurred.

" _Okay."_ Rey answered, slurring. " _How do we do this?_ She repeated.

" _First things first, remove your clothes."_ He ordered her.

There were shuffling sounds, cracking noises. I guess she was really removing her clothes for him, Rey thought.

" _Done. What's next?"_ She said in the video.

" _Uhmm. Spread your legs?_ " Ben said, his tone unsure.

God. What is this? Coitus 101? They sounded like a God damn tutorial video. Rey smacked her forehead again. This time wincing, because she used the hand where the dextrose was attached.

They are really going to fuck, are they? She thought as she bit her lip.

Rey could hear herself breath nervously in the video, the camera slightly shaking.

She scoffed at her video self. Not so tough now, are you? She teased.

But video Ben nervously exhaled too.

Rey furrowed her eyebrows. Was he nervous too? A small smile crept her lips.

" _Urgh."_ A soft groan escaped Ben's lips.

Hospital Rey's eyes widened in shock. "His wound for God's sake. Video Rey, do something! Or just stop this shit!" She scolded her recored self.

Thank God she's alone in the hospital room because she is crazy talking to herself.

" _I'll do it._ " Video Rey whispered worriedly.

 _Silence_. Again.

Then there was a change of angle again. How in the world her drunk self was able to clutch her phone in her hands was beyond question, because Rey saw how the camera shook, differing sights appearing on the screen: from the ceiling, to the side of the bed, to Ben Solo's fucking six pack.

Hospital Rey gulped. She was on top of him now.

Sober Rey gulped again. Is she going to ride his cock like a fucking stallion just like what BB said? Shit. You idiot, Rey thought. You do not know how to do cow girl!

" _Fuuuck."_ Video Rey hissed. The focus of the camera was still on Ben's abs. " _How is this even possible?"_ She said as she followed the shape of his muscles.

" _I exercise."_ He slurred, simply stating the obvious.

" _Wait, are you filming this?"_ Video Ben covered his abs embarrassingly, changing the topic.

Video Rey laughed. " _You said it was like a science experiment!"_

They are fucking dorks.

The camera landed on Ben's face. He took his gaze away, before whispering a soft 'fine' in defeat. Ben Solo was clearly drunk. The bags underneath his eyes were puffy, not to mention his eyelids were half way from closing. Not only that, he was red. So freaking red. His face, his ears, all blushing furiously. Was it because he was too drunk or was he embarrassed? Either way, he was so cute that Rey had to pause the video and stare at his overly shy face.

God, sober Rey thought. She wished she could see that kind of expression more often.

Rey bit her lip, she will just screen cap this later. In the mean time, she played the video again.

" _Hurry, my erection is failing me."_ Video Ben pointed at his dick.

Rey could not help but blush. It was the first time he made a blatant reference to his dick. It was embarrassing her. Well, her sober self at least. Because drunk video Rey couldn't care less.

Rey heard herself panic. " _Do I just sit on it?"_ She cried nervously.

" _Yes."_ Drunk Ben patiently said.

" _What if it breaks?"_ Rey mumbled.

" _What are you talking about? Penises don't break. There's no bone in it."_ Ben slurred.

" _How sure are you that I won't break it?"_ Video Rey was panicking. She clearly was not listening to anything that Ben said.

Oh God, this conversation is beyond ridiculous, hospital Rey thought. She's a fucking idiot. Ben's also being an idiot. They are both fucking idiots.

" _My erection's gone now."_ Video Ben sighed.

 _Silence._

" _Sorry."_ Recored Rey mumbled.

A slight chuckle coming from Ben. Then there was scurrying on the bed again.

" _No, Ben... your wound."_ Video Rey sounded worried. They were changing positions again. The lights on the ceiling where in focus. Ben was on top of her again.

" _It's okay._ " Video Ben said. Then a small smooch sound.

Where did that kiss land? Rey wondered.

" _I'll be careful."_ He mumbled so gently that Rey could hear her video self moan.

" _Kiss me, sweetheart."_ Ben whispered gently.

For a moment, sober Rey's eyes bawled out in shock. She had to pause the video, backtrack it for several seconds, replaying Ben's words. "Kiss me, sweetheart?" She mumbled. Did she hear that right?

She couldn't believe it. He called her sweetheart _again_. It made Rey wonder if his subconscious was translating this to his drunk self, not to mention his anesthesia induced self.

Rey gulped and waited. For sure her drunk self wasn't able to comprehend that term of endearment.

" _Say it again._ " Video Rey whispered.

Oops. Sober Rey was wrong. Drunk Rey has more or less an idea that Ben called her that.

There was silence. Ben never repeated his words, but there were smooching sounds, low breathing, the sound of her echoing a cringe. What are they doing? Rey's curiosity was burning. If only that camera would focus properly.

Rey could hear herself groan, one that so erotic that she froze in place. God! What was video Ben doing to video Rey?

Finally, the camera angle moved. From this perspective, Rey could fully see her naked body. From her breasts all the way down to her sprawled legs and folded knees. She figured that drunk Rey may have subconsciously brought the phone towards her face, maybe covering her eyes or something.

But that's not all the lenses captured. Ben was there, his broad shoulders and his head were the only thing that the video caught. He was doing something... right in between her legs.

Sober Rey immediately covered her mouth in shock.

Another moan from her video self. Rey could see how drunk Rey was enjoying it. He was licking her, tasting her, sucking her down below. Her thighs began to shake uncontrollably, coupled by moans and groans of pleasure. She whispered his name like a prayer. Once, twice. Then another 'ahh' sound. Her hips moved, following Ben's pace at whatever he was doing.

Then Ben's arm moved, his elbows protruding outside of Rey's legs, his hands making its way towards her parts. Then a push. Rey answered the thrust with a loud exhale, like something in her exploded. Her back was beginning to arch, still calling out his name.

Finally, Ben's face popped out in between her legs. He lips that were hiding a smirk were drenched. He wiped his lips with his free hand, slowly crawling back to Rey's upper body, but leaving his other arm below. He was still thrusting his finger inside of her and Rey continued to gasp in pleasure.

" _Sweetheart."_ He called her so seductively that both hospital Rey and video Rey cringed.

" _Don't hide your face."_ He pleaded gently.

Sober Rey guessed right. Her video self was covering her face with her arms.

A rustling sound. Ben was snuggling and kissing her neck. Almost like he was a cat purring, wanting attention from his master. " _Please."_ He begged.

An reluctant whimper escaped video Rey's lips. " _It's embarrassing."_ She whispered _._

" _Let me see your face, sweetheart."_ Ben pleaded again.

Drunk Rey groaned, the camera angle changing again. She finally removed her arms from her face.

Sober Rey could not help but roll her eyes. God, this constant changing of perspective was making her dizzy. But it stood still, finally, on a single perfect angle. How and where it was placed was currently lost to the detective. Because now, she can clearly see Ben's face and hers. How close they are with each other. He was smiling as he was able to stare at her face; kissing her nose in approval.

But her drunk self moaned hard again, eyes glaring at video Ben in shock. She could see her face shudder, half of her body seemingly grinding again with the thrust his finger made.

Rey bit her lip, her free arm clinging onto the hospital sheets. She saw how intensely Ben looked at her in the video, how his black orbs gently latch onto her face as she moaned, exhaling hard as she felt the sensation of his finger inside of her.

" _I want more."_ Video Rey pleaded.

Sober Rey gulped, clinging the hospital sheets tighter. She didn't know what got into her. She doesn't remember the feeling of the exhilarating pleasure that Ben was bringing onto her drunk self. But for some reason, she couldn't help but agree with her drunk state. "Give me more," she whispered to herself.

" _You're still too tight, Rey."_ Ben whispered as his hand pushed deeper inside her. " _You feel that?"_ He asked.

Feel what, exactly? Hospital Rey can only guess. She bit her lip. "Just give me what I want! God damn it!" She almost roared, impatiently. There it was again, she was feeling overly hot. Like she was watching pornography but the actors were the both of them.

" _I want it, Ben."_ Video Rey pleaded. "It" probably was a reference to his dick.

Sober Rey bobbed her head in approval. Just give me what I want, man. She thought as she focused more on the video.

A sigh. Finally, video Ben obediently did what he was asked. He adjusted himself, positioning his lower body in between her sprawled legs. Rey could see herself shudder in anticipation, and a little bit of excitement.

" _Tell me if it hurts."_ He whispered on her ear before planting a soft kiss on her lips.

There were rustling sounds again, quiet frisking noises of the sheets echoed through her phone. Sober Rey watched in anticipation. They are really, really, really going to fuck now, she thought.

" _Ah! Ben!"_ That's all Rey heard. She could see her video self wince for a while, which made real time Rey wince too.

God, Ben's penis is thick and long so that really will hurt.

Ben jolted, stopping altogether. He flipped his hair away from his face before staring at Rey worriedly. " _Fuck. Sorry."_ He said.

" _It's okay."_ Video Rey assured him. " _Is it in?"_

Ben scratched his chin. " _Just the tip."_ Ben answered.

" _The tip? Fuck. It hurts."_ Rey finally confessed.

" _Do you want me to stop?"_ Ben sounded like he's in panic.

" _Fuck no."_ Rey roared. " _It already hurts, so you can't stop half-way."_ She muttered.

Sober Rey facepalmed herself again. She was so fucking thirsty that night.

" _Just distract me."_ Her video self said to Ben.

His eyebrows creased for a moment. " _Did you know that some virgins don't experience a hymen tear... usually some women bleed, others don't"_ Video Ben started to explain. " _But hymens really don't tear, it just stretches._

Video Rey rolled her eyes. " _That's not what I meant — urgh. Fuck!"_ She rasped for air.

" _It's in."_ Ben gasped in victory as he kissed Rey in the forehead. " _Was that a good distraction?"_ He chuckled.

The detective snarled, lightly tapping his chest before laughing with him. " _I guess_." She puffed for air. " _Nerd."_

 _Silence._

" _What do we do now?"_ She asked innocently.

" _Well, I should probably thrust?"_ Ben said, slightly confused.

Video Rey rolled her eyes. " _I get that. But what do I do?"_ She pouted.

" _Hmm."_ Ben contemplated as he adjusted himself. " _You can place your hands on me, I guess?"_

Video Rey just stared at his face. She then grinned, her arm flopping towards Ben's body, her hand lightly smacking his face, giving him a sloppy facepalm straight to his nose. " _Like this?"_ She teased.

Video Ben answered her tease with a slow thrust. Back and forth, he pushed and pulled towards her. Subconsciously, Rey's hand that lay still on his face moved, planting it to his chest as she moaned. Her other free arm finally letting go of her smartphone before it latched onto his neck.

" _Just like that, sweetheart."_ Ben whispered onto her ear, still thrusting gently.

Video Rey moaned in pleasure. The hand on Ben's chest fell to the bed, clinging into the sheets.

Sober Rey watched as the camera vibrated on its place mimicking each thrust Ben was making. Then it fell flat on the bed and there was nothing on the screen but black.

"No! No! No!" Sober Rey bit her thumb. She was cussing at her video self to get the phone back and place it to a better angle. Why did it have to fall on the most exciting part! She wanted to see what happens next.

There was nothing more but the black screen and the pleasurable sounds that the two (mostly Rey) were making. Every mumbled gasped, erotic moan, the sound of their thighs smacking together or even the just the mere creaks Ben's bed was making reverberated in the four corners of her hospital room.

Fuck. If only she could see that.

Most of the time, Rey would call out Ben's name. Sometimes the tone was like she was pleading, but more often than not, it was just a burst of pleasure that made her murmur his name.

Rey listened intently, not for her sounds but that of Ben. He would occasionally give a seductive low growl, or a heave of oxygen. At one point, there was no other noise but the sound of their lips smacking together.

But one thing was constant with Ben though. He was always checking on her. Whether it was an "are you okay?", "am I hurting you?", "am I using too much force?"

Sober Rey blushed to herself. Even in his drunken state, he was so concerned of her.

Then the her video self just moaned so fucking hard that her sober self jolted in shock. " _Ben.."_ She began to whimper. " _I think I'm cumming."_

Oh fuck. Sober Rey thought.

" _Wait, sweetheart. Just a little more."_ Ben huffed for oxygen.

" _I can't. It's too much. I can't — Ben!"_ Rey could hear herself shudder. She just exploded with pleasure. Then there was silence, a slight squeak and a silent whimper coming from her, followed by a grunt by Ben.

Vibrations on the sheets, then drunk Rey for some reason suddenly picked up her phone do fucking document. Her drunk self is an idiot.

" _Is this you?"_ She paned the camera on her stomach. There were trickles of red-white liquid on her stomach, which was obviously Ben's (and the blood coming from her hymen ripping) but she just got to ask.

But Ben merely chuckled. " _Would you rather that I released inside you?"_ He teased.

Rey shook her head, taking his joke a little bit seriously. " _Of course not. Would you?"_

" _No."_ Ben planted a soft kiss on her forehead. " _Not without your consent."_ He smiled.

For a while, sober Rey was relieved. At least, despite being drunk he had the notion of pulling out. Any chance of unwanted pregnancy was out of the question.

" _God, we made a mess."_ Drunk Rey said as she panned all over the bloodied sheets.

" _Tell that to my dick."_ Ben slurred into a snort as he stood up, pointing at his bloodied organ.

The camera panned towards Ben's body, from a far, there were traces of blood throughout his now (flaccid) penis.

" _Oh God, you murdered my vagina!"_ Rey laughed.

" _Chrzzt, chrzzt."_ Video Rey made walkie talkie sounds. " _This is dispatch, we have a 187 at unit 3202 of the Falcon Condominiums, over."_ Rey chuckled, trying to report the brutal homicide of her vagina.

Ben crawled towards her, kissing her neck. " _10-4, over."_ He answered with the same police code, controlling his laughter.

" _Do you need a 10-13?"_ Ben asked as he planted a soft kiss on Rey's lips.

" _Negative."_ Rey answered. " _I think I can handle the suspect alone."_ She whispered.

" _Good."_ Ben uttered. "' _Cause we're not done yet."_ He lifted Rey's chin and planted a lingering kiss on her lips.

Rey reciprocated, her mouth opening, her tongue searching his mouth. And sober Rey got a full view of that.

Then Ben broke it off, for some reason. He touched her cheek, caressing it. " _I love you, Rey."_ He whispered.

Drunk Rey momentarily froze, then she smiled. " _I love you too, Ben."_

The video ended with another black screen. The mirror like blackness reflecting sober Rey's face, who had her jaw wide open at hearing their sudden confession to one another.

—

Oh my God. Oh my God. She was so fucking oblivious! How can she not know that Ben's feeling the same way? All this time, everything that happened was just a big misunderstanding.

What the fuck? She's so stupid. But there's no time for regrets. All she needs now is to fix things. Maybe show Ben the video or something, so they can finally be together. This grueling tension between them was unnecessary, if only they were just honest with themselves. Well, in her case. Because Ben's not really much of an expressive guy.

Rey scowled. She can't believe that he had been hiding his feelings for her throughout this time. It doesn't matter. What's important is they fix it. To communicate. God, they suck as human beings. Why can't they just talk to each other?

Rey scurried in place. When is the earliest possible time she could talk to Ben? Oh yeah, trial continues today. It must be televised or something. After that, she would head to his unit and talk some sense into him.

Rey was feeling so pumped up that she almost clumsily dropped the remote control. But she suddenly frowned, remembering how Ben was so merciless yesterday that it stressed her out to the point that she fainted.

She sighed. The problems just keep coming and coming. Will she be able to live through it? The fact that Ben would let Unkar Plutt out of jail. Will her love for him be enough to stomach this morally wrong, and not to mention the unconscionable acts he's continuing to do?

Rey gulped. She doesn't know the answer. But for now, there's no other way but to move forward. Unnecessarily thinking would not get her anywhere.

Soon, Rey turned on the television, every news channel was tuned in to the trial. Unlike yesterday where there was a gag order from the prosecution (because you can't televise the victim minors), today, there is a full view of the courtroom and finally, the accused Unkar Plutt will be taking the stand.

The detective heaved a heavy sigh. This is it, she thought.

The direct examination looked well rehearsed. Kylo and Olivia probably thought of the questions that the DA would have asked, practicing Unkar Plutt to answer without incriminating himself. From where Rey watched, it would seem like everything was useless now. The cameras panned through the jury and they seemed really unconvinced with the point the DA was making.

When the prosecution was done, the judge asked if Ben wanted to cross-examine the witness. Of course, he shouldn't, that would be a bad strategy for the defense. But he stood, replying an obedient and calm 'yes, your honor' to the judge.

Olivia Bennet, who was sitting beside him froze. Her eyes widening in shock as she tried to grab Ben's arm to stop him, before mouthing "what are you doing?" to him.

It would seem that it was definitely not part of their plan because Unkar Plutt also fidgeted when Ben stood up.

But he strode away from the defense table, clasping one of the buttons of his coat together. There was silence among the audience, and Rey, who was watching from her hospital room could feel the tension in the air as her heart began to frantically beat inside her chest.

There was something different in him again. He looked so calm, serene. His eyes not at all terrifying.

"Mr. Plutt." Kylo started. "First things first, I really admire the effort you put in your humanitarian work." Ben paced back and forth the stand, his hands on his back.

"Sometime ago, I also bought an orphanage somewhere in Brooklyn. But unlike you who gratuitously devotes himself with helping others, my reason for buying that orphanage was rather very selfish. I was not trying to help random orphans." He scoffed almost cockily.

"That was out of the question. It was for one person, a very annoying girl. She was relentless, hard working, determined, yet all the money she earned were spent for paying the skyrocketing rents of a piece of land where her orphanage stood, and whose owner was very eager to sell the property to some mall developer." Kylo continued.

From the hospital, Rey's eyebrows creased as she listened. Annoying girl? Selling to some mall developer? Maz telling her that someone bought their orphanage? All seem to connect. Wait, Ben was the one who bought Brooklyn's Shelter for Children?

Rey couldn't contemplate longer because Ben continued to speak.

"I didn't know what got into me, really." He said as he leaned on the stand, as if casually (and cockily) talking to a friend. "Altruism is not part of my vocabulary." He continued.

"What is it that you're supposed to feel when you've helped somebody?" Ben placed his fingers on his chin, looking at Plutt for an answer.

"You feel proud." Plutt bobbed his head approvingly. "You feel content." He continued.

"Hmm." Ben mumbled. "Really?" He asked curiously. "Well, that's weird. Because truthfully I was waiting for something in return."

The camera focused on Ben's face, zooming in. Then he did something, a mannerism that Rey knew all too well. It was short, just a fraction of a second. But she saw it, his tongue reached for the side of his cheek. He was lying. When he said that he was waiting for something in return. That was bullshit.

Rey gasped. What the hell is he up to?

"That is normal." Unkar Plutt chuckled, his shoulders relaxing like he was talking casually to a friend. "Sometimes you can't help but feel that way, you know. But the fact that you just helped makes that 'you owe me' feeling go away. Next thing you know you just feel content."

Ben marched again. "Maybe we just have different standards in what contentment means. I mean, _we are_ men of great stature and men of power. Not to mention we have authority over _normal_ people. _They are supposed to owe us._ "

"Because after all, I was expecting that girl to be nicer to me afterward, but no, she just became like a straight up diva." Ben said, but he did his mannerism again. He was lying again. "I don't get her to follow my wishes anymore."

Rey rolled her eyes and scoffed. Really, did he have to call her a diva? What a bad liar, she thought. If he wanted to sound more convincing, the better term is bitch.

Unkar Plutt sighed. "Tell me about it. Even some of the children I've helped are like that." The fat man shrugged.

A devious smirk to the DA, then a glance at Olivia, who's pretty much very tense right now, followed by Ben clicking his tongue. "Sorry. I got a bit carried away. Where where we?" He said pretending to contemplate. "Cross-examination, right." He said to appease his co-counsel. When Olivia relaxed, Ben talked.

"Mr. Plutt," Ben started again. "Would you explain to us the process of selecting orphans for your scholarship grant? I like you to be candid as possible. Everyone here in this courtroom, including me would like to hear how you choose them." He smiled.

"Well, it starts with Maria, my secretary. She selects them the first time, screening them based on the standards that we set in. Then I have the final say." Plutt narrated.

"And what standards are those, if you can elaborate?" Ben asked.

"Hmm. Their high school grades mostly." Plutt answered.

"That's all? No other standard? Like height, race, background?" Kylo contemplated.

"Our NGO selects the poorest of the poor. The ones that are in desperate of need." Unkar Plutt continued.

"I see. So it's either you're desperate or smart, is that right?" Ben marched.

Plutt agreed casually.

"And after the selection?"

"Maria then sets a personal meeting with me and the candidate. Like an informal interview."

"What usual questions do you ask in that informal interview?" Ben continued.

"Just the usual stuff." Plutt contemplated. "What are your dreams? What do you want to become when you grow up...?"

"Does the interview include the amount of the grant they will receive?" Ben asked.

"Yes." Plutt answered obediently.

"I see." Ben cocked his head to the side. "But then again, just a segue. Sorry. I just couldn't help but remember the annoying angry diva that I've helped. Have you encountered any stubborn grantees?" He asked curiously.

"Some. Sometimes they want a higher grant. But nothing that cannot be ultimately solved."

"How is that?" Ren asked.

"Some, I've withheld the grants altogether." Plutt answered. Very honestly in fact.

Finally. He caught the son of a bitch. What a stupid client, Ren thought. He was correct to push the buttons on Plutt's 'god-like' persona. Like he was some messiah sent from heaven who's got the obligation to save the unfortunate. There was one flaw though. Human nature. He got so addicted to that god-like complex, thinking that he could manipulate anyone around him, to have the weak and the poor bend to his wishes.

What a pathetic man. Too bad he was easy to read. What Kylo did was just to connect to that god complex of his, like they were the same. Like it was them against those ungrateful orphans.

It was too easy. Hmm, maybe he should just prosecute cases? A career change perhaps? Too farfetched to think as of now. Because what he's doing now will definitely get him disbarred, or if not, Snoke will just tear him and his possible career choices apart.

But whatever. His resolve is unbreakable now. For once, let him do the right thing. For Rey and for himself. Just like what Maz said, he needs to stop lying to himself. Stop being a pessimist for once. Believe, in love.

God that almost sounded like he's in some romantic comedy.

Ren's eyes then trailed to Olivia, the woman was sharp enough to know what he's up to. He's exposing his client down. She was holding her ground, respecting his space. But she will explode soon. Ben has to do this fast.

"Withheld?" Ben placed his hand on his chest, pretending to be shock. "But I thought —"

"Well, you have to be a little tough on them, Mr. Ren. To avoid that angry diva situation. After all, we are men of great stature." Unkar Plutt laughed.

"That is true." Ben sighed in defeat.

"Men of authority, like us, have to be stern." Plutt said with so much conviction. "They have to follow us."

Candid. Too candid. Too stupid. Too easy.

Ben cocked his head approvingly. "Ordering them around?" He continued.

"Yes!" Plutt screamed.

"Just like how you ordered these 10 orphans girls to spread their legs for you or else you'll never give them the grant?" Ben smiled.

"Exactly!" Plutt huffed with conviction.

Gasps, mummers and slithers filled the air. The man unwittingly confessed to his ugly crime.

Silence. Then Olivia shouted.

"Kylo!" Olivia screamed a second too late. "What the fuck are you doing? You'll get disbarred for this!"

But Kylo was not at all bothered by Olivia's screams. "Ladies and gentlemen of the jury," he continued, roaring a loud despite the commotion. "Let it be on record, that my client, Unkar Plutt, has confessed to the 10 counts of second degree rape and one count of second degree attempted rape charges brought to him by the State of New York."

He heaved a ton load of oxygen. "That would be all, your honor." He said politely, looking at the judge. "No further questions."

Ben brushed his hair with his long slender fingers. He finally did it. Oh God, he is shaking. But it feels good. He is at peace. He was content. Whatever happens after this, there's no regrets.

It took time before Plutt realized what he did. He was clearly dumbfounded, unaware, almost on a panic. He was screaming that he wanted his lawyer, but the police already handcuffed him, taking him away. Olivia Bennet glared at Ben, staring at him in disbelief, before she followed her client hastily.

The gasps continued, there was crying, there was cheering. The judge was pounding his gavel now, shouting the audience to quiet down.

Ben glanced at the audience, smiling at Maz Kanata, who was hugging a crying Rue Gonzales. The sight of justice being served was so fulfilling that his heart momentarily skipped a beat.

The old woman returned the smile. Asking him to come forth. He did, slowly walking towards the benches where Rue and Maz sat.

"I'm sorry about yesterday." He whispered as he knelt down to the crying girl and reluctantly pat her head.

Rue shook her head on Maz's chest, before she jumped towards Ben, hugging him tightly. Soon after, the ten other victims joined Rue. They crashed onto Ren simultaneously, making him lose his balance. The girls hugging and thanking him for bringing their man who assaulted them into justice. He struggled to keep up with their embrace. He chuckled lightly, seeing that even his broad arm span could not accommodate them all at once.

Ben bit his lip, trying not to get too emotional. He was so used to people hating him and this.. these young girls' gratefulness was overwhelming.

It feels so good to be loved by others. But it would be the best feeling ever if Rey would love him too.

—

Rey scurried to leave, pulling the needle attached to her away. She was fine. She's okay. She can handle herself. But Ben... Ben needs her.

He did something courageous, alright. But.. his job? What about the law and shit? If worse comes to worse, he might get disbarred. And he cares about that so much.

Fuck.

So Rey ran, dressing up in whatever clothes she wore before she got sent to the hospital, grabbing her car keys that was laying down on the side table.

She bit her lip as she drove. Where? Where could he possibly be? At his office? No. He's in trouble with that blood sucking Snoke so that's not an option.

In his condominium? Rey pressed the gas pedal further.

He wasn't there. The concierge said he hasn't been in his house for a while.

She called him, but his phone was turned off.

Fuck. Ben, where are you?

Rey turned on the radio to distract herself.

" _Phil! Did you see what happened? It's really the trial of the effing century! Who would have known? Kylo Ren just dragged his client to hell."_

" _Oh Claire, he's the people's hero now. The man of the century. He's no Vader! He's better. To think that he was casually able to make his client confess? God, he's f— smart!"_

" _But wouldn't he be disbarred for that? What do you think, Phil?"_

" _I don't know, Claire. That's not within our control —"_

Rey turned off the radio again. Where could he be? The court?

She went there but the courtroom was now empty.

Finally, after rounds and rounds of going through the streets of New York, Rey finally sighed in defeat. She'll just have to try to call him again and head home. Tomorrow. She will find him tomorrow for sure.

—

Rey dragged herself up to the floor of her apartment. Finding Ben was hopeless. Keeping his phone off and shit. What if he has another panic attack or something? Or his wound opened because of the stress. She worriedly bit. No, she can't think of any negative thoughts right now.

As she landed on the last step of the fourth floor, she saw a familiar frame by her door.

Rey sighed in relief. So he was here all along. Sitting on his ass, his long legs near his chest, his arms wrapped around them, while his forehead rested on his knees.

She shook her head and conjured a light chuckle. He will always look like a big child to her.

"Ben?" Rey whispered as she knelt near him.

A groan. He fell asleep on the floor. Ben yawned, rubbing his half closed eyes, blinking several times to adjust himself to the light. When he finally saw Rey, he grinned at her like a child.

"You win." He said happily. "You said you'll make me lose. I lost."

The detective scoffed sarcastically. "Yeah, right." She mumbled.

"Come, let's talk inside. It's freezing in here." She smiled sweetly, assisting Ben to get up.

"Wait, Rey." He tugged her shirt. "Are you feeling better?" He asked with so much concern.

She smiled, "I'm feeling perfect. You?"

Ben smiled back. "Same."

For a while there was silence. Rey prepared coffee while Ben stood near the door like a stone. He was thinking of what to say. Communication is the key, he remembered Maz say.

"Uhm, Rey." He fidgeted in place.

"Hmm?" The detective said as she poured hot coffee to a mug and gave it to him.

Talk to her. Talk to her. He convinced himself. God, he's so nervous. Here goes nothing.

"That night when we were both drunk..." He spoke, his gaze down at the black liquid inside the mug.

"It was my fault. I should have known better. I forced you into doing something that you didn't like... so, I'm sorry."

Rey merely nodded, before tinkering on her cellphone.

Ben's eyebrows creased in confusion. What does that nod mean?

"Do you forgive me? Or are you mad at me?" Clarify, Ben. Communication is the key.

Rey shrugged, flashing her phone to him.

" _Fuck."_

" _What?_ "

" _I want to fuck you._ "

" _Go!_ "

Ben gasped. "Is that us?" His eyes bawled out in shock, his jaw dropping, cheeks turning crimson.

"Yeep." Rey answered nonchalantly, dragging the 'e' very, very generously.

Ben's jaws dropped magnanimously further that he thought it dislocated from his face. "Okay, wait. Three points: one, why do we have a video? Two: why do we have a fucking video?, and three: why in the freakin' shit do we have a video?" He cried, almost panicking.

"A science experiment." Rey shrugged.

"A what?!" Ben was so confused that he had to massage his temples in distress.

"Fuck, to think I almost pushed you away because of some stupid misunderstanding." Ben exhaled a sigh of relief. It was almost he was talking to himself.

"You tried to push me away?" Rey snarled, crossing her arms. "Is that why you were an asshole in court? Forgetting our 'fair-and-square' agreement? You wanted me to hate you so bad?" She made air quotes on the fair and square.

"I'm sorry!" Ben winced, slightly terrified of Rey. "In the first sign of conflict, my first instinct was to push people away."

"Well, don't do that again!" Rey scolded him. "You scared me to death."

Ben pouted, mumbling like a child. "You're the one's who's scary.. running off like that. You looked like you never wanted to see me again."

"Sorry." Rey sighed, apologizing. "I panicked. I thought I forced you to have sex with me. I mean, I was in your unit thinking of what lewd acts to do to you. And when we both woke up naked, I was so sure that I was the one who seduced you. God, you were injured and weak but I just gave in to the temptation."

Then there was silence.

"So, this probably never happened if we just talked to each other right? Like normal people?" Rey sighed again.

"I guess." Ben answered. "Sorry. I'm the abnormal one." He sighed. He is the one with an emotional range of a celery.

"Are you kidding? We're both abnormal." Rey rolled her eyes. "I'm the one who ran away without bothering to hear any explanation whatsoever."

Ben chuckled. "How about we compromise — we're both weirdos."

Rey chuckled with him. "Yeep. Two weirdoes."

"But seriously," Ben made a segue, grinning curiously like an idiot. "You were fantasizing about me that night?" He teased.

"Stop it, Ben Solo or I will tickle you to death." Rey warned as she grinned.

He was chuckling in disbelief. All this time, he thought he was the only one who had been imagining things with Rey.

God, talking with one another is so good. He thought as he sipped his coffee.

"So... are we good now?" Rey scratched her chin.

Ben smiled. "Come now, give me a hug." He said as he signaled Rey to come to him near the door.

"Why would I come to you? You come to me. You're the one who tried pushing me away." Rey grinned, but she was already walking towards him.

Ben sighed smirking, putting down his mug on Rey's kitchen counter. "You're the one who ran away, so you come to me." He said as he walked towards her anyway.

But they met in the middle. Ben gently took Rey's hand placing it on his waist, her head softly landing on his chest. The lawyer then spread his arms, his palm gently pressing Rey's head towards him, and his other hand cupping her waist into a firm yet gentle embrace. His chin lightly resting on top of Rey's head.

Rey could hear Ben's heart beat in a calm melody. She hummed to it, her body subconsciously swaying along with every thump it made.

The lawyer smiled silently to himself. Rey was swaying for some reason and he's no dancer. His body is stiff as a giant sequoia tree, yet he moved along with her, following the beat, all while they were wrapped in each others arms.

Ben?" Rey suddenly said, as she pressed onto his chest.

"Mmm?" He mumbled.

"What happens now?" She whispered.

The man shrugged. He knew what she was talking about. She was asking about his future, his career.

"What if you get disbarred?" She embraced him further.

He smiled at her before planting another soft kiss on her lips. "Everything will be fine, sweetheart." He whispered.

An unusual optimism coming from the most pessimistic person she knew. It should be weird. She shouldn't believe it. Yet she nodded, trusting him fully.

Whatever it was he was planning ahead, it will work. He will make it work. And she will be there by his side, supporting her man always and forever.

"I love you." Ben whispered as he pulled the detective closer, embracing her tighter. His lips kissing her forehead.

Rey looked at him with such gentleness. Her eyes scanning his face, drowning in his features that she loved so much. "I know." She smiled, before tiptoeing and planting a short, albeit sweet kiss on his lips.

"I love you too." She said, before returning her head onto his chest.

The night was silent, and the room was still. It seems like the world has stopped moving, and all that they could feel is the warmth of each others bodies, the comfort that their presence brought to one another. And that love? It brought them peace. It gave them serenity.

It was home. She was home with him. And he was home with her.

The detective drowned in his presence, at his love. Until he suddenly talked and killed it.

"Uhm, Rey." Ben suddenly said. "Can I watch that video?" He asked cutely.

"Jesus Christ, Ben!" She rolled her eyes.


End file.
